King Of Fighters: Maxium insanity
by Duran the Warrior
Summary: A Rei Kurohagane Chronicle. The main thing is a case of two paths crossing with many results... one of which is a basic tour de farce of the whole KoF universe. it's in what I call my snkverse. Will be slightly retooled as to reflect the new Rei Chronolog


Credits

Writer: Me

Inspriation: some stuff that me and my gf had talking about KoF: MI2/2k6 (Lame title btw)

Intro: some of the least likely secret characters talking about how they ended up in this

Fio: Contract issues... I wasn't aware of the stuff that SNKP snuck on to the last one...swimsuit issues, various H-projects, now this...then again Marco and one of the aliens got drafted to various projects as well...how about you, Hanzo?

Hanzo: Fell though a plot hole, and I was told if I joined this I'd get to get back to my time

Geese: But I can't hate them... otherwise I'd have died in Fatal Fury 1! By the way... why are you still wearing that stupid get up?

Mr. Karate: It is no get up, I am MR. KARATE!

:In the background, Ryo and Yuri shake their heads:

Chapter 1: The insanity begins

:we see Rock Howard, popular young SNK fighting character, going about south town in preparation for yet another KoF tournament:

Rock: (I wonder how long before I get put into a 2d KoF...oh look there's the arcade I used to go to... wonder what games are there) :he goes in, and sees the extend of games: Seesh a bunch of so-so 3d ones... and who in the hell plays 3d street fighter::Sees a bunch of people at the GGX2: Slash machine:

Guy with glasses: Seesh... you're able to beat Gold Sol, with just a normal chipp, seesh, you're just too good::Walks away:

:Rock looks at the person that beats him and find a rather cute though kinda unusual girl:

Girl: Hey, you Gawker, you try next!

Rock: Me, Alright... (I have no idea how well I'd do...true I play the PS2 verison with Terry...but he sucks) :notices who the guy in glasses is: Hey you're that Rei guy!

Rei: Yeah... careful... that girl is something else! I didn't think the infamous Nagase would be that good... better than what my girlfriend says. (Pretty cute... but curt too... that's be a hoot if somehow Rock succeded)

Rock: okay... I know what to do :picks Zappa: Just a normal battle... nothing fancy

Nagase: Wouldn't have mattered anyways, hopefully you'll be more fun than the last guy.

Rock:(Well let's hope I last at least a minute)

Rei, watching: (Why didn't I think of that? my mistake was trying the pure power approach... against such superhuman reflexes, didn't stand a chance; Yes i know this is kinda big!)

:What happens is a close match for once, though Rock's on the ropes:

Rock: (Okay... I know what to do!) :Recalls losing a close match against Terry after he said "Boy that Hotaru's cute isn't she?", at that point he lost is composure and the match: Well if I'm going to loose, I guess I have no problems to a cutie

Nasese: (Did he just call me, cute? as if I was just a regular girl... he does have spine... not surpising, more than I expected out of Rock Howard...wait? What I am doing? The game) :when she looks, it was final round, very even, one pixel left each:

Rock: (Finally got that Raou ghost... now to end this!)

:A clash of overdrives occurs and DOUBLE KO, at which a massive uproar is heard... even more so than the infamous moment where Daigo did his full parry:

Rei: OO (Whoa...) :Phone rings: Yeah yeah, I'll be heading back... must be bad if you're involving the PF's in this...Hey, Rock, have fun with your girlfriend::Walks away, though Rock would have responded but he passed out from the sheer intensity of the match:

Few minutes later in a corner

Nagase: You don't play seriously, do you?

Rock: No... just at home some of the time... didn't think it'd get that intense... just like a real fight...

Nagase: Well I won't lie... we both know our own names... though...

Rock: (This is your chance!) How about I take you somewhere to eat? I know of a few good places around Southtown!

Nagase: Why not? not everyday where some scrub manages to draw me... yes I knew you had no serious idea of what you were doing... anyone knows that Zappa is a mind game character...

Rock: (YES! A rather alright girl for one... no pyscho brothers or anything!)

:they walk out:

Familar Dark room

: So you'd think, Rock Howard... you'll be in for the fight of your life...as much as say against your uncle Kain, Ultimate Rugal, or even other cheesy SNK bosses. And, miss Nagase...you're not the only spy in this saga!

Quasi Ad

Ralf: Hello I'm Ralf "Galacia Phantom" Jones and with me is Clark "Argentine super back breaker" Still

Clark: Steel

Ralf: Stupid SNKP mispelling and contracts!

Clark: Play Metal Slug 6 at your nearest arcade... we're in it

Ralf: That was anti climatic...

Clark, struggling to stiffle a grin: I think that's what you call Andy Bogard's relationship!

Leona, backstage:... (Idiots)

Chapter 2: The date

Pao Pao Cafe

Rock: Terry told me about the hot dogs here... you haven't really visited here without stopping here!

Nagase: You're very familar with this town aren't you?

Rock: Yeah I was raised here, even had my first fights here... :waiter arrives: We'll have an order of hot dogs and some pepsi::waiter leaves:

Nagase: I could have done that myself...

Rock: well I was raised to order for a lady and other gentlemanly manners.

Nagase: So you had a happy childhood then?

Rock: Well my parents died when I was young but Terry looked out for me, what was yours like?

Nagase: I was raised in some insitute... not exactly fun at all... all the orders, icky vitamin pills. (What I am doing... My orders are to personally test the most able fighters: Terry Bogard, Kyo Kusanagi... then again he doesn't see me as a tool or enemy..)

Rock: Doesn't sound too nice at all, though in fact we're in town for the latest KoF tournament...

Nagase: Yeah... there's lots of people gathering here... (I wonder how he'd react if he knew that I was going be in it...working for what he'd consider an enemy...)

:Waiter comes back with the food:

Rock: Ah... been a while since I last had one... so how is it?

Nagase: Really good... Better than the food I usually end up getting.

Rock: That and next time you're at the arcade, try me at a racing game, now those I'm great at! (in fact that's one of the few things I can beat Rei at...)

Nagase: Sounds fun :Pager goes off: Sorry gotta run, but I think I can meet you there again tomorrow. Nice meeting you, Gawker

Rock: Same here!

:She goes outside where a man in black is:

Man: You're late... hopefully you haven't forgotten your orders...

Nagase: I'll test Kyo Kusanagi tomorrow, I'll get to Terry Bogard sometime.

Man: Since I doubt you'd want anything to happen to that boy...

Nagase: Yes, sir... (getting sick and tired of this now...)

Meanwhile, at Terry's place

Terry: I'm kinda worried about Rock... he hasn't been on a date in a while...

Kim: Perhaps he's just not telling you... half the time my kids hide that stuff from me... when they're not breaking my tables...

Terry: Well I usually took him to a gym to train...

Kim: Got to go... father sense is tingling::Runs off:

Terry: Father sense?

King's bar

King: Get outta here you two, I doubt your father would appreciate you being in a bar... being in fights none of the less!

Jae Hoon: In our defense we didn't start them...

Dong Hwan: And we helped spread justice

King: That doesn't mean you get to smash tables in the process!

Jae Hoon: (No luck here) We apologize... we won't bother you again

Dong Hwan: What are you talking about!

Jae Hoon, wispering: if we don't get outta here... first we'll have to pay for the damages..., and second... dad'll put us through his special training...same kind he puts those two in!

Dong Hwan: Oh yes I'm terribly sorry

:Both run off:

King: (Thank goddness for insurance... for inexplictable fights...)

:Kim arrives:

Kim: were my kids here?

King: (they did apologize and all) They ran past here, but I don't know where they are... (You kids had better behave...)

:Meanwhile while the two were running, they get a sharp chill:

Jae Hoon: (I think we'd better make true on our word...)

Back on the streets of southtown

Shingo: (Sensei wanted me to pick up something good... but I don't know where to pick it up) :Sees Rock, walking with a grin: Hey Rock, know where a good food place is?

Rock: Just go to the Pao Pao Café, their hot dogs are the best!

Shingo: Thanks (Perhaps soon he'll teach me how to make fire!)

Rock: (Poor Shingo... Kyo hasn't gotten around to telling him that only Kusanagi and yagamis could make those flames...) :He walks home:

Apartment

Terry: I guess you must have been on a date, right Rock?

Rock: Yeah... it was nice... and to think I managed to make a draw... she's not like any girl I met before...and doesnt' have pyscho brothers

Terry: Oh how about you bring her by tomorrow! (So much for those worries)

Rock: Okay!

Ikari warriors base

Heidern: Considering the risk of this Addes organization, in addition to you three, there will be another entering the tournament, as well as the services of the PF base doctors, Med dr. Toki and Pyschologist/Anaylist Rei Kusanagi

Fio: Hello I'm Fio, I hope I can be of help in this tournament... Marco says it isn't that hard...

Toki: In fact I managed to be the offical medic, so hopefully no serious causalities (and hopefully get closer to a Vic Viper)

Rei: This will be fun indeed, this won't be something anyone'll want to miss...

Fio: Don't mind him... he's unusual, but a nice guy

Ralf: Hey, the more help the better!

Clark: It won't be the first time someone brought a gun to a fight...

Leona:... (I don't trust Rei...)

quasi Ad 2

Mignon: Next episode of Magical Neko Mignon, she enters a dangerous tournament, filled with lots of interesting stuff... it'll be a magical time

Ninon: I'm the real witch here, well read the next chapter :Takes a doll that looks like the author and flicks it in the nuts: (Fanboyish moron)

Chapter 3: Let's kick it up a notch... or five!

Me: First of all I'm okay... though something sure nailed me in the nuts good recently. On to the insanity!

A road somewhere

Ash: Let's hitchhike to southtown she says, what an idiotic idea. And look at my company!

:it reveals his 2k3 teammates as well as Angel, not to mention the USA sports team:

Angel: I think I know how to get a car to pick us up

Ash: How? You're the one that suggested this! (This sun will dry up my complexion!)

Sheng Woo: I'm interested in seeing what!

:Angel does her top so even more cleavage shows and starts jumping up and down, before long, a van stops by:

Ash: And they say men are the more powerful gender...I hope it is at least fun to watch.

:They get in the van:

Streets of southtown

Shingo: (Yes Sensei has me on an important training mission! I'm to find this Hotaru and ask her out, this in turn gets her brother come out, who is the highly feared Gato, if I can beat him, then he'll surely teach me to make flames. Sensei would have taken me, but he's busy with Yuki)

:The Kim bros watch him:

Dong Hwan: He's headed towards trouble isn't he?

Jae Hoon: And I think Kyo just did that just to get him out of his hair, but it'd be his luck that he actually beats Gato in that state... not like us :remembers what happens when they teamed up... they both got knocked into trees... and Rock ended up flying past it:

Dong Hwan: Did you hear the latest info going around town... how Rock hooked up with that Nagase chick?

Jae Hoon: Yeah... but we could never beat her... even at Tae Kwan Do Revolution...I doubt that Dad could either.

Dong Hwan: I heard they'll be at the arcade again! Dad mentioned something about guests... have any idea who they are?

Jae Hoon: I know it's uncle Jhun, and his student... May Lee... as well as one of dad's students... :Drools:

Dong Hwan, shaking his brother: There's babes involved! The first one sounds my type!

Jae Hoon: Sorry, Just remembering my crush on Chae Lim, you know the one that has a interesting taste in clothes, and is real great at traditional style (Oh the couple we'd make... our child would surely carry on the traditions very well)

Dong Hwan: Ah then it's settled tonight, when Dad and uncle Jhun go hanging out, we'll make our move! We'll even bribe those knuckleheads to help us! Brother, our dry spell has finally ended! (I'm sure that May Lee has a body that can't hope to quit)

Jae Hoon: I guess so, eventfully I'll resume my training to beat you.

Dong Hwan: In your dreams lil bro! (I know mom won't have any problems... she's always telling us "be good now!" It's dad we gotta worry about! That and if we screw up those girls will most likely kick our asses in the real sense!)

Southtown Border

Billy: (List of things to do... A) Kick Terry Bogard's ass... just because, B) Kick Joe Hasgashi's ass... he's after my sister, C) Meet Geese's son, perhaps he can be a good leader of southtown, D) Kick this gang's ass... for southtown only belongs to one man or his son. Something's not right here...)

English house

Joe: Yep I got us tickets to the latest tournament... some guy in glasses gave them to me though... still! It'll be a nice chance to enjoy town! (That and her brother will be too busy with his own stuff to try kicking my ass. I guess I know how Rock feels... I went near that Hotaru girl...and Gato punched me into a wall! At least it's better than Billy)

Lily: Really? That'll be fun! And I can cheer my brother on as well!

In a car on the road

:the Sazaki family just picked up Robert and on their way to south town:

All 3: Are we there yet? Are we they yet?

Takuma: Be quiet before I turn this car around...

All 3: ... (he's serious)

:Unknown to them... in the trunk...is a familiar Tengu mask:

In a limo

Malin: Could you please shut up about that Fatso?

Hinako: But he's the greatest sumo wrestler in the world! And a lot of it is muscle... how I wish to test my sumo out against him.

Malin: ... (She's nuts... first for wanting to do sumo... she's the first cover girl for sumo monthly...I Can't believe I let her family adopt me... but being in this limo is cool!)

Hinako: Still looking forward to the tournament, I hope that Mai, Yuri and Athena do well!

Malin: I just want to see what was the big deal with that guy... it's as if he's setting up a play... with us as the audience. I just want to meet him again... and slice him a new one!

Hinako: I wonder if he invited Honda-sama...

PF Base

Marco: He got us tickets to see the show... I know Fio's in it... hopefully she does alright

Tarma: Not to worry, our doctors are there. (And if anything, he has his hands deep into this)

Trevor: What if he's one of those mythical observers?

Tarma: Wouldn't surprise me... but he's much more manipulative than what one would expect.

Nadia: Speaking about observers... wasn't that Maverick guy at that sword tournament one?

Hotel in southtown

Karin: Ah it seems Hinako is coming here... and I know Ryu, and therefore Sakura is headed here... for a chance to even up my only lost!

Rei's room

Rei: (And the audience assembles the stars. What the old man said about the risks... he's trying to warn me... same way I cryptically inform people.)

Carter Bus  
Galford: Finally invitations to the KoF... but that guy knew that observer

Nakoruru: I suspect he might be the successor, but he's different, his methods won't hesitate to go through great means.

Akira: Zzzzzz

Ann: That lughead...

Mai's place

Mai: Now it's time for Mai to show those wannabe hussies who's really queen of sexy (and thus get Andy all to myself!)

Gas station

Maxima: I got a fresh surprise for you!

K': Knock it off, man! That joke got old the moment the author's girlfriend said it (And I sudder at the yaoi fics that's on the net)

Kula: No, K', it's fruit, apples, oranges.

K': (Well she'd be annoying if she wasn't so cute) Okay Let's go, Time isn't on our side.

:they get in the van, and as they drive, he thinks about a battle against K9999:

Back in the 2001 Tournament  
K9999: Think you can stand against a superior version, K0?

K': (Gotta save her...) The bigger you are, the harder you fall::he went into a combo knocking him up in the way: (Now's my chance) Heat Drive::Times it so it hits K9999's nuts:

K9999: No... my weak point... NNOOOOO::Explodes in a bloody mess, messing up K's leather suit:

K': GODDAMN IT::Runs onward:

K', in the present: (Why is it I can't admit it... I went though a lot of trouble... first get Maxima's reactor fixed then I'll worry about that)

The Kim Household (house 2)

Jae Hoon: Chang, Choi, we have a favor to ask of you

Chang: Sure what is it?

Jae Hoon: you're not to interfere in what Me and my brother are going to do.

Choi: He must be talking about making a move on those girls!

Chang: Why would we do that, still consider it done! But in return...

Dong Hwan: One night free to go out... but no trouble! Since you REALLY don't want to tick us off, unlike dad, I haven't gone soft in my age!

:The 2 crooks shiver with fear:

Dong Hwan: Now we're ready to rock!

Jae Hoon: Preparations are complete!

Dong Hwan: "Operation Get Some" is go!

Jae Hoon: (That sounds so undiginified!) :Sweatdrops as Kim comes in:

Kim: Ah you boys have prepared for our guests! Very good...what is it that you want?

Jae Hoon: Nothing father, we're just being gracious guests towards your friends (Especially Chae Lim... oh that Tae Kawn do goddess)

Dong Hwan: Yeah dad, and it's our way of making up for the trouble we caused. (But if all goes well...oh yeah)

Kim: Doesn't matter... those girls would make you regret any hasty moves.

Bookstore

Koaru: Thanks Kensou, for taking me here! Now I can get and read those Dual Hero Saga books

Kensou: No problems, anything for a fan of Athena's, that and Bao wanted to pick up a few things. Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about the kid. (Boy the author lays the references on thick doesn't he?)

:Cakepan falls out and bops Kensou meanwhile elsewhere:

Bao: Are you alright, mister?

Man: Yeah... note to self... never insult a creepy goth loli girl...

Bao: Okay,

:He runs off to the children's book department, and the man turns out to be Rei, having made the grim mistake of being curt to the fiercer and younger of the Beart sisters, Meanwhile Bao, in the children section runs into a girl a few years older, in gothic Lolita clothing:

Girl: What is this doing here... those stockers have no idea what they're doing.

Bao: Hello I'm Bao, nice to meet you!

Girl: (A kinda cute kid a bit young... I'll try to scare him) Don't you know that I'm a witch?

Bao:... COOL! I'm a psychic! I can propel myself though the air with it.

Girl: (Impressive, no fear... no ordinary boy) Name's Ninon Beart, I've only heard stories of those..

Bao: Though I'm sure Sis and Grandpa would know a lot more!

Ninon: Sure, I'll go with, I'm curious about psychic powers.

Bao: Oh me, sis, bro and grandpa fought in the King of Fighters a few times, and Sis's going to be in this one!

Ninon: Really? So am I (Now that settles it... I want to see who his sis is... that and he is a nice cute boy, such are a rarity. Psychic as well... good for continuing the tradition... not like my bumbling sister ) :They walk towards where Kensou is:

Bao: Brother! I'm back!

Kensou, hiding a ToS dojin behind his back: Took ya long enough squirt! Whoa, who's the girl... I didn't think you do this good! (Yet... no luck with Athena so far...)

Ninon: Ninon Beart, pervert!

Kensou: What? Whatever are you talking about?

Ninon: You have a Hentai Dojin behind your back!

Kensou: yeah... (Ouch... how come he didn't sliced by such verbal razors?)

Bao: Brother, please behave, sis won't like that!

Koaru, reading: (Oh Kyare, I'd choose you anyday...)

Kensou: Well let's head back, bring along your girlfriend too, hopefully she won't lash out at them as well!

Ninon: (...idiot)

Beart Residence

:Mignon, the older, bumbling sister, sneezes and as a result ends up knocking over 2 piles of books, broke 3 bottles, and a mirror:

Mignon: Oh no... Mignon'll have bad luck, but who could be talking about her?

Outside Pao Pao Café

Yang: Helena, what are we doing? And what's with your Rapier?

Helena: I know someone I knew is here...something I have yet to settle with her::She remembers Luise Meyrink, the girl that insulted her sense of life.: And Don't you DARE go Gaga over her...

Yang: I wouldn't dare! (Who does she think I am... this girl's most like cold and stuck up... and couldn't top that night in her room!)

:Luise walks out:

Luise: Fancy meeting you here, goth girl,

Helena: I don't care if you're in King of Fighters or not! At least I'm not phony as some overly overglamed ICE QUEEN!

Luise: I thought that was you...

Helena: That isn't what I mean... the kind of ice coldness that stops you from finding a good boyfriend!

Yang, inching away: (OH SNAP! Catfight...)

Luise: That's very rude to say... and what lousy taste in men.

Helena: At least he's the real article and he can at least "Horizonal Tango" without Viagra! Even if you lose in the tournament, I'll be waiting with my Rapier... to leave a lasting lesson!

Yang: (That girl must have pissed her off bad... since Helena's flaming mad now!)

:The 2 parties go their own ways... with Yang scared silent:

Back with Shingo, earlier in the day (where the brothers are still there)

Shingo: (Almost there) :Sees a sliver haired man in blue clothes go flying past him: (Ah the famed Gato... I will beat him and get to shoot flames!) :Gets to the door and knocks on it: Hello anyone there?

:Hotaru answers:

Hotaru: Ah... I've seen you on TV, Shingo Yabuki, right?

Shingo: In the flesh! (Wow... she's cute... and single!)

Hotaru: I've always admired your determination in your career desp-

Gato: You scum, you won't touch my sister!

Shingo: Finally, now I have two reasons to beat you! And I will! Get Ready!

Gato: Ah... you have spine... no matter, you'll get sent flying like Soiree there!

:They get outside and started clashing... more along the lines of Shingo wailing away, with various Shingo kicks and such. In 2 minutes, Gato was beaten as the Kim brothers watched from a distance:

Jae Hoon: (He did it... he beat Gato in overprotective brother mode! Amazing...)

Dong Hawn: (HOLY SHIT!)

Gato: Very well, you've passed... but you better well treat her right, otherwise I'll get REALLY pissed!

Jae Hoon: (He wasn't pissed before?)

Dong Hwan: (Once again, he proves... to be the scariest thing I've ever seen.)

Shingo: (Well from what I heard from Rock, she's able to handle herself.) Come on Hotaru, I've got to get lunch and tell Kyo the news!

Hotaru: Okay! Brother... see you shouldn't have beaten up those boys. (He's definely fearless... but when will Kyo tell him the truth...)

Present time, Pao Pao Café

:Shingo and Hotaru run in:

Shingo: Sensei, I did it! I defeated Gato, and got a date too!

Kyo: R-really? (I didn't think he'd succeed...)

Hotaru: Yes he did... only one to even... Let me see, Rock, the Kim Brothers, Joe Hasgashi, a man named Soiree, a guy in glasses. All of them got sent flying, after being fearful of my brother.

Kyo: Well... you did much better than expected...ouch! what was that for, Yuki?

Yuki: You just told him that as to get him out of your hair!

Kyo: Sorry! But you've shown progress in your training... though I might have to check back on how to teach the flames (Crap... he's really persistent! Well it did good for his confidence, perhaps I might have to see about other ways to use flames... since I'm sure Yuki and Hotaru would both beat me up. Terry told me about her... despite her sweet innocent appearance, she can lay a man out rather well.) But you really did good, your lunch is on me! (Shingo's food will be cheap!)

Shingo: Great! I'll have a Hot dog, and an order of cheese fries!

Hotaru: Any problem if I ordered this::Points to an extremely expensive salad item and ice cream item:

Kyo: ... :gets glared at by Yuki: Go ...ahead (Man there goes my money!)

Rei, sitting at a table eating some grilled cheese: (Word spreads fast... then again Terry and Rock are to thank for that! And it's true... no matter how powerful you are... there's always someone to answer to!)

:Some people are seen at the bar:

Richard: Hey guys, here to root for Terry and his buddy?

Mai: Yeah! (And to kick that hussy Lien's fat ass!)

Andy: Yeah I'd like to see how it turns out!

Hotukomaru: I'm hungry, can we order something?

Joe: Sure! Since I'm starved myself!

Richard: At least you guys pay your tab... not like Terry! Though I seen Rock in here with this girl... He handled himself in the right manner! Oh sorry, just that I'm one that seen Rock as a little kid.

Joe, with his mouth full: Yeah, and look at him now::Gets smacked with a fan:

Mai: Joe, eat with your mouth shut!

Kyokugenryu Dojo

:the four have settled in for training for it when a huge black guy comes in:

Yuri: Ryo, your student is here!

Ryo: Oh, hey Butt!

Butt: Master I've heard about you participating in the tournament, and I'd be honored if I'd be your sparring partner.

Takuma: Out busting heads for our gym again? Still you're a dutiful student, better than a certain son of mine.

Ryo: DAD!

Seth's car

:He's reading his e-mail... on his car's computer... guys like Seth have cool stuff like that:

Seth: Ah... they decided to watch it on TV? Very well.

The K-van

K': (Stupid Maxima and his names)

Whip: How's K' been doing?

Kula: He's a meanie!

K', with an impending shadow over him: (This ride cannot end soon enough)

Van with Ash and the misfits

DouLon: I object that!

:Ash is now driving it due to the fact Shen Woo talked her into following the rules of the road (Meaning for those who haven't seen Jay and Silent Bob strike back, it means if a hitchhiker picks up, you go "Down" on him/her), and thus Ash is stuck with this as DouLon doesn't know how to drive, and the sports team too busy gawking at the scene.:

Ash: (Seesh she is really a odd mix of innocent and just being horny)

Angel: The rules say to go down... but since you're taking off of us I think it's just fitting we go all the way.

Man: (This will be the best day of my life...)

Shen Woo: Maybe I should have ditched you guys and then did the picking up.

Ash: Shut up... I'd rather have you let your lower head lead you around AFTER we get there! (Thinking on it, I can see why the Author let her and May Lee be in this fic... pervert)

DonLou: (I don't think HE's going to be here... well; I've always been meaning having the full hotel experience... room service, mini-bar, cheesy order porn... even one such as myself must partake in guilty pleasures)

:Soon after she gets finished and then Shen Woo tries to make a move on her... which results in her kicking his ass:

Ash: Stop rocking the van, you two, wait until we get there (Dam- nothing)

Man, with a stupid grin now: Thanks, don't worry I can drive the rest of the way! And it won't be long

Ash: (This ride cannot end soon enough)

Middle of the day on southtown streets

:Kyo is walking around, figuring out how he's going to deal with Shingo, and if anyone has some money to spare him:

: Hey Kyo!

Kyo: Ah Benimaru, and Goro!

Benimaru: What's up Kyo? What takes you on the streets

Goro: Yes I'd though you'd take it easy in the usual tradition.

Kyo: Well first of all Shingo's making REAL progress, and second, his date has expensive tastes, so I'm broke!

Goro: Ah... should have seen this coming, Kyo... sooner or later, he'll beat you. He certainly tries harder, that's for sure.

Benimaru: Girlfriend? I'd like to see what girl he got.

Kyo: A cute one, though...

:Shingo goes running up:

Shingo: Hey guys! Did Kyo tell you the news?

Goro: somewhat.

Shingo: I beat Gato all on my own!

Benimaru; ah so the girl coming up behind you must be Hotaru... now how about you dump this zero, an WHOOOAAA! NOT THE FACE!  
:As Hotaru doesn't kindly response to that remark, slightly comboing him then throwing him:

Hotaru: Womanizing is dispictable... I'm sure brother was protecting me from guys like you.

Goro: (She needs no protecting...)

Shingo: (and here I was, ready to bust out some moves from the new, improved Shingo)

Kyo: I'd be careful of your womanizing here, since many girls are fighters here... and that's not including their boyfriends!

Goro: Well I'll take the baby on his way :referring to Benimaru, how in the fetal position:

Shingo: And she's showing me southtown, have fun sensei!

Kyo: Alright!

:He continues walking until he ends up in a by street:

: Hello, Mr. Kusanagi, don't mind if I and some of my associates test you. Nothing personal, just orders,

Kyo: Who the hell are you?

:the speaker comes out, turning out to Nagase and some more men surrounding him:

Nagase: I've already tested Yagami.

Kyo: Well, I hope you like the smell of burnt skin... since that's what you'll get. It was far from pleasant my time in captivity, and I won't tolerate anyone going and picking up where they left off::Fists burst into flame and he goes on the attack. He easily dispatches the men, burning them, but still alive:

Nagase: Aren't we being serious today. (Why is it I can't do it... I could have attacked his back..)

Kyo: Hopefully you'll be more of a challenge!

:They start fighting, though it seems apparent that Kyo's more serious than she is! She sustains a few burns then retreats, while Kyo if anything has a few knicks:

Kyo: I'll burn everything down! (Got to warn Terry!)

King's bar

:It's a girl's team reunion, with many of present and past members there:

King: is it true Mai that you've been going around kicking the ass of any girl that dares say she's the hottest girl in all of gaming?

Mai: Yep... first I had to start with that Lara Croft, after all if I'm to lose the title it won't be to her.

Yuri: What about those Dead or Alive girls

Mai: Most of the girls were pretty reasonable, except for this wrestler bimbo. In fact I got a couple of students, Kasumi, Ayane come on in!

Kasumi: I was impressed with how Mai Sensei handled herself.

Ayane, with an ice pack: Well we fought, I lost...thus I'll learn from her. (Stupid fanboys...just because I have unusual hair and eyes; and I just attacked her because she looked like Kasumi)

Hinako: Whoa... but what about those Rumble Rose ladies?

Mai: Now that was mostly a bunch of wannabes, good thing I had Kasumi's help.

Mary: Seesh aren't you taking this a bit too seriously?

Mai: I'm doing this because when he does make a move, he'd be doing so on the hottest girl in all of gaming.

King: And you're still after that Lien?

Mai: Yes... though there's this Iroha back in the past I need to see about...just look at the message boards talking about it.

Yuri: you've been in the plot holes haven't you?

Mai: Yes, though first time was an accident... And about the cutest girl in all of gaming... well that's the Ruru's area. Cutie-hottie, I think that's where Yuri and Athena have to talk about it...

Mary: Though I also heard some disturbing news: Both Billy and Yamazaki have been sighted in southtown, who knows what'll happen or if they'd be in the upcoming tournament!

Mai: (Well no more Shermie... or the rest of those Orochi sluts)

King: what about here?

Mai: Only the matter of Lien, Leona doesn't really care about such things...though she did warn me against putting her in the same sentence as the other Orochi females.

Yuri: What about Angel form NESTS?

Mai: She lacks too much sense to be a threat.

:What happened to Xiangfei? Well she ended up doing dishes for the whole day at a Chinese place. I think it's agreed even the SNK girls want to know how she does it... eat that much... and not gain ANY weight.:

Outside the gym

:Rock, having just finished his training heads to the arcade, when he runs into her:

Rock: are you alright? Let me run inside and get some burn medicine

Nagase: Thanks, it's not bad, but it does hurt some. Don't worry about it.

Rock: It must have been Iori that did this, next time I run into him-

Nagase: It wasn't him... and I'm not exactly some helpless damsel, I can hold my own in a fight. (I must tell him soon...since Kyo Kusnagi will tell him)

Rock: Alright h-here just let me apply it :He carefully applies it:; S-sorry!

Nagase: Something tells me you aren't around women much.

Rock, blushing: Well growing up with Terry mainly meant dealing with a lot of guys.

Nagase: I'm feeling better, let's go and see if you're all bark, "Gawker Rock"

Rock, regaining his usual confidence: Yeah!  
:They resume walking there holding hands:

Arcade

:Admist the crowds that gathered in the wake, the Kim brothers, Shingo and Hotaru, Houtukomaru, and such have gathered. Even Rei and his girlfriend are there to watch.

Krissy: Finally a chance to see the famed Nagase in action.

Rei: But this time she's at a disadvantage... it's racing...something that Rock beats me at.

:Rock and Nagase are at the Gran Tourismo Arc machine, much akin to the fifth game, but fitted for the full driving experience, something for the hardcore race fan to take part in.:

Rock, fully zipped up: Brought your memory card?

Nagase, digging it out of her shirt: Here it is. I did a bit of preparing last night for this.

Rock, with a bit of blush: Using a controller is no substitute for a full cabinet. Try not to faint.

Nagase: That's mine line, gawker::sticks her tongue out a bit:

Rock: First stage, your pick.

Nagase: I choose the Miyogi Mountain area

Rock: (Ah a tricky area, but I'm familiar with Japanese style drift racing, even got the right car for it) :Picks a customized Mazada RX-9 (familiar to Initial D fans for sure):

Nagase: (I didn't think he'd be this familiar, let's hope that this car will do it) :Selects a Subaru Impreza race edition (rather famous car type race wise): Let's see if you can get past me as well as the pack.

Rock: That's fine, since one on one would be a bit boring!

:As they started the uphill course, over a distance, everyone else could see the action on the screen; Nagase wasn't affected by the burns though 2 people were wondering about them:

Shingo; (She fought sensei, since those match his style... and how often I got such burns. Something's up with her, but Rock seems to enjoying himself a lot.)

Rei: (She's more than she seems... wonder how he'd react to the truth)

:The race was very close, but Rock won it, then it was the downhill, it was also close in fact she managed to gain some lead, but near the end, she ended up last, there was some cheering, though many that knew Rock expected him to do well, though she led him outside.:

Nagase: First you did great out there, nice having a rival for once. But I must tell you... that I'm part of that group that's arranging the KoF, and these burns are from Kyo Kusanagi, whom I tested today, but the thing is I couldn't really fight him, so I was the one who got hurt instead of him. In fact you and Terry Bogard were on the list, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, despite the openings you had.

Rock: So that's it... don't worry I don't think badly of you. From what you told me, you didn't have a choice. Used as a living tool, well I'll make sure that you have a choice from now on! No matter what anyone says. That and Terry wants to meet you, I'm sure he'd understand your story, though if Kyo's there...

Nagase: You're sickenly gallant and sweet... but I can't dislike that at all!

: it's time to return

:a group of men in black appeared:

Rock: Yeah... for you goons to return before I make you!

Nagase: Rock... be careful

:Rock launches into an onslaught against the group, kicking, punching, and many moves until they were in a group and rushed him:

Men: Get him!

Nagase: (They won't succed, I know of his moves...)

Rock with his arms crossed with blue energy: Raising a... :Men jump towards him, intent on piling on him: STORM::a vortex of blue energy buffets the men, knocking them cold, but the energy in one of his hands doesn't stop: GAHHH!

:Nagase checks on him:  
Nagase: Something a matter?

Rock: No... it acts up like this...sometimes... painful, but I'll recover. Let's go, I'm sure there's some leftovers to eat.

:They leave but didn't notice a couple of people looking:

Krissy: What just happened with them?

Rei: Simple, his tale... has begun. His tale is a lot like K's

Krissy: Yeah... I love the whole story of K' and Kula!

Outskirts of southtown

Alba: Brother, what did you do this time?

Soiree: I was just asking this cute girl out, then this big guy came and BLAM! And I landed here. No it wasn't Duke...

Alba: We shouldn't expect a good reason to see him again. Within 2 weeks our next battle begins.

Soiree: Oh yeah the blonde... sure Mai's great, but I think I have no chance.

Alba: Little brother, still the same, well I'll drive you to your place, and be careful with that blonde, since she may be working for them. Seems as if they called in many of the previous fighters as well, still I will be one to stop Addes!

Hotel

:The Van with Ash and co finally drop them off:

Angel: Thank you!

Man: No... thank You.

Ash: I'll be going on my way now, don't follow me.

Shen Woo: I'm going to need a hot shower and a good day in bed... I didn't think she could kick my ass.

DonLou: It's no surprise, Nest wouldn't assign her to a team because she fills her outfit good, but most wouldn't see that coming. Well there she goes, most likely to wreak her own special brand of havoc. And those sports nuts went in.

Ash: Good riddance (Next time I'd have to sleep with her before I take such a stupid idea...Just because I'm beautiful doesn't mean I'm gay.)

:Meanwhile, the K-gang are in their rooms, though it seems as if there's only 2... and K' gets stuck with Kula:

Maxima: Just yell if you need any help

K': (You're lucky you're my friend... since I wouldn't be bother to get this doctor to fix anyone else's reactor! Oh great... another attempt by those 2 to get things going between us)

Whip, from other room: You 2 kids sleep well!

Kula: Okay, good night::in cute pjs and gets into bed:

K': (Order of business: Cold shower, bed, another cold shower) :Changes into his boxers and goes to bed as well: Good night kid

Kula: Good night poopie head!

Bus stop

:A large man in tourist outfit is waiting for a bus:

Man: (I got invited to a KoF to meet a fan... must be some generous person, well a break from Sumo or Street Fighter tournaments is always nice)

:Yes it's Edmund Honda, the ever famous Sumo Wrestle able to dodge fireballs with well timed flying headbutts:

Terry's place

Kyo: I tell you, they're taking steps to attack, though something was up with that girl... she wasn't really trying.

Terry: Perhaps she found something outside of her job... stick around, Rock's bring his girlfriend by, since he met her he doesn't seem angsty any more.

Kyo: But next time I run into her, I won't let her get away... this just sparked everything, what happened in 2003, with NESTS.

Terry: Thanks for the warning, unlike you, I'll try to talk, perhaps she could defect. I remember what happened with K'.

:Rock comes in with Nagase:

Kyo: YOU! It was a mistake not to take him out when you got the chance::Fists burst into a raging flame: What if she went after Yuki?

Rock: I won't let you harm her... can't you tell she wasn't trying::energy starts from his hands, while he has a kinda pained expression on his face: I heard what happened, but she was a tool to them! I told her I'd look out, even if it has to go through you!

Terry: (She has some burns, but she's worried about Rock. I've got to stop this) :STOP IT! You two fighting each other isn't going to help. Just settle down, and let me find out what's going on.

Nagase: it was my orders to track and test the most able of the career KoFers... Iori Yagami, Kyo Kusanagi, Terry Bogard, and a few others. It was a day where I was on a break when I ran into Rock, out of all the guys I played against... he sure wasn't the best. But he sure found a way to catch me off guard, and the more time spent with him, the less I wanted to do these missions. A carefree life, with supportive people. So I tested Kyo...but half heartely, and I knew I had to tell Rock, since if...

Terry: So you're thinking about defecting? Well you'll be welcome here. :Looks towards Kyo who's still angry: I know the risks.

Rock: You can get my bed, back to the couch it seems. And tomorrow morning you'll have a good breakfast!

Terry: Really he's a great cook! I think we'll end up in another alliance meeting.

Rock: Yeah... since from the sounds of things I'm sure other groups are in force.

Kyo: Count me out, since who knows what she'd do. I can't fail her :leaves:

Terry: The whole Orochi thing... miss, it seems your attack really set him off.

Rock: Still even though only a few are entering there's many people gathering it seems. And I'm sure Rei'd help.

Nagase: that guy in glasses?

Rock: Yeah, we ran into him a year back.

Flash back

Terry: heh

Rock: You got us lost didn't you?

Terry: Yeah, but it's hard to tell with half a map!

: May I help you by chance?

Terry: Sure and you are?

Rei: Rei Kusanagi, general dabbler in things. I was on my way to my post as military psychologist, but I can easily lead you to a resting point where I can get you a new map.

Rock: What's the catch?

Rei: None at all... I recognize Terry Bogard, and you are...

Rock: Rock Howard.

Rei: Ah, nice to meet the both of you. I do always want to help those in need

:They walk to the house:

Terry: Thanks for this laminated map!

Rei: You're welcome, be safe now, and be sure to train the kid well.

Terry: Why is that?

Rei: Since I saw him I had a strange feeling that he'd play a role in something one day.

:Terry and Rock leave:

back to the present

Rock: Since then we've often ran into him, and was the reigning game champ of Guilty Gear. He's weird, but helpful

Nagase: Though you sure he's that helpful?

Terry: I wouldn't doubt that at all...

Nagase: Since a new order was to observe him... they suspect something about him. So that would make him your ally. :Catches her head: Mind if I go to sleep... I'm getting tired.

Rock: Sure (That isn't normal... I think it's a case where I should e-mail him) :Remembers "Rock, here's my e-mail for emergencies. I'm a busy man, and can't waste my time with small stuff" that Rei said to him in the past, as she heads to bed: Do we still have any Vitamin shakes left?

Terry: some why?

Rock: I thought of something, I think it's a control thing that causes eventual lack of nutrients eventfully. And I think it's a case where I should e-mail him.

Terry: Yes he was looking into nanotechnology the last I heard from him. He mentioned "ensuring safe nanos" and some nonsense about preventing "Orgamechs" Don't worry, Rock, you're doing the right thing.

Rock: Thanks.

:Checks his computer to see he got a e-mail from someone talking about the alliance meeting:

E-mail: "Terry Bogard and Rock Howard, you presence is requested at the meeting in 10 days, as to decided how to handle things on and off the scenes. It appears someone has drawn various entrants here... including past team mates, as well as various young talent. Whoever done this while seeming for a random act of kindness, also ensures we have a larger talent pool. We must not let Addes cause infighting"

Terry: Seth sent this, hopefully Kyo cools off, since this was the short of thing Seth warned us against.

:Rock sends the e-mail, and quickly gets a reponse:  
Rei's e-mail: Is she asleep? If so I can wait til the morning, have something full of nutrients ready in the morning. And I'll need a blood sample as to determine what's in her system, and to find a way I can undo it. Bear with me, since I've just recently perfected the healing uses of such things, which I passed on to my friend Dr. Toki, who is official medic. Other than this... I can only say I'll try my best to help you. Though is your resolve truly strong enough to dare go against people whose mindsets are like Kyo's? If you need advice, seek out K' he has similar experience...warning; he's still stubborn, which is making his life more difficult. But pardon my ramblings. Good luck and be up early, as to best prepared.

Rock: Well I'm going to hit the hay, Terry.

Terry: Yeah, that and I can expect Andy and them to come by. I'll try to talk to them about it. :Goes into his room:

Rock: (Resolve? That I have... since I didn't care if he was the previous winner, I'd have fought him all out.) :Falls asleep:

Streets of southtown, after that scene

Rei: Toki? He went off with his girlfriend for a night out, and haven't come back yet. :Walks until he finds Toki's cell phone...by a plot hole. He looks towards it and he can only say one thing: Oh shit... I pray you two survive your trip. :Notices a presence behind him: You!

:It's revealed that a man appeared:

Man: Just taking a look, seeing how you're handling things. I think he'll survive... but not as the man you know, such as you have.

Rei: Old man...you do have a point, seems Rock has gotten himself into an interesting pickle... still the better to temper his resolve... and the one that you watched over is on his way here, and some of the people involved are here as well.

Strider Maverick: Yes, though I think they could help you in any case. That and if you need any more help on where to find warriors for your cause, I'll be at this cabin, writing my tales, once I do that, then I can begin life. :Hands him a card:

Rei: that's your fault for being overly serious about this!

Strider Maverick: old vs New I suppose. But I must warn you...not even I know much about Addes or their projects, and the fact they're interested in southtown of all the places. It must deal with plot holes.

Rei: I figured that when Rock e-mailed me about Nagase... I think they gleaned some ultra high tech stuff from another world or time. I don't need to tell you that I learned what I did from my time on pre-crisis Nanomachine Island, and the lessons I learned. But...

Strider Maverick: Ah... you know how Kyo felt... still try not to lose your head too much now. :Leaves:

Rei: Thanks, old man...:walks back to his hotel room: (I hope she isn't worried... I've got to tell her this, so she knows what's going on.)

Twin Hotel room (Pyscho Soldiers room)

:We see the group together plus Bao's new female friend:

Athena: So you say Bao made a friend?

Kensou: Yeah, but she seems nice only to him.

Athena: I'm sure it's just her way of dealing with things...

Chin: Kids these days... back in my day-

Kensou: Don't worry, I don't think it's like that yet, but I think it will be with time... when he starts noticing girls.

:Bao runs in:  
Bao: Meet Ninon, she's a witch!

:Ninon walks in:

Ninon: Ah the famed Athena, your abilties are often mentioned... not to mention feats by your namesake. And you must be Chin... but I must respectfully say... lay off the booze.

Chin::Laughs: She does have a point, I have no problems with her!

Athena: Thanks, so why did you decide to be his friend? (A sister must do her part)

Ninon: Because he does seem to be a geniuinely open minded cheerful boy. That isn't common in today's world. Half either get torches or run from the word witch.

Athena: Well that's good enough for me, well Hinako and her newly adopted sister called, they'll be arranging a meeting, and I've got to try my new costume!

Kensou, Chin: (New costume, alright!)

Chin: (It feels so wrong yet right... time to drink more) :Drinks some more:

Ninon: (Perverts)

Bao: I'm glad it worked well. But Ninon, what's gothic style?

Ninon: Well it's a style that deals with darker colors that harken back to older times, conjouring images of Vampires and such. Not to be mistaken with Goths... which are just a bunch of whiny little posers that should just die.

Kensou: OO (mommy)

Bao: So would an example of that be like what the guy in glasses was wearing?

Ninon: I must admit, he did do those dark blues very well. (Oh yeah my idiot sister... in 3.. 2...1)

:Mignon crashes through the doorway in her cat girl outfit:

Mignon's found you, sister, ah are these your new friends::Sees bao: Oh he's so cute::Gets struck by lighting:

Ninon: My... how did that happen (Hands off... he's too good for you... that pervert would be more your pace)

Kensou, Chin: (Catgirl... guilt free... no whacks with a paper fan)

:Athena comes out in her latest outfit and sees the 2 being gawkers, so she hands Ninon a paper fan:

Athena: When I give the signal, you hit the young pervert, while I hit the old :Taps Kensou on the shoulder:

Kensou: (Holy mother of god... that's so perfect... the only way this could be better is if-) :Ninon hits him, but it was lighting charged:

Ninon: Quite odd weather we're having (Pervert)  
:Athena in contrast rather gently whacks Chin, who doesn't complain after seeing Kensou... or a toasted version that goes "ow" each he's poked with a stick, much like Ninon's doing right now; though the rest of the night ends without note:

Ninon: I do look forward to future meetings, and Bao, I must get you some better clothes

Bao: Okay (People always calling me a girl...or a Chinese stereotype, whatever that is)

Athena: Don't forget your sister! It was nice meeting you too!

Kensou, still with smoke rising from him: Yeah what she said.

:Ninon takes her sister, while Chin's passed out the fourth time in the day; though they're used to it.:

Kim household

Kim: We'll be catching up, girls, make sure my sons don't cause too much trouble.

May Lee: What do you 2 do to cause that?

Dong Hwan: A mix of a father obbessed with justice, Tae Kwan Do training, male hormones, and the general inability to get dates, something I think you could help me out with.

Jae Hoon, Chae Lim: (I can't believe he said that)

May Lee: Sure, I do prefer the method I use to kick butt, straight to the point. Let's go have some fun!

Jae Hoon, Chae Lim: (I can't believe she went for it.)

Jae Hoon, sweating: Miss Chae-

Chae Lim: (Ah he's isn't cocky like his brother, ah he must be one interested in traditions) Well I wouldn't mind hanging out with you. But not in your singlets!

May Lee: Yeah they smell!

:The 3 signlet wears change; Dong Hwan in an outfit that empathizes his abs- in short from Shen Woo's book. Jae Hoon decided to go for a more conservative approach with a button up shirt and jeans. Chae Lim, wore one of her own outfits (I think an example would be her alt costume):

Dong Hwan: (Have fun, bro, I sure will!)

Jae Hoon: That l-looks nice!

Chae Lim: Thank you. I guess the big one must be the trouble maker. But where are we going?

Jae Hoon: Not King's... we made a mess there. I think we finished working off the damage at the Pao Pao.

Dong Hwan: Yeah... I think we got enough for a fat "necessary" tip.

May Lee: Then let's go, the night's young, and cooped here is no place to be!

:They leave... though Kim's wife doesn't notice... for she's busy playing Tetris... so she'll be dead to the world for a while. Meanwhile the far from dyanamic duo of Chang and Choi:

Alley by the house

Chang: It is time...

Choi: Alter self power-

Chang: Activate!

:They put their cereal box rings together... and they start changing into Smart Chang and Cool Choi:

Chang, now in a Grey shirt and white pants, now with hair and buff: Tonight will be our night-

Choi, now a bit taller, not ugly in a white mack daddy suit with hat: Yeah! To party free from those maniacs, which are at King's

Chang: Pao Pao then... and if the master's sons are they, avoid trouble.

Choi: Yes, but I'm sure they'll make us regret it dearly... more so than them.

:They leave to fillfil their destinies... or in their tradition fail miserably:

Pao Pao Café

:The night life is now active, with some dancing and such, though it's not as rowdy as King's Bar can get. May Lee has dragged Dong Hwan on the dance floor, and doing some "interesting" dancing, while the more reserved pair are at a booth talking about their aspirations:

Chae Lim: You shouldn't let your brother drag you into any hair brained schemes anymore...

Jae Hoon: Actually, it was a team effort, a misguided one. Such as tonight, though I think it went well. But my brother can be such a horndog.

Chae Lim: Yeah..and she's going alone with it. I don't get these newtypes.

Jae Hoon: Yeah... what's a matter with tradition?

Chae Lim: So how long did you have a crush on me?

Jae Hoon, who is beet red: Well, I seen you practicing in your singlet... and I was just awed, and to be honest, you'd be perfect to help me carry on the tradition...(Oh no...)

Chae Lim: You seem very dutiful... I guess he's ahead- oh for the love of- :They seen the wilder couple doing even more lewd steps, but soon both couples are approached by 2 young men in Chinese garb, Yang and Yun from SF3:

Yang: I couldn't have noticed-

Chae Lim: You seriously expect that to work? Please leave us alone, alright.

:Then the other guy goes flying out the door:

Dong Hwan, looking at Yang: You want some of this? Get outta her- whoa :Watches as Chae knocks him out with a kick and dumps him out the door:

Jae Hoon: That was great!

Dong Hwan: (And no tables smashed!)

Chae Lim: Let's dance, don't worry it won't be as lewd as hers.

Jae Hoon: Alright... though I have 2 left feet...

:They go to dance and things go on, while at the bar:

Lily: I worry about Billy.

Joe: Don't worry, if anything... I'd be more worried about who'd mess with him. (Such as me... how can he have such a cute sister?)

Lily: Those Koreans take things seriously.

Joe: Ah Kim's kids... not surprised. Their dad is a pretty hardcore guy at his style.

:As for the temporarily improved Chang and Choi? Well they have a crowd of ladies with them, though Choi leaves:

Chang: what's up. buddy?

Choi: I remember my wife... have fun for me too! And don't do anything stupid::Leaves:

Chang: Don't worry, buddy, I'll be careful.

King's bar

Jhun: Think they realized that we had the girls there on purpose?

Kim: Nah... I wouldn't want to crush their hopes, they've really thought this plan out. But I'm sure the girls will keep them out of trouble. Don't know about May Lee though, since if they paired how I think they did, she and Dong will cause even more trouble.

Jhun: Even then it's a halfway perfect, since I think it's the matter of girls that was causing the trouble. But those two will be like us someday, though I wonder who'd be better.

Kim: Can't say... chances are it'd be Jae, since he takes this training more seriously, and Chae would just compound that. But I'm worried about this tournament, what might be in it.

Jhun: Other than what sexy outfit Athena would be wearing?

Kim, sweatdropping: I'm serious! There's been madmen, giant snakes and loonies wanting it, or even said madman's kids. Though the son's a good sport, he's fierce... and his sister is frickin' nuts.

Jhun: Yeah...but she's pretty hot, and since...

Kim, pushing the drink away: I think you've had enough. Let's just go back to the house and get you dried out.

Jhun, wobbly and rambling: Boy what wouldn't I give...

:They leave as they noticed a blur that resembles a red scarfed boy, yes, that means Hokutomaru is out on the loose:

Andy's apartment

Andy: Mai, he's ran off... and what the? Eiken::Drops the DVD case as he starts nosebleeding:

Mai::Gets him a tissue: How did he get this... it must be Kim's kids! I doubt he'd be able to get into too much trouble, he's just a kid.

Andy: I don't know, Mai...

Mai: Unlike a certain someone, he would make a move on a willing, super sexy girl. :Does a sexy pose in her 2 billionth attempt to seduce Andy, and about the kid... well: That it's normal for him to like girls...though I think I might have influenced his tastes.

Andy:... :Frozen statue in response to Mai's pose:

Mai: Oh well, I won't give up. Heheh... :Continues giggling: (Chances are knowing him, he'd end up with a woman... but at least he gets the idea...)

:Goes to bed with Andy still a statue:

Streets

:Hokutomaru is speeding along the streets until he ends up face first in something soft.:

Angel: Oh it's a cute little ninja boy!

Hokutomaru: (Whoa... a hot babe... and my face were in her boobs! Cool!) Yes I am::Smiles his cutest smile: (Unlike sensei who doesn't make a move on Oneechan, I know better!)

:A distance away are another couple... a cat girl and a short cute boy:

Aisha: Ah, once you go cute... you can't go back!

Hisame, blushing: Ai-chan,could we get them privacy?

Aisha: Okay, Shizu-ruru (Fact: Hisame is in fact what a male ruru would be.)

:back to the march-december two:

Angel: want to play, or would humpie not be fun?

Hokutomaru: Oh that'd be VERY fun!

Angel: Okay, let's go the hotel room!

:They leave and Joe sees them:

Joe: (Man... where the hell did he learn to do that... it certainly wasn't from Andy. Let me see I could "save" the kid... or I could let him have a hell of a first time... Anyways from what I remember... other than she having great boobs, was that she seriously wasn't mean or evil... but boy can she kick ass...like mine)

:Walks to his place, having dropped Lily off, and now a word from the author:

Me: Well in real life such a thing isn't so funny. But then again this is SNK, and frankly guys reading this you know you'd have done the same thing in the kid's shoes! His age is figured around 14. And Angel? Well she speaks for herself, no idea of such little things such as statuary laws and such. And frankly such an end result is kinda funny. :My phone rings: Hello?

Duck: Hello, this is Duck King from southtown radio, calling to tell you, you're going to hell for that. Before you do, play King of Fighters XI with me as a playable character!

Duck's baby chick with a blue Mohawk: Peep pep Peeep! (And you'll fry like chicken in there!)

Me: (Heck, when I did that Johnny/May Scene in my GGX fic, no one called me about that...)

:back to the fic:

Neo Skynoah

Adelheid: (I hope this turns out to be good, I do enjoy watching fights, and I do hope my sister doesn't blow this up) :Falls asleep:

:In Rose's room, she reading something while plotting:

Rose: (Let me see... which guy to go after... old, old, pervert, nutcase, loser, too twerpy, OOH! Now that's a man!) :Puts down the King of Fighters all time fighter roster to reveal a picture of... Gato: (I wonder if I should order that Zelos/Seles doujin or not)

:in Adelheid's room, he wakes up in a cold sweat:

Adelheid: (scary... my sister has GOT to go out... I don't care with WHO, just as long as she doesn't try anything on ME!)

:Rose then decides not to:

Rose: (Nah... I think brother's gay anyway) :Sounds of a cake pan hitting a head is heard in a room:

Adelheid, with bump on head: (I am not gay... but to be honest I've got to go out of this ship... and get laid! No one associated with fighters...I've seen too many people go flying past the ship as a result of what I assume of even getting close to Hotaru Futbata, and a guy in glasses crashed right into the ship) :Mentally laughs then falls asleep:

The Kim apartment

:They're back before the 2 men and the impulsive duo run off to Dong's room, to do things hormone teenagers of opposite genders do when no parents are around:

Chae Lim: I don't believe it... right in the house!

Jae Hoon: Oh yeah I know where dad's high school yearbook is!

Chae Lim: Really? This I've got to see.

:They're looking at it, and it says "Most likely to have table smashing kids" and "Most lame attempt at being rebellious" is Kim, seen in a black and red Singlet:

Jae Hoon: That's just sad...

Chae Lim, digging up the Southtown High school year book : You're in here, as well as a few others :As she reads is Rock was voted "Most popular", "Most likely angst", "Most likely to be made a main character in a nutty KoF fanfic" Hotaru was voted "Most cute" and "Most likely to lose prospective dates to her psychotic brother", the Kim brothers "Most likely to cause trouble": But there's different things, it says you're most likely to be like your father. And for that idiot, "Most likely to get caught with a girl by his dad"

:Both laugh at that, and soon Kim and Jhun come home, and Jhun runs to the bathroom:

Kim: So how were things while we were gone::Behind him are Chang and Choi, back to normal, sneaking to their basement room, Kim would have caught them, but... just then:

Dong Hwan, from his room: SUPERSWEET!

:And any doubts that Kim had about what was going on there-:

May Lee: HARDER!

:Kim just shrugged his shoulders after that:

Kim: Ah... it went as I expected...

Jae Hoon: You mean... you expected this... and I thought we thought of an excellent plan...

Kim: Well, I figured that girl problems were the source of troublemaking, so I decided to nip that in the bud. Well Jae, I'm proud of you, for not proceeding to deflower my best student.

Chae Lim, blushing: I'd never-

Jae Hoon, completely red: I wouldn't dare-

Kim: And of your brother... well at least she's on the pill.

:They all laugh at that, and Mrs. Kim is now asleep after reaching level 46 on it, and in the basement:

Choi, asleep: Oh honey... those are ripe peaches...

Chang: (Whew... thanks to what May Lee and Dong Hwan were doing, we snuck by)

DouLon's room

:We see him eating room service food, drinking from the mini bar, and watching a porn movie, or the full hotel experience:

Iori's room

:Iori is sleeping, putting aside his usual agenda:

Iori sleeping: (Kill Kyo, Kill Kyo, Kill Kyo, meet blue haired soldier girl, Kill Kyo)

DouLon: (I could never afford to grievously abuse hotel perks, thanks Addes!)

Addes main office

Man: Sir... someone managed to invite a bunch of people and have Addes pay for their room... including a DouLon's massive bill.

: Who the hell watches this many porn movies... it's as if he's purposely trying to abuse the perks! It has to be him...

Man: Also sir... we weren't able to retrieve the analyzer... the limiters and safeguards are in place, so if nothing's done, it will self destruct via lack of nutrients.

: Don't count on that... if Rei Kusanagi is the man we think he is, he'll most likely counter that. Prepare to have D-004 ready for retrieval, permission to terminate any that get in his way, just as long that data comes back intact. Few know of the potiental of plot holes... he might be one. If not for Lazarus :points to a hooded man by his side, we wouldn't have made as much progress. Even NESTS went poking around as well, now we have their technology.

Man: Also sir, word of an "Observer" has been floating around.

Lazarus: Yes, they are ancient guardians, their knowledge makes them a threat, and their habit of making heroes. I believe that this Rei is one of them... and he's done steps to tilt things in their direction. But I've also heard rumors of dissent. Since "it" ran off, Kusanagi and Rock Howard are at odds. Seems the battles he's been in have started to take their toll, I believe this is our chance to use that... And do not worry about Mr. Kane, I have a solution to that myself. Please take my advice into consideration, sir. Though Mr. Howard... he seemed quite formidable. Hopefully Duke can handle him. By your leave, sir.

: Don't worry, it's highly valued. We're searching for the most powerful monsters at the moment. By your suggestion we will change the format, and make them go through the building. Let's see Seth and his boy scouts deal with this.

Hidden Base underground underneath the ruined outskirts

:In a room it has the Ikaris, PF/Sparrows, as well and Rei and Krissy, the latter is asleep:

Rei: (Must have been a long day): Well I must report, that Nagase, refered to as the "analyzer", is in Terry and Rock's custody. I'm currently preparing a kit to undo the control nanos most likely embedded. My attempt at gathering other fighters has succeded, though some might be here for other reasons. Also it seems the young talent has started to mingle as well. But Kyo's behavior though, does prove to be a risk. It seems that the previous battles took their toll, and he told no one. Sadly I have no new info on Addes themselves, just that the leader has an aide who is hooded and in robes. I believe he's the one with plot hole knowledge.

Heidern: Very well, You and her may go. Must have been a tiring day for her. :points to Krissy:

Rei: Yeah (finding out all that stuff, still she's with me)

Marco: Exceptional as always. As for us, I think we'll go and take a look at Southtown and take a break while we're at it. Please pass on the info to Seth.

Heidern: I'll do that, though if that bastard pops up from one of these holes... I'll send him back to hell!

Rei: (Ah yes... the quest for vengeance... since Rugal's apparent death, Heidern has stepped to the background and let the orders handle the battles)

:As for the others, Ralf and Clark are still up playing Metal Slug 6, as themselves:

Ralf: Oh yeah! I can survive anything, even a nuke!

Clark, grining: (I've aways wanted to backbreak a tank!)

:Leona's in her room, writing down her agenda, which is "await orders, Do orders, put up with them.":

Leona: Keep it quiet in there!

Ralf, from the other room: At least I'm not as noisy as the rabbits!

:He was referring to Trevor and Nadia... only they would on during a mission do such a thing, everyone else was asleep in their separate rooms:

Quasi Ad 3

Fio, in a swimsuit: Hello, I'm Fio Germi, from the metal slug series...um, to tell you about the second Maxium Impact King of Fighters. I'll be in it as well as many of the most popular fighters... do I really have to do this?

SNKP Producer: it's in the contract, just like that

SNKP Key Grip: Sir, Marco's here and he's pissed.

SNKP Producer: You can stop fliming and god save us all.

:Screen goes out sounds of gunfire and screams, comes back on to see Fio in a large towel and Marco:

Marco: It'll be on Fighters TV, check your local cable provider... and by the way SNK Playmore, do this again, I will strike again!

Fio: But if you do... there won't be any more games...

Marco: I doubt it. But I must- oh this stupid thing

:Shuts off camera:

Second Quasi Ad

Jake: Have you got an Orgamech problem? Is everything mutating because of nanomachines? Then call me Jake Warren, the Genocide Hero. I assure you I'll only Genocide the Orgamechs. Though cleanup will cost extra. Call 1-800-Nano-Breaker. (Why me... with my game getting bad reviews, I have to resort to these to get the proper maintenance funds)

Saurin: I'm the god of evil... proof? I have nude codes for the latest-  
:Gets clicked off:

Terry: Stupid long commercials...

Preview for next episode.

Ninon: Next on "The bloody trails of Ninon the Archwitch and Bao the Psychic Dark Lord, Evil arises in southtown and it's up to us to stop them. Of course we help the ever helpless alliance with defeating them. You will watch it! (This is pretty fun!)

Bao, in a bunch of dark lord's clothes???

Mignon: What happened to Mignon's show?

Ninon: It got canceled! Anyways Miss Athena's show did that stuff better.

Rest of the cast: We're not helpless!

Ninon: Whatever...oh yeah one more thing... :Lighting strikes Kensou and Rei AGAIN: Terrible weather isn't it? Now I'm done. :Leaves:

Chapter 4: Second lapse of sanity after the first. (I know I make absolutely no sense...but I'll run with this)

Andy and Mai's place

:It's early in the morning and Andy has at last went back to normal and to sleep, a knocking is hear. Mai in an oversized T-shirt answers the door and it turns out to be Angel with a big grin, with Hokutomaru in her arms, asleep with a really big grin:

Angel: Oh Mai; here he is! Don't worry I took good care of him, see?

Mai: Ah... I can tell.

Angel: It was so good... about 5 times during the whole night... though I think being at his age helped things...did know you know that they get their best by 17?

Mai, with eyes like OO, and fully awake: WHAT? He did that? Makes me wonder where he gets it from... since a certain someone...

Andy: Mai... what is it? it's 7am in the morning...

Mai: Oh just Angel after your student gave her the best night of her life...

:Andy just falls over frozen again:

Angel: Think I could pick him up again sometime? It was really fun, and so were his stories!

Mai: Ah sure! (That'll save the girls some trouble... as if Kim's sons didn't pull enough stunts) :Remembers Andy at 14, after leaving her shower door open one time... where at the time she was only a small C cup, he ran with his nose bleeding: (Oh Andy...)

Hotel lobby

:Benimaru, Goro, and Shingo are at breakfast:

Benimaru: I wonder what happened last night? Kyo was all sulking and such, like that Orochi mess

Goro: I think perhaps he should have taken a break...

Shingo: I think it has something to do with Rock's girlfriend having burns...I don't know what's going on with him even!

:Yuki comes running down:

Yuki: Kyo's not here! He left a note saying about sorting things out. He came in to a real sour mood... and he wouldn't even talk to me!

Goro: That bad... Well we'll start looking

Shingo: I'll ask Rock if he knows anything

Benimaru: I'll try to see about that on my way.

:They leave:

The Psycho Soldiers room

Kensou: Ah nothing like the morning meat bun::Eats a meat bun:

Chin: Or the morning drink::Gulps some down:

Bao: Sorry brother, I'll try to get her to warm up...when is sis going to get back from her walk?

:Athena runs in:

Athena: I saw some brunt corpses on my way... and it couldn't have been Iori... third degree burns... but I seen they were wearing black suits.

Chin: Must have been some goons, but Kyo wouldn't have gone killing people needlessly.

Kensou: Hasn't he been through a lot? What if he snapped? What if some goons attacked him and caused a snap... That's the last thing we need... a Riot of Blood Kyo!

Athena: Don't say that::runs off:

Kensou: Well... I'm off, time for me to start training

Chin: But you're not in this one

Kensou: No it's something I've been meaning to do... getting out of his shadow...and if he really has gone like that. I'll stop him. :Goes off:

Chin: Terrible omen indeed.

Meanwhile a hotel somewhere

Diana: Sure it's a good idea letting them run off somewhere

Foxy, Bandaged up: I'm sure they'll take care of her, It's that stubborn boy that should be worried about. This injury from K9999 sure hurts... didn't help that the freak was ticked by what happened.

A house somewhere

:A Man is playing Solitaire on a table and hears some ads on TV, including the second MI KoF tournament:

Oswald: Sounds fun... I must watch this when it does come on :Resumes his game:

On the streets

:It seems Benimaru, Shen Woo, and Soiree decided to make a womanizing team for the day, and set off for King's bar:

Soiree: Ah See that brown haired cutey? Let's see who can charm her first!

Benimaru: Those glasses, innocent face and ample figure are just exquisite.

Shen Woo: And too boot it doesn't seem too threating.

: They go about flirting with the bespectacled girl... a shadow creeps up.:

Girl: I'm sorry, but I'm taken... please stop before you get yourselves hurt

:The guys feel a tap, and they turn around to see... Marco... who is a bit peeved. And they decided save for Shen Woo, that the best choice is to RUN:

Shen Woo: Ah, unlike them, I like to prove my strength as much as get a babe.

:What happens after that would qualify as use of excessive force, and moments later a mummied Shen is dumped out side:

Shen: MMff Mf Mfff (How the hell was I supposed to know she was Marco's girlfriend?)

Soiree: It's not over yet, the day's still young, and I'm sure in the next scene you'll be all better, Shen.

Benimaru: With a triple threat of studliness there should be no way we should fail! (That and see if I find Kyo...eventfully)

:They go walking off, else where...:

Goro: (No luck at all... just reports of a rampage against goons... has he really started to go off the deep end?)

:And Ninon and Bao are walking to her favorite clothing store... as to get Bao "more fitting attire", when she stops:

Ninon: Let's wait here a moment (There's someone trying to attack me... I think a simple curse should do it. Let's see how like likes karma) :whisper a few words: Okay we can go.

Bao: Okay!

:Unknown to the boy Yamazaki was in alley trying to attack, but due to the curse... his extendo fist is headed right back at him, he tires a couple more times afterwards, just to get hit again:

Yamazaki: (Witches... they ain't worth any ransom) :Sulks into the alley:

Riding Knights hideout

:B.Jenet found a letter by the door addressed to her and reads it:

B.Jenet: I guess she found out about what I said about her. I think a guy like Andy is best for me, and that ninja Hayate from Dead or Alive is also hunky.

:Hidden there is Ayane:

Ayane: (Feh if Mai-sensei was really serious about this, she'd have killed them all in their sleep. I'm sure she'd let me have a turn...since Hayate is mine!)

Pao Pao Café, later in the day

:The Trio of womanizers have stopped here, to see if they can make a score without getting their asses kicked:

Benimaru: Ah there's one

Shen Woo: Well there's the guy that gave us the tickets. I feel kind a bad, but it's our duty to ensure girls get the utmost good time, right?

Soiree: Yeah!

:They walk up to the table where Rei and Krissy are quietly having brunch, though Rei notices them as he gets up:

Krissy: Please don't cripple them

Rei: Don't worry, it'll be worse

:The three crowd up on him:

Soiree: Sorry man, but you can't stand a chance against us 3.

Rei: In fact I do... I might not look like it, but I'm trained in various styles, such as this :Quickly taps a spot on the back of their heads:

Benimaru: What is that supposed to do?

Shen Woo: I think he's been watching too much...oh god...

:Shen is the first to notice what he did... hit a vital point as so they lose bladder control as they go running off:

Rei: Don't worry you'll regain it, think twice about womanizing!

Krissy: You know how to do that?

Rei: Yeah... I can easily strike at the vital spots of things. In fact, I ended up helping Mai out once...though in the end she had to replace her outfit. :Gets smacked: Hey! It's better than accidentally killing her, and it was before I met you!

Krissy: I hope so... since remember what happened to that fat guy that messed with my friend Vale?

Rei: Yeah... I think if the castration wasn't enough... the trauma would have rendered him impotent! (He jerked around her best friend... and she went Riot of Blood on him...he's lucky he got off with a castration... I had to endure a few burns and claw marks before I could even hope to knock her out with a vital point poke; that reminds me... another joke to pull on those goons from Addes) :PDA sounds off and he reads it: Seesh there she goes, asking me to help her students out later...

Krissy: Oh... okay, since I know you've done a lot already. You've got to have me meet her!

Rei: Easy enough, since from what I heard they're going to on another date. (And got that sample on analysis to see what's in it exactly, even to the DNA... though if there's DNA stuff... It'd take days to find a way to undo it... that's technology thousands of years ahead of this time...and not sloppy genetic modifications... like in some realities)

Kim household, early in the morning

:Dong Hwan and May lee are in robes walking down to the kitchen for breakfast... to find Kim, Jae Hoon and Chae Lim with non-paused faces.:

Kim, with a evil smirk: Good morning, I'm sure you had fun. I have nothing but good words... and may your kids smash your tables

Jae Hoon: I'm surprised that you waited to get to your room to do that...you were practically dry humping each other on the dance floor!

Chae Lim: And what do you have to say for yourselves?

:The two realize that the others are poking fun:

Dong Hwan: That it was pretty damn good...

May Lee: It was like what I always imagined

:Everyone else sweatdrops:

Everyone else: (They really are perfect for each other!)

:As for the other members of the household, Mrs. Kim is cooking, listing to New Faces band on her cd player as she's not aware that A) they're dead and B) were out to bring back orochi...at least it wasn't disco. And Chang and Choi are helping Jhun get down the stairs...he's really hung over:

Jhun: Did I really say stuff like wanting to rip Athena's skirt off?

Chang: yeah you were pretty much out of it... but it was the booze talking, not you. You and master kim are great men of justice. (Yeah right...you're a fanboy pervert)

Choi: Just settle down and let it past, I'm sure Kim won't tell anyone.

Jhun: Whew... by the way guys, do you think Rose Bernstein is hot?

Chang: Bit young, but yeah!

Choi: But she's as nutty as Rugal! You must have been drunk! (Oh yeah... last night was a great night... and as long as we have this tape, we can get more free nights!)

:Choi's recording this with a tape recorder... as to blackmail him later! All part of their plan, and as they take him to the Kitchen, Kim passes something to them:

Kim's note: "Get me that tape... or 5 weeks of special training!"

:They pass the tape to him secretly:

Kim: (Now I can never let him live that down, "Oh if I could just make love to Athena" I guess I can overlook those two goon's mischief) Hey guys, consider tonight off, but no trouble!

Choi and Chang: (You know what this means? Starcraft Night! Oh yeah!)

:Did you think they'd go out again... not like they are now... and they got addicted to it during the first MI KoF Tournament since Kim was too busy worrying about Chae:

Gato's house, late morning

:Gato's mediating on what to do...:

Gato: (That boy picked up Hotaru... need to think of way to get strong... and beat that man!) :Hears a knocking: (Whoever it is... they had better have a good reason for interrupting my routine!)

:He answers it to find a blonde girl in a fancy dress, which displayed her ample figure, those familiar with 2k3 would know her as Rose:

Rose: Hello, I'm Rose Bernstein, a big fan of yours. The way you just savagely pulverize your enemies... just art.

Gato, with a surprised look: Thank you, but... if you're looking for Hotaru, she already left with her new boyfriend.

Rose: Not at all, could I at least rest a bit inside, since I did come a long way to meet you. (Soon he'll be mine...)

Gato: Alright, do come in (Hotaru would be so upset if I didn't let a guest in... don't know how to deal with girls...wow she has nice boobs..., no must think murderous thoughts)

:He takes her in... and 15 minutes pass, at his point Adelheid's taking a stroll though southtown, after ensuring his ship was properly locked up:

Adelheid: What a wonderful day to see what I can do... no sister to watch over... no worries about her blowing up-

Rose, from the house: YES! COME IN ME, YOU MAGNICIANT BEAST!

Adelheid: (Better him than me) :Runs as far away form area as fast as he can: (I hope I won't need therapy...)

earlier in the morning, on the way to Terry's

Kasumi: Mai-sensei, what about Rose Bernstein? Isn't she a threat to your title?

Mai: No... she has the "Hottest psycho babe of all gaming" title and Her and that I-no are bad news...

Andy, carrying an out cold Hokutomaru: Whew, whatever he did must have worn him out (He didn't have sex with a woman; he didn't have sex with a woman)

Joe: (OH yes he did, and a fine ass one too. If not for my promise to Lily, I'd have hit that...but I know better... that Angel would kick my ass) ::looks up: Hey Tizoc! Long time no see! Nice pose!

:up on a roof in a very superheroish pose is Tizoc, the man with a griffin mask:

Tizoc: Yes, just wait right there :Drinks from his sports bottle, which had a mix of V8, griffinade (yes a sports drink endorsed by Tizoc who also made it), and red bull, and flies down... yes red bull gives him wings:

Joe: Oh they weren't kidding about that! Hey we're on our way to Terry's! I wonder how Rock's doing.

Tizoc: Off I go, away::Files off again as the rest continue again:

Terry's apartment, 6:30am

Rock, watching over her: (She seems fine... where is he): Notices Rei there setting up stuff on a table:

Rei: Let me take a sample :Tries to put a syringe, but quickly avoid a knife slice: I was just trying to help!

Nagase, groggy: Sorry, is there any food?

Rei: Rock, go get the food ready. Miss I'll need a blood sample as so I can find a way to undo your nutrition problems.

Nagase: You know that I need those? How?

Rei: Rock caught on. Very bright kid. :Takes the sample and puts a cloth bandage over the arm, just when Rock comes in: I'll see about this :leaves

Rock: Here it is, a bowl of Total Raisin brand, and a vitamin shake, strawberry flavored. It was on quick notice. He's off at his portable med lab working on stuff.

Nagase: I'd never thought that's why they had me take such things... I must have been just a tool... and if I ran off... I'd have...

Rock: Don't worry, just eat. He should have something ready before long. Yeah what kind of monsters are they to take people and use them as tools.

:Meanwhile Rei's looking at the blood sample:

Rei: (Ah... nanos... with programmed to destroy any nutrients not specially marked. Now if I just change their programming to do nothing and to have it overwrite the others. And just to be safe I'll insert some to restore nutrients. Simple stuff, but this can't be it... I must take it to the main lab for a closer look. Toki, hope you're managing...) Ah done::Goes in Rock's room:

Rock: You're done? Is it what I thought?

Rei: Right on the money, This has reprogrammed ones as well as few others. I estimate full recovery with in a day. So that means no fighting, Miss Nagase, but as dates and lovemaking... no problem.

Nagase: I'm not some loose girl. Not all female teenage ninjas are busty floozies. :Adjusts her glasses: And what if I told your girlfriend, that you wrote that infamous ToS Doujin, "Vanillia/Chocolate"?

Rei: Sorry... (She definitely deserves her title...) Well Let me go and pack up, though if you hear anything about Kyo, e-mail me. His attitude could prove to be a threat, and I'm sure at least Terry realizes that Kyo might have had a psychotic snap!

:Sounds of Terry getting up and saying about breakfast:

Rock: Sure.

:After he cooks it, Rei's seen leaving:

Rei: Remember if you get news about Kyo, notify me, got it.

Terry: Sure... think you'd tell his friends?

Rei: Yes... since I'm sure they'd be the first to notice. See ya later::Leaves:

Rock: Whew... I'm looking forward to the tournament...since I'll really let them have it now!

Terry: Yeah... though it's still always before it starts... and the fighting might begin sooner.

Nagase: I do remember something... I once did see the main office... of the leader...but the only one visable was Lazarus, the advisor. It's been said Addes got most of its technology and power from his advice... Plot holes... yes using plot holes to gain power or technology... your friend must have done likewise. I can't say much, since Lazarus was the one put on studying them. My burns... they're healing pretty fast... I suspect that his programming had a healing assistance as well.

Terry: Don't know... that I know was that he knows about them.

Rock: Yeah. Say want to come down to the Gym later on? It might not be much fun, but I usually go there everyday with Terry.

Terry: And I'm sure we'll see more company. Don't worry, Rock, if Kyo's there, I'll try to reason with him.

:Breakfast continues until a loud bunch of knocking occurs. Rock answers it and it's Shingo and Hotaru:

Shingo: Do you know what happened between that girl and sensei? Since he's been acting funny, even to Yuki.

Hotaru: And we ran into Kensou who mentioned him killing some goons. He said he'd be at the gym training to defeat him should he ever go...

Shingo: Blood Riot, like Iori at times...

Terry: This is bad...I've got to call Saiysu to find out what's going on.

Nagase: Sending that guy an e-mail?

Rock: Yeah... I think we've got to be careful... since I think he has it in for me and you. :Sends the e-mail:

Shingo: Speaking about gyms, I'll head down there as well. So you don't know where he might have gone?

Terry: Nope... haven't the slightest...perhaps the closest place is the outskirts, those are rather chaotic... often good for survival stuff. No one goes in there that doesn't want a fight, and I wouldn't go there. If he has matters, he'll come back when he's resolved them.

Shingo: Thanks::Goes running off:

Hotaru: Whew... wait up::Runs off:

Rock: Lazarus... that name... (Is it father... is he plotting this...no he's long since died!)

Terry: (Geese are you still coming back again?) A storm's brewing...

Nagase: What? The weather said it would be nice.

Rock: It's his way of saying that basically, this won't go as planned.

Terry: The king of fighters was a tournament that Geese Howard, founder and first ruler of Southtown made.

Nagase: (Rock's father?)

Terry: Me, my brother and our friend Joe set out to stop him and avenge our father's death. I fought against many foes... most of which are now my friends, such as Richard and Duck King. I made it to Geese, and fought a bitter life and death battle, and in the end, I won, but also knocked him out of the window... and he fell to his death... or so I believed. He has on many occasions came back from death, though those times he jumped out of the window.

Nagase: Ah Duck King... I like listing to that station, better than that pop crap. "Plot Hole technique"...

Terry: Yes, it was then that plot holes started appearing all over the world, most of them here. But a year after that a man named Wolfang Krauser organized another one, this time everyone all over the world took part, I once fought and won that. Then it was quiet in the world... there were a few things in southtown, but then... KoF returned... this time there was teams. The highlight was supposed to be the showdown between Me, Andy and Joe, against the Kyokugen Karate group. But an upstart group from Japan overshadowed it. It was lead by Kyo Kusanagi. His style easily overshadowed much... maybe except guys gawking at the women's team. It turned out a man named Rugal was behind it. From there on, there were 3 main groups that wanted to take advantage of KoF for their goals: Followers of Orochi, NESTS, and a neo group.

Nagase: then with the Maxium Impact ones... Addes.

Rock::Yawns: Sorry but that's the umpteenth time I've heard the history, the full version at that!

:but before Rock could get bored, Andy, Mai and Joe come in:

Joe: YOSHA! Wake now, Rock? Whoa... now that's something you don't see very day.

Nagase: Haven't you seen a ninja computer geek before?

Joe: (Yeah...but geeks aren't this attractive... oops better stop thinking before Rock lets me have it)

Mai: Rock, I guess all the boys are making moves today.

Rock, blushing: Ah well...

Terry: Mai, stop teasing him!

Andy: She was referring to him :Points to Hokutomaru: It seems he ended up in the bed room of a woman...

Joe: And he rocked her world... I'm so proud of the little fellow, but I didn't teach him that...and

Terry: No way Andy could...

Nagase: Name's Nagase, best general gamer in southtown!

Terry: Andy, Mai, Joe, come in the back, I've got a few things to explain. :They go back there and the kid wakes up:

Hokutomaru: Ah, Rock! I did it... I had sex with a woman! She said I did great... but I did what I read in this :Shows a certain Doujin:

Nagase: Ah... the one that Rei did... I guess his girlfriend will be in for a good time.

Rock: She's Nagase, she's my girlfriend.

Hokutomaru: Here! I don't need it anymore! You can have it! That way you and her can have a good time!

Rock, Red, cracked voice: WHAT?

Nagase, flushed face: Not everyone does it that quickly!

:the others walk out... though Andy has a bump on his head:

Terry: You 2 go ahead to the gym, I'll go there later. I'll just be catching up with them.

Andy: Please keep an eye on my student he does get into trouble.

:They leave for their places:

Gym

: Unlike other days, various people were in there training for various things:

Dong Hwan: whew... this certainly is intense!

May Lee: Yeah... you two are something else!

Jae Hoon: I just think maybe it's just you two were up half the night!

Chae Lim: Anyways I'm the one that has to be in the upcoming tournament! Well I guess I'll let you two rest. Jae, ready for more?

Jae Hoon: Yeah! (This is the life!)

:Elsewhere, Shingo and Hotaru are sparring, so far she seems to be winning:

Hotaru: Shingo, are you alright?

Shingo: Yeah, it's just a throw, nothing major.

:And Kensou's there training like a mad person:

Rock: Hey Kensou, something up?

Kensou: Yeah... training to defeat Kyo. You've heard the news about burnt corpses being found?

Rock: But I did hear something about Kyo going off the deep end... those were Addes goons?

Kensou: Yeah...

Nagase: Sounds as if we're all part of some chess game... but who are the players?

Rock: If anything... Rei and Lazarus... two men with great knowledge... each with their own agendas... all that we can do is trust Rei.

Kensou: You go and worry about that, I'm just worried about more immediate things... if he does lose it... someone must stop him. In that point he'd be much too dangerous to anyone.

Rock: Yeah... so I'd like to see how hard you're trying, alright?

Kensou: Sure! Don't take me lightly!

:They started sparring vigorously while Nagase watches, but as they did a pretty fierce battle, but two people walked in:

: As much as I could expect... but Sie Kensou, you'd doing much better than my recordings of your past fights indicate

Krissy: What he's trying to say is, Kensou, you're doing good. I can't believe I'm meeting Kensou of the psycho soldiers!

:At the sound they stopped fighting.:

Kensou: So you're Rei... I'd go and attack you... but I know you're not just some smartass.

Rock: Rei, it seems I've heard that Kyo's been on a rampage, a few goons were roasted..extra crispy.

Krissy: You mean... he's on a rampage? Whew... you sure get into some pretty big stuff. Well I don't care, since otherwise you wouldn't been able to afford to bring me here, right::Smiles:

Rei, slight blush: Well... I'm currently tracking down K', since she wants to meet him. I'm sure you want to talk with him as well, right Rock?

Rock: Yeah... whew, keep up the work Kensou.

Rei: You're working on that potential, still from the sounds of things, You'll need the training.

Kensou: Sure, cya guys later, hopefully she isn't too mad at me.

:And thus the 4 leave:

Kyokugen Dojo

:Butt comes running in:

Butt: Master! I've found a few charred corpses outside. I called the coroner!

Takuma: Yes... and from what I heard, something is up, since one of Kusanagi's teammates were by. I think it's vital that we keep up our training... for the tournament, but to defend ourselves against what may come our way!

Yuri: You know, dad. If you did this more often, we'd listen, instead of putting on that stupid mask and talking nonsense!

Robert: Yeah master, and it seems your idea seems to have thrown Ryo into a frenzy. He's been training all day, just as hard as that time.

Takuma: Mmpf. And the matter of Alliance...

Robert: In short, another "fun" tournament.

Pao Pao Café

:This time we see the K-gang trying to get a meal, while trying to figure out some of the fuss about town:

K': This is getting a bit more wacked than usual. With this fuss, how could we go and get the doc?

Kula: I want to go out... it's not fun being in the hotel!

Maxima: Well me and Whip will gather info, I'm sure you'll manage! (Isn't that what you wanted?)

Whip: Have fun kids!  
:They leave, leaving the two young people by themselves, but before much happens, a commotion is heard.:

Gato: Today's a nice day... so leave us alone... and I won't leave crippled masses.

Benimaru, with a split lip: Seesh, He's hardcore.

Shen Woo: I wouldn't mind a fight... one on one. I don't trust that crazy board.

Rose: I'll blow this- oh yeah... I'm not on anything with a self destruct... and brother took out the one on the ship... what a shame, I was looking forward to some carnage.

Gato: Tomorrow, I'm busy right now

Shen: Feh...

:Rose sticks her tongue out at him. Soire, having already been sent flying by Gato once in the past, moved to the area with K' and Kula are:

K': Don't you think about it :has a flame in his hand: (Anyways...she's mine... once I can tell her!) :Hears the unusual couple sit down, and the 3 womanizers running out: Finally some peace and quiet... so where do you want to go?

Kula: I'd say the arcade, but the supergamer girl Nagase hasn't been there today. If I hadn't been cooped up, I'd have seen her!

K': Sorry... but this is kinda enemy territory, and they're out to get NESTS' technology, that means us. :some people walk in: It's him...

Rei: Of course, I just have a undeniable presence::Gets smacked:

Krissy: Finally! I get to meet you... :Glomps on his arm:

K': Great a fangirl... :Looks at Kula who seems to about to have a tantrum: Don't worry!

Rei: Rock, don't you have something to ask him about? I'll just step out a bit. :Steps out... and a Goon in black runs in holding his butt, and soon Rei calmly walks in.: Being able to whistle the brown note is such a nice thing. I estimate it'll be 10 minutes before a group comes here looking for us. Where did they go?

Kula: In a corner talking about guy stuff. Why couldn't he have said it here?

Nagase: He has his reasons...I think I know what it's a about. (K' the infamous traitor to NESTS...)

Krissy: It's so nice meeting him and he's as cool as I thought.

Rei: (You think that's cool, maybe it's time I stepped into battle. Just to show those that can see...)

:in a corner:

K': Well... so that's the story. Did you say anything of that sort to her?

Rock: It seems unspoken... but why? (Ah... So he fought a big battle; just to realize he couldn't say his feelings)

K': I can't say it... though I want to...

Rock: Her reaction seems that you'd get well received. I think I will say something...

K': Just keep that resolve up and you'll do well.

:Go back to the others:

Rei: I'm going out to show those guys a proper greeting, and some directions

Rock: To where?

Rei: Hell.

:They go outside where 20 men await:

Leader: Just our luck... the 2 weapons and the anaylizer, not to mention...the enemy puppetmaster. How foolish to have stepped out here.

Rei: It is you that are fools. While I rather not dirty my hands, but I'm perfectly up to the task if need be. :Takes off his trench coat and tosses it behind it. Krissy catches it, and very quickly fells 3 men:

Man: He... did that as if he wasn't trying!

Krissy: Wow that's cool!

Kula: Cooler than mr. poopy!

K': (That does it... the last thing I need is some four eyes showing me up) :Rushes into action with some combos: Don't think you're the only cool one!

Nagase: Aren't you going to do the macho show off kind of thing?

Rock: Nah, they're at enough of a disadvantage. Though I didn't think he was this able in battle.

Nagase: So...he's a ninja... One in the truest sense. (He must have trained in various times and places...)

:Soon it was just the leader, and Rei punches him in the chest:

Leader: AHAHAHA! I'll Run away and live another day::Starts to inch a way...then stops:

K': Why didn't you hit him harder?

Rei: What is there to worry about? He's already dead. By the way, I'd get away from him if I were y- :BOOM, yet another bloody explosion occurs, once again messing up K's clothes:

K': Why me...

Nagase: No way... A mastery over vital points of such killing strikes is empathized...

Krissy: Now that's just showing off::Rei then gets his jacket and puts it on:

:Two people run in:

Tarma: I knew it was you! No one else goes and makes them explode!

Eri: This is the most I've seen you out of the office. Seems your secret side isn't so anymore.

Rei: True... this is getting to the point where a more active role is needed. Tch... no days off it seems. Come on, K-chan, let's go. I just want to relax now. :They leave:

Kula: Miss Nagase, think you could go to the arcade today? I've always wanted to see you play!

Nagase: Ah; thinking of that anyways, such a cute girl... :face goes from smiling to rather unpleased towards K': (And what are you doing with such a stubborn retard?)

Rock: I think I'll try that Fist of the North Star game...why? I just had this urge too after seeing what happened just now.

K': Let's just get this over with.

:And they leave...but what's left of the leader is a name tag with "Watanbe" on it, and a boy walks up and finds it:

Boy: DADDY::Cries 2 waterfalls:

Arcade

:There was another big crowd, but this time it was Hotukomaru's doing:

Dong Hwan: You better have good reason, kid.

Hotukomaru: Oh I do, bro.

Chae Lim: What's his story?

Jae Hoon: That little guy is the biggest trouble maker among our generation.

May Lee: He's the one that tried snatching my underwear!

:The 4 walk in, though K' is wearing normal clothes, since his outfit had to go to the dry cleaners; paid for by Rei:

K': What's the fuss?

Rock: From what I can tell Hotukomaru's making a fuss about something. Which girl's panties he got away with this time?

Nagase: He's a pervert?

Rock: Yeah... surprising for Andy's student.

K', laughing: Even I know how slow he is in that area!

Kula: And like you're one to talk!

:Dong Hwan notices:

Dong Hwan: BURNED! ROASTED! KUSANAGIED!

K': heh... you want something? You got me good.

Kula: Let's see what's going on.

Nagase: Good thing he doesn't know where I live... that reminds me...Rock I'm going need to get some things... but they know where...

Rock: Why not ask Rei? He seems good at sneaking, and you do have the piece of blackmail, and proof of it.

Nagase, tongue sticking out: That's certainly wicked, perhaps one of few victories over that guy.

:A woman walks in:

Hotuko: Dudes and chicks, I present my girlfriend, Angel... the woman I lost my virginity to!

Angel, in some normal though snug clothes: Hello! Yes he was very good.

:The crowd quiets down with a mix of shock, outrage, and in some cases envy:

Shingo: I guess I'm not the only one who did well! But size doesn't matter!

Hotaru: I'm just shocked... I never thought...

:Then the trio walked in:

Soire: Ah... those TKD girls and that girl in yellow are suitable.

Benimaru: Yeah the girl in yellow pulls off her look well. Careful about that Hotaru... she's more dangerous than she looks.

Shen: I don't like mixing my two pleasures...And while that girl in purple is cute... that K' will make us regret it. :Looks where Angel is: Holy crap there she is! There's a good chance she'll do us. (I just won't say, what happened my first try...)

Soire: Yeah

:They go planning on beating up the kid and such...but needless to say they get their asses kicked in record time, by both Hotukomaru and Angel:

Shen: Once again she kicked my ass... I though she'd go for it...

Soiree: I think I'm about to give up soon... it wouldn't do me any good if I got crippled...

Benimaru: Still about 3 girls left!

:They try their luck on the TKD girls... and get their asses kicked literally and SUPER FAST:

Soiree: I'm stopping here, I don't want to have him kicking my ass, since he does do a very good job of it::Walks out:

Benimaru: More for us :Walks over to where Rock and Nagase are: Hey sexy-OOOFF

Shen: Some say glasses are geeky, but- AUGGGH

:Both Rock and Nagase punched him in their faces:

Rock: How insincere...

Nagase: And despicable... if you want a lady's attention... first look past the looks, and DON'T sleep around!

:They both deliver another punch, knocking them down... and they crawl away... having given up their pursuits:

Rock: Seesh, where do those people get such ideas...

Nagase: Don't know... perhaps they might have taken what good fortune they had to their heads. (I know Rock's not like that.)

Rock: Do you think this is...love?

Nagase: Who knows... "Those who fight, life is quicker... for it could end for them at anytime" I want to believe it, a life where only I could decide my path.

:They look at each other longingly, unaware of how everyone is looking, save for Shingo, who ran out after Benimaru, looking for info, though Hotaru decided to stay after seeing the scene start. As well as Terry and gang arrive:

Hotaru: (This is so romantic... I wonder if Shingo would be this romantic)

Terry: (Rock, well I hope aware that you'll be fighting a man's battle, one that many have fought...some won some lost...)

:Soon after they kiss, when a massive cheering erupts:

Joe: Yeah! That's the spirit!

Mai: It's so happy to see (Good thing Terry raised him, otherwise he'd never get the point)

Andy: (I could only hope to do something like that... I've always envied Terry for that.)

Hokutomaru: Yeah! Yosha!

Hotaru: I'm so happy!

Dong Hwan: Yeah, man! About time you smelled the roses!

Jae Hoon: I can only be glad! (I wonder what's on her mind)

:As for Rock... well he was completely mortified:

Nagase: I didn't know I was on reality TV! Nothing to see here!

Rock, still mortified: (I can't...believe...)

:Things went on as normal, such as say Nagase finding a Jagi infinite in the game, and thus beating Rock:

Rock: Let me guess, you've played this a lot.

Nagase: Nope... first day playing!

K': That's just intense!

Kula: Cool!

Rock: But I'm not upset... I'll definitely ask him.

Rei, sneaking up: Don't bother... I've already moved the stuff. I'd knew you'd be getting to this point. Even all 3 of your computers, ran into a couple of guys, but I took care of them. You're lucky you're my friend, since I'm technically taking the day off. Now let me try my shot.

Rock: Thanks... still, you're going to lose!

:A rather close match got played, but Rei still lost:

Rei: Ah... a nice match feels nice as always. Well I'll be off now, since there's a game of Tales of the Abyss to be played with my girlfriend! By the way, nice show. :Walks off:

Nagase: Wow... I wonder if I got the import somewhere...

Rock: I've never played much RPG's... but it sounds fun. Though I remember Rei telling me his girlfriend does plenty of low level (games beaten at low levels) games... ironically he lacks the patience... preferring to use cheat codes.

Nagase: Cheater... anyways you miss the growth of a character that way!

Rock: Well then let's go, too many people here.

:they leave for the apartment, and now for a slight few looks elsewhere:

Castle in germany

:Normally you'd see the intimidating Wolfang Krauser, but since his last SNK game appearance, wait you're supposed to be fat:

Krauser: No... I will not just give up, I will fight again. That and I do want to see how Geese's son turned out in Bogard's care. :Picks up a phone: Get me a jet, destination Southtown. (Maybe that's why that man dropped off the audience ticket)

Hidden place in southtown

Mr. Big: (This is too much... I can't even hope to take on those guys...)

:Billy breaks though the door:

Billy: Long time no see, Big. I'm just dropping by to ensure you don't get any ideas, since I'm going make sure that Southtown is and always will be the town that Geese Howard built and ruled.

Mr. Big: I won't... (Not for a while anyhow...)

Unknown Location

:Two men are speaking about something:

Man with demon mask: How are you recovering since those Addes goons drove us out, Kain?

Kain, with some bandages: I'm doing alright, but it'll be a while before our plans get on the road. That bastard in robes, he knew how to best attack us. At least the rest evacuated without harm. Grant, regardless, Terry Bogard, and my nephew seem to be working toward the goal, judging from the TV ads. I think it's time that we paid whatever little alliance a visit, just to inform them about what happened, And to remind Southtown... I'm not dead yet!

Grant: Very well :Man runs by drops off an envelope: Someone dropped off some intel, from a R.K. It says their attention is focused on tournament, and a wayward spy... that's been associated with Rock.

Kain: Whoever this R.K. is, I must thank him. Let's go, maybe now's the time for us to regroup, and then we can resume where we left off. :Leave the place:

Streets

:Rei is walking home, when he passes Luise, and he gets a vibe...:

Rei: (can't fully analyze... I'd have to wait and see how she fights...)

Outskirts

:Iori Yagami is out, killing time at least before the tournament, since unlike many others, he has no social distractions. He just fatally fended off some muggers, and comes upon Kyo and brunt corpses:

Iori: So Kyo, rumor has it that you're out here, doing a fair share of killing I see. So are you sliding towards that point? I guess you and I aren't that different after all.

Kyo: Shut up! That stupid kid... trusting that Spy... she'll sell us out... So get out of here, unless you want to join them!

Iori: Fine, I'd rather see how you end up... if you end up going over the edge...perhaps into the riot of blood. I don't care about her or what she does, all that matters is that during the tournament, I rip them one, and tearing you apart.

:Walks away, leaving Kyo... who has flames in his hand... which flicker red:

Gym

:Kensou is still training vigorously; though most others have left, when Athena, Chin walk in:

Chin: This is the first time I've seen him training this hard...

Athena: Sorry about that remark... but why are you doing this?

Kensou: Some might say it's to get out of his shadow...but the more things I hear, the more it's about stopping him before anyone gets hurt. From what I heard Yagami and Kusanagi powers are closely related... put a bit of anything like Orochi power, and we'd get ourselves another major threat. Let me guess, his girlfriend is out with him, right?

Chin: Yep... talking about getting new clothes...

Athena: Well I'm sure you must be hungry. Let's go back, I do hope he's alright.

Kensou: Me too... for everyone's sake  
: They Walk out:

Bookstore

:Kaoru went off to the book store and picked up another book. But unbeknownst she was going to have quite a run it with Yamazaki and some goons:

Yamazaki: Stick them up girl... (related with Athena's group... good ransom... and such)

Kaoru: HEL-

:Gets hand put over it, when a man in a white shirt and red pants leaps down and starts fighting them off:

Yamazaki: Who the hell are you supposed to be?

Adelheid: Adelheid Bernstein. Release the lady, and I'll let you go in peace, if not, I cannot make any promises about the prospect of fatalities.

Yamazaki: So you're Rugal's brat... but still guys get this pretty boy

:The goons try attacking, but Adelheid repels them easily:

Adelheid: I would escape, fighting me is futile :They run: So it's just me and you

Yamazaki: (I think it should have worn off) Take this!

:Attacks just to see the fist fly right back...but Adelheid takes the moment to land a genocide cutter:

Adelheid: That should keep him down. Now miss, may I ask your name?

Kaoru: (So princely... ): Kaoru... nice to meet you, Adelheid.

Adelheid: I'll escort you home, as to ensure you arrive safely. This town isn't the safest place.

Kaoru: Thanks...

:Go on their way, though a couple of guys seen it:

Benimaru: What is it that he has that we don't?

Shen: Money, superb fighting style, manners, sexy sister. That would be fight to remember... still chances are he won't be interested. (Yeah... to be the strongest is quite a goal...)

The apartment, later that night.  
:They look over things, Rock finds a note from Terry saying how he's catching up with Mary, and that he'd be back later:

Rock: Not surprised, since he always has me make breakfast!

Nagase: Wow... he got everything here... I must say... I might have to train under him::Looks though a massive box of games:

Rock: I wonder... could you 1 credit R-types? Since I've been curious about that since Rei said "Ha... anyone can beat R-type with the right codes... but a pure one life or credit game... now that's remarkable"

Nagase: Ah a challenge... :Digs out her copy, and puts in the PS2 in the living room: Let's see about the hardest difficulty.

Rock: Okay

:2 hours passed, as she one lifed both loops of both games:

Nagase: How's about that?

Rock: If Rei seen that he'd fall in love with you... then his girlfriend'd kick his ass.

:Both have a laugh at that, then some time passed, and Rock took his shower. Now he was just watching a bit of Robot Chicken in a shirt and shorts, and nature called, and he walked over there, but found Nagase in the shower:

Rock: (Don't peep, don't peep, don't peep, gotta pee) :He debated until he couldn't take it, and rushed in the bathroom to do his business, and when he opened his eyes to check if he had to clean up.. and they wandered... right to the girl in the shower.: (Whoa... less is more...What am I doing? I shouldn't do this)

:He runs out and sits down... with a pillow over a certain region. Nagase comes out in a oversized yellow T-shirt:

Nagase: Enjoyed the show, gawker?

Rock, blushing: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, Ihadtogopee!

Nagase, giggling: I guess you must have been happy to have seen me. Since why else would you have that pillow over that area! Don't worry. You're not a perv at all.

Rock: Thanks...

Nagase: Tomorrow you've got to check out my computers, I've finally finished gattaiing them, though a few circuit breakers might be blown.

:Terry walks in:  
Terry: Ah I see you two kept out of trouble! You play games, right? I want to try my shot!

Nagase: You play video games? (I wonder if he's as good as a gamer as he's a fighter)

Rock: (Oh no... This won't even be funny)

Terry: Yeah! Since I'm the one that got the PS2, though I can't seem to beat that Raystorm game at all.

Nagase: Let me see :puts it in and checks the options: WHAT? You have trouble on training mode? I can't believe it, one of the world's top fighters... Hey rock, join me, since I'm going to show him how this is supposed to be played :resets it and does the free play code, then starts: This way even Terry can beat it.

:They start playing as Terry gets a hotdog. They did make a nice team, ensuring a 100 kill rate, and about a 95 lock on rate overall:

Terry: Wow... that's good. :Yawns: Well I'm turning in for the night, don't stay up too late.

Rock: Don't worry, I'll be up to cook breakfast, and I'll make the special tomorrow.

Terry: Alright! That's second to your club sandwiches::Goes in his room:

Nagase: Are you some kind of cook?

Rock: Yeah, not sure if I told you, but he also can't cook for the life of him! But as a result I can cook with the best of them! And this will be something to remember!

Nagase: Let's see what's on TV before we sleep  
:Turns it on, only to flip past a pokemon version of Naruto, then an episode of fist of the north star, where Kenshiro defeats a goon with a single chest punch:

Rock: No way he could know that...

Nagase: That's just scary... okay now I'm ready to go to bed. Good night, Gawker, feel free to take a peep :sticks her tongue out:

Rock: Good night, Nagase...

:They go into their rooms...though Rock's curiosity gets the better of him as he reads the doujin:

Rock: (Remarkable... it's as if he snuck in the wellspring of knowledge in it, and it's pretty funny...tired.) :Puts it away and falls asleep:

Rec room of the hotel

Shingo: Did you see him... it was as if he's possessed.

Goro: And according to what you heard, that perhaps everything got to him?

Shingo: Yeah... guys what do you know about the Orochi battle?

Benimaru, with ice bag on his head: Other than he almost lost Yuki in the process?

Shingo: Oh... I think that's what he's worried about...but if what Rock's friend said was true...then I think he is about to snap...

:Hotaru comes running in:

Hotaru: Brother's busy at home so I need somewhere else to stay and I'd feel safest with you!

Benimaru: (Man... everyone but me seems to be getting lucky...)

Shingo: It's not like that... it wouldn't be right to do something like that. :He and her walk away:

Goro: He does have a point. Tomorrow would be a better day to worry about it, as well trying to talk to him about it.

Psycho Soldier hotel room

:A big fuss is occurring considering who Kaoru brought in and Bao's new look.:

Adelheid: I have to say, that's a superb example of the gothic style!

Bao, in small black lord's clothes with his hair brushed: Thanks!

Athena: I can't believe you're here... it's just that we had some negative experiences with your father, no offense.

Adelheid: None taken, though the one that should worry you is my sister... how many times she almost blew up the ship because she seen a mouse on it.

Kaoru: I don't know who his father was... but he's definitely... prince charming!

Ninon: You can have your prince, I'd rather have him :Hugs Bao: Get your head out of the gutter, pervert :Glares towards Kensou, who is now in a big ice cube of fear:

Chin: Well at this rate, maybe even I might get some ripe peaches!

Everyone else???? (Okay...)

:a cell phone rings and Adelheid answers it:

Adelheid: Oh staying over there? That's alright, it's no problem. Take your time! (Finally a night of sleep without worrying about her plotting!)

Athena: Ah I guess she's busy...

Ninon: Oh yes... the crazy bitch. I'm sure you must be relieved. Sisters can be quite bad, mine's cooped up trying to practice... good thing our house is mostly fireproof.

Kaoru: That guy kept on punching himself in the face though...

Ninon: Oh my curse must have lasted that long. Karma's something to be aware of.

Adelheid: Sadly my sister got my father's personality... which needless to say makes her prone to trying to blow things up... with us still inside. I just want a good sporting fight.

Kensou: Wow... never thought I'd hear that from someone in your place.

Adelheid: Miss Kaoru, would you mind taking a tour of the neo skynoah?

Kaoru: Really? Sure... is it okay?

Athena: It's okay, he doesn't have a bad aura. (And It's time she met a nice guy. Thank goodness rugal's son got his head on straight)

:They leave:

Ninon: Whew it's getting late. And I've got make sure my sister didn't do too much damage. Bye Bao, I'll be back tomorrow. Don't worry about nightmares... I give them nightmares.

Kensou: (Yeah... beware of creepy goth loli girls...)

:She leaves and things wind down as normal:

Addes building, main office

: D-004, why haven't you tried retrieving the anaylizer?

Duke: I want them to think they'll get away... then before they know it, BOOM! What's the big deal anways?

: She has the data on many strong fighters. She defected before we could retrieve it. As I said, if anyone gets in the way, you are authorized to use lethal force. You may go.

:Duke leaves, and Lien appears:

: You're to keep an eye on him, as to ensure he doesn't have plans of his own. A pet without a master is a stray... a willful stray is a beast, and those must be put down. We've removed the mental limiter, so you can strike at will.

Lien: Thank you, I'll take great pleasure in this task, especially if he does betray you. :leaves:

Lazarus: Are you sure that's such a good idea, letting her go like that?

: She won't betray us, especially not if she gets her revenge. And perhaps she may prove to be a better weapon.

Lazarus: Don't worry I don't think they've realized the mental limiter on the analyzer yet. I'm sure it'll take even Mr. False Kusanagi a while to find and undo that. Though it seems he moved its stuff out, so who knows where it might be. And the ninja's ready to take on any opponents. He'll be able to slow them down at least. Anything to get back to his own time. (Soon, Rock Howard, you will know despair! Soon...)

Hidden base

Heidern: He only has remarks about a Lazarus in Addes, as well as tampering with nanomachines and such.

Marco: This is going to get intense... though I'd never thought he'd be able to do things like that. And with Dr. Toki's absence... things are going slowly.

Heidern: We need someone to keep an eye on the girl. They will be coming to get her at some point, and I'm sure eventfully they'll use one of their "weapons" to do so. You're aware of the last tournament and its boss, right?

Marco: Yeah... you mean is he one of their weapons?

Heidern: It's not comfirmed, since Dr. Kusanagi was over at the PF's then, during that uprising. About that... Dr. Kusanagi did some looking in... and that demon came from a plot hole. Not sure if it was incidental or Addes related.

Marco: That isn't good...

Rei and Krissy's room in the base

:They're 3 hours into Tales of the Abyss:

Rei: Yeah! Another ADskill!

Krissy: Playing this is easier with 2 people!

:They continue playing until about 2am:

Quasi ad1

"Behold the latest action movie from SNK Playmore productions. A modern day ninja out to find the truth. A deserter seeking revenge... teamed up they are "Jacket and sunglasses" See them team up and throw their stuff aside while doing cool moves. Coming to a theater near you."

Bonus scene

:A wasteland... filled with bodies, we see a warrior in tattered clothes with his sword and gun standing over his slain adversary:

: Finally I did it... now try to find a way out of here :Walks until he finds an abandoned Vic Viper: It would have been a happy day if not for these events... still this should get me back to my world. Rei, what is it that you knew about plot holes...due to this... she's dead... :Gets on ,but a name tag calls off and on it is... "Dr. Toki, MD":

"Howard may cry"  
:Rock is standing over a dead body:  
Rock: It should have been me to fill your dark soul with LIGHT::And the "LIGHT!" echoes:

Next chapter preview

Athena, in a captain commandoish outfit (but sexier): Next on lovely soldier Athena, it's a time of many big events far and wide. As well as teaming up with my new allies to take on the evil pervos :Points to Kensou in a bad costume: Not even he can stand up to our combined might, right?

Mignon: How dare you defile love! You must be punished, Neko-fire :Throws a fireball that misses and brings a chunk down on Kensou.

Ninon: Scum like you must die::A really big thunderbolt is cast down on Kensou:

Bao: ... (I hope I'm doing the dark and grim thing right!) : does a psycho ball towards him:

Athena: Now for the finisher, Lovely Magical Soldier Sword :Brings a big psycho sword on Kensou's head: Oops, still you won't want to miss it!

Kensou, in pain: (Could I at least get to see her topless before getting my butt stomped like this?)

Me: Nope...and its too late!

Chapter 5: Now with lemon flavor!

:Now to account for those who declined to come to southtown:

Lin's place

:Phone rings:  
Lin: Are you a telemarker? If so-

DouLou: Nope; since you're not going to be in southtown, and since I got a fully paid hotel room, including perks, I figure what the harm in a long distance phone call do. After all it's Addes that's paying for it! Oooh La Blue girl marathon! Got to go. Next time we settle things.

Lin, hanging up: He woke me up for that?

Bar

Bartender: What's a matter?

Ramon: The Author didn't give me a major role in the fic, just because I happen to be a mix of odd design aspects. And he lets that gamer reject- who are you?

Kratos: Just someone sent to pass on the author's JUDGEMENT!

:Said Judgement spell decimates the bar, leaving a bunch of knocked out people, and Kratos drinks a can of red bull and flies off:

Vanessa's house

:Now we see her changing... but she catches on then she smashes the "camera:

Me: I should have known that wasn't going to work, sorry guys!

House

:A tape of an Athena concert is playing, and a young girl is dancing to it:

Momoko: I wish I could be a dancer for her!

Rock's place

:It's 8am in the morning as Rock is busy cooking:

Rock: (Seesh... going to go shopping again... that's the problem with the special... it uses up half the food around, but if she likes it.)

:he finishes cooking, which easily wakes up the other two, and now everyone is eating breakfast:

Rock: I'd say there'd be plenty but with him here, that isn't true.

Terry, eating various things: Isn't my fault that you do it rarely!

Nagase: I've never had food this good in my life!

Rock: First that's due to how much food it uses up. And I'm glad to hear that! (Considering her past... it's not surprising about the food)

:He Resumes eating, and everyone's finished:

Rock: Okay... about the shopping...

Nagase: I'll go with, that way Rock won't get bored.

Terry: (Whew... now to try that game with free play!)

:And the two teens leave:

Streets

Ralf, speaking to a walkie talking: "Operation Kick ass" is go!

Clark: It's keeping an eye on that girl, and as a result, the kid.

Ralf: I wish there were some goons... it's too boring!

:Follows the two teens, but Rei's taking a morning walk..but it would result in something out of the ordnary as a futuristic spaceship passes by:

Rei: (The Vic Viper? No way... I guess we're even..)

:He remembers his R-100 ship hidden somewhere, for its power is just excessive in any case, save for an invasion, which he did in an alternate world, when he sense someone trying to rush up on him, but blocks the kitana with his kodachi:

Rei: Toki? You're alive... but why are you attacking me...

Toki: Did you know what happened? How I went though two days of the purest hell... losing my girlfriend, fighting her undead corpse... dealing with some of the most unholy things even imaginable... so I'm not the mild mannered doctor you once knew...

Rei: You have my condolences... I knew of the risk and arranged signs preventing people from falling into them, but there are fluke cases.

:They clash a few more times:

Toki: I guess that's how you gained your abilities... but seemingly scar free

Rei: Not so... you just can't see mine...let's stop this...I'm not your enemy... in fact Addes seems bent on using plot holes to further their plans. I wouldn't be too surprised if they got bioweapons from those.

Toki, putting his sword away: Is that so? I won't let another life be lost, anything new?

Rei: Yeah... a spy of theirs defected... and I need someone to take a look at her blood sample to determine if there's any DNA stuff. Your help would be much appreciated.

Toki: In addition to combat skills in my chaotic trip, I've learned of many things... knowledge of medicine and healing... would the style "Hotuko Shinken" bring anything to mind

Rei! Yes... I guess then you must have ran into the other Toki... This thing has forced me out of my shadows. Let's go back and report what has happened.

:They head back, but are accosted by some armored goons:

Leader: Now we have you, think you we'd forget how you picked apart the last unit?

Rei: Ain't my fault they tried to pick a fight with a superior fighter, like what you're doing. And I think me and him :points to Toki: could easily take on you guys.

Toki: That suits me just fine... and I've been meaning to show you... what I learned from that hell  
:They both rush forward, Rei with his Kodachi, Toki with Kitana and pistol, until one of the soldiers breaks Rei's glasses with a lucky punch:

Rei: Heh... cocky motherfuckers... You think you did good? You haven't seen anything yet :Takes out the second Kodachi, and his normally cool expression is replaced with a crazed one with tinted red eyes, then in a blinding instant, goes about berserkly tearing apart the rest, all the while Toki's just shocked.:

Toki: (What happened to him... even my rage pales in contrast... I guess being the cool logical type results in a build up... which gets released like this once in a great while...)

:Rei finishes his onslaught and picks up his glasses, which seemed to have repaired themselves:

Rei, back to normal: Self-repairing glasses, cuts down on replacement costs. It's an advanced example of Nanotec.

Toki: I guess I'll catch up on things... since saving lives is also about research.

:They walk back to base:

Southtown Goceries

:Rock and Nagase are doing the shopping well, though they've seen some cases of craziness, mainly some of the troublemakers going on joy rides:

Rock: Seesh... always up to something.

:Sees a cart with both Angel and Hotukomaru in the basket:

Nagase: I don't think I'm even going to ask how they got it moving.

Rock: Yeah let's finish this. What do you want to do today?

Nagase: Stay in? Since I do got to catch up on my e-mail... not to mention there's a player on starcraft threaten my rank. I think its user name was "TKDPwnage" and I know it wasn't the brothers... they're out of the house most of the time!

Rock: That doesn't sound like a bad idea, hopefully it'll mean we'll get some privacy... since I'm sure once Terry starts playing, he won't pay much attention. A day or relaxation wouldn't hurt either!

:They finish shopping and head back:

Neo Skynoah

:It seems the two are in the same bed...seems you can hardly leave most teens alone without them going crazy:

Kaoru: Ah today's a great day!

Adelheid: Yes, the sun's out, my sister's out of the ship. Though I must-

Kaoru: I know come the next big KoF, Athena and them may have to fight you. I know, still you're far from a bad guy.

Adelheid: Thanks. Now let's get dressed before your friend has too much of a fit.

Kaoru: (Regrets: None...)

Ash's Hotel room

:We see Ash with a woman in bed, and we see them wake up.:

Ash: Well how was it, Elisabeth?

Elisabeth: Too good (I'd never expect a guy who looks like such a pansy, even though he's an associate... I must have drunk too much...right after that Mai went and beat me up.)

Ash, reading the fic section: (I do wish that people would stop thinking I'm gay... okay I'm partially bi-curious... but each time I think about such things a beam of light comes down)

:He gets ready and leaves... she's still stunned about her fantastic night... and who it was with, but eventfully she recovers and resumes as if nothing had happened.:

Heaven or what most people think of it.

Kratos: (Even my game has too much yaoi...and I'm here to pass his judgement)

Gato's house

:that's right the battle between Shen and Gato begins... and it's as intense as anyone could have expected it. Eventfully Shen ends up getting distracted by Rose adjusting her clothes, and Gato lands a punch that sends him flying vertically:

Gato: That was a good fight :Looks towards Rose: But I guess he didn't have the focus.

Rose: That was so HOT!  
:Takes Gato inside; mean while Shen's on a cloud floor:

Shen: Man... that was great! Huh who are you, man?

Kratos: Now to finish the planned joke

:He hits Shen with a judgement that knocks him back down to earth... don't worry he survived the fall, since it was in a comedic context:

An alleyway

:Billy is seen after knocking out a bunch of goons; not that he's merciful, just not worth the mess, that and info that he wants:

Billy: So you're looking for this analyzer? I guess then I'll have to make a it of permanently disposing of it. Which I doubt you'd want in any case. Now bugger off! (A girl in yellow... doesn't matter, not even if she's supposedly in the tournament...)

:walks off sparing the goon, who then runs away:

Hotel lobby.

:The folks known as the Japan team, minus Kyo, is in the lobby, and they're poking fun at Shingo:

Shingo: But I tell you, nothing has happened! I wouldn't dare think of such a thing! (And I wouldn't know the first thing about that stuff)

Benimaru: What a shame- ah good morning

:he did that at the site of Hotaru coming down the stairs... yes Benimaru's kinda fearful of the young girl:

Goro: He sulked off again... what are we supposed to do...

Hotaru: What's this neo Samurai spirit tournament that's being talked about?

Benimaru: Perhaps the only and most intense modern swordfighting tournament... anyone that watched it knew the intensity... I only heard about it from Kyo... tapes are kinda rare, considering how it ended with a bang literally!

Shingo: I remember Terry having such a tape, lets drop by and get it!

:They take off:

Hotel District

: Edmund Honda is wandering the streets trying to find the hotel, when Hinako runs up to him:

Hinako: Honda-sama::Hugs him:

E.Honda: Ah you must be the fan... I'm surprised, since you're quite good for your size! (I can't believe it... idolized by a cute girl... Sure Sakura goes ga-ga for Ryu... but so do some girls in general... sumo wrestlers don't get a great deal of love)

Hinako: I'd be very honored to face a match with you! I've even turned my room into a sumo ring!

E.Honda: Alright then, I'm sure this won't be boring. (Ken would bust his gut laughing if he found out, heck even Stonefaced Guile would crack up at what's happening)

:They end having an rather even match; amazing considering her size in contrast to his:

E.Honda: Ah... you're very good... even at a size disadvantage!

Hinako: Yes... it was amazing... gives me the will to train more... Could you wait while I wash up? I have something to ask of you. :Goes off:

E.Honda, using his cell phone: Hello? Ryu, how do you deal with cute Idolizing fans?

Ryu: Well... in my case... I just went with it... though Sakura's with me... didn't think she'd still be serious! Though She's kinda... dry humping my leg at the moment. But I'm on my way there, after all, this looks to be nice, and perhaps I'll be able to spar with Terry again. Well go with your gut... oops sorry!

E.Honda::Laughs: Don't worry I'll do that then, not as if she has anything extreme?

Ryu: Be careful with that...I did that once... and well... I ended up having a night that wore me out as if I was taking on Shin Akuma, Pyscho Drive Bison, and Gil at once.

E.Honda: Don't tell anyone else... since I know everyone would laugh at it.

:Unknown to him... all the other SF characters read this... and busted up laughing! Soon Hinako comes out in a Kimono:

Hinako: I ask this... please relieve me of my virginity.

E.Honda: Ah... WHAT? Are you sure you want me? Okay then

:both walk into a bed room:

Road with sign saying 5 miles to southtown

:It's Ryu and Sakura, walking more or less... since her leg hump skit had passed, do note that she's 18, and wears a gi, skirt combo:

Sakura: I think she ask him the about the virginity matter.

Ryu, slight blush: Yeah... I warned him...

Base

:Rei and Toki are looking at the sample:

Toki: DNA seems altered... it'll take me a few more days to find out what it is and to fix it. Have any input on it?

Rei: Not really, that stuff is beyond me, But I think it's a sort of mental limiter... which would render her defenseless against a senior Addes officer... or a "weapon"

Toki: Do those people see others as tools

Rei: Yeah, the worse is Duke... he revels in being a brutal weapon. He's not something to take too lightly.

:A noise is heard as a girl falls out of the vent:

Rei: Naughty little Malin, you came here to take your shot at me, right::Takes out a Kodachi: Fine, give me your best shot... heh :adjusts glasses: I won't cut you... (since first it's a shame to cut pretty girls... second it's much more challenging and fun just aiming for the clothes)

Toki: Well this should be interesting, I'll just sit and watch

:They started clashing, neither seemingly gaining ground, and eventfully Rei's cheek gets grazed:

Rei: Not bad... though you've already lost. :tosses a blanket over: you'll be needing it shortly.

Malin: What nonsense are you talking about::Notices all her clothing falling off: YOU PERV! I can't believe this... :Puts the blanket on:

Toki: Let me guess, even clothes have weak points.

Rei: Yep... she was too busy defending against the obvious blows to notice the sneaky ones. And you should be impressed how you didn't suffer one injury. Stay out of adult things, before you get killed.

:She runs off with a blanket covering her:

Toki: You had too much fun with that.

Rei: Yeah so... oh dear... she's behind me isn't she?

Toki, smirking: Yep!

:Rei turns around to see Krissy, mad with a paper fan... then WHACK, and Rei's on the ground with swirls in his eyes:

Rei: Oro...

Toki: (That girl smacked him so hard, he's senseless... more so than usual anyhow. So that's her normal style) Still miss, she did provoke it... still it was funny! First laugh I had in a couple of days.

:Krissy leaves taking Rei with her:

Southtown Street

:Rock and Nagase are walking home from the store with groceries, When they barely avoid Billy's attack:

Billy: You know that she's one of them, right

Rock: WAS one of them, I don't care about who might have served my father, you're not hurting her!

Billy: Oh well... Such disrespect...

Nagase: Rock, allow me, just to show you, that games aren't the only thing I'm good at.

Rock: Alright, but if you're in trouble, I'll jump in. He's not to be underestimated; He wasn't Geese's right hand man for nothing!

:They start fighting, rather evenly, Billy;s range is canceled out by her speed:

Rock: (I wonder if she's as good as Rei is...)

:The battle continues until Billy Leaves himself open, and she lands her mirage attack on him; beating him considerably, but he decides to leave:

Billy: I'm outta here... there's still the tournament! No escaping then::Walks away clutching his side:

Rock: Let's get back home before something else crazy happens.

Nagase: Yeah

:They walk home:

Kyokugenryu Dojo

:Here we see the gang taking a break... and doing a very silly version of a newscast:

Robert, with a hair helmet: And so far there's been a lot of crazy things going now, now on to sports

Takuma, wearing his mask: Today in sports, Billy Kane got his ass kicked by a geek

Ryo, in a suit: NINJA computer geek, dad!

Takuma: Yesterday, the make shift team pimpmaster... got theirs handed to them... about 50 times.

Ryo: and now for the weather

Yuri, in a dress suit: Ah yes, the weather will be sunny for as far as we can tell, perfect for the tournament, beatings, and dates :Glare at Robert: as well as beating up flirtatious boyfriends who really don't appreciate having one of gaming's top cutie-hoties as their girlfriend!

Robert: You've been speaking with the author again haven't you?

Yuri: He is writing this... 3,2,1...

:Cakepan bops Robert on the head; and now back to Nagase and Rock, now at the house:

Rock's place

:They walk in to see Terry trying his hand at Mega Man X4, and struggling:

Nagase: Again? Well Zero's game in this isn't the best made... but doable for me!

:Takes the controller and proceeds to laid waste to bosses with a ease:

Terry: I'll try to remember some of that... ah well, time to try a classic...

:He starts playing Star Ocean 2; using a gameshark that Rei gave him:

Nagase: (that game is still going to kick his ass; after all it tends to kick the author's ass and he too uses codes) Hey Rock, come in the room, let's see if I can't shut that TDKPwner up.

:She does find him and invites him to find a partner as to do a allied same base match:

Rock: What am I supposed to do? I have no idea how to play this very well!

Nagase: Just cover the basic gathering and development; let's focus on defense, since these guys seem fond of zergling rushes

Rock: Alright!

:And they start doing defensive moves with Terrans as foil the rushes, then She starts construction of a air fleet, while Rock worried about powering up the units:

Nagase, typing: Is that all you got? Well, unlike you, I have more than one trick up my sleve.

Kim's place

Chang: Oh crap, they've foiled our rush!

Choi: Even the cracklings didn't work... Who is that "YoungWolf" that's with this Nagase?

Chang: Don't know, but they're a good team, Prepare the defenses... and pray we don't get wasted!

With Nagase and Rock

Nagase: Ah... they're making defenses... well it's nothing that a yamato salvo can't fix! Rock, go and take some siege tanks and marines to distract them while I prepare the main assult,

Rock: Alright

: Then the diversionary assault began, and before long, 5 battlecruisers took out the air defenses, that allowed the combined fleet to start attacking the main base:

Nagase: I've seen they didn't even make auxiliary bases... noobs. You've set up some right?

Rock: Yeah they left a big lull after their rush, so I went and made a few, with some defenses for gathering purposes.

Nagase: Prepare the nukes, and prepare to land the finishing blow

With Chang and Choi

Chang: They're giving up? Ha! They're stupid...

Choi: I don't know... since I'm hearing "nuclear launch detected" about 6 times.

Chang: Oh crap... I knew there had to be a reason why they blew up all the overlords!

:In about a minute, they get nuked off the map:

Rock's room

Nagase: Yep! I win again! You should try this more often... and I thought that Koreans would be good players...

Rock: I think it was those 2 guys that Kim's always dragging along.

Nagase: Oh look it's Rei... This should be interesting, Hey Rock, sit in the chair.

Rock: What for?

Nagase: So you could hold me as I play!

Rock: Okay! (Cute girl on lap...never a bad thing!)

:They sit down as Rock looks over her shoulder and holding her by her stomach, though his heart is about to burst out of his chest:

Nagase: Typical... protoss; figured he'd like them most

Rock: Yeah... he's fond of doing dropping reavers by enemy bases as he builds the tech tree, then proceeds to do a wave attack, often using various units; minimizing damage. He's prone to bragging about that...

Nagase: Heh... time for some mind games :types down that she's alone and Rock isn't with her: Won't he be surprised... He most likely has other bases... that and doesn't he know that EMP is protoss' worse nightmare?

Rock: Yeah... :Breathes deeply:

Nagase: Just you watch... soon I'll beat you.

Rei's room in the base  
Rei: Whew... even here she's no slouch...

Krissy, standing by him: Could we after this try to hook K' and Kula up?

Rei: I don't-

Krissy, with a big teary eyes: Please... it'd make me happy.

Rei: Alright, first let me try my best shot.

:2 people watched the scene, and it's Ralf and Clark, and Ralf makes a whip sound while Clark, wearing a devo hat:

Clark: Whip it good

Ralf: With a capital W!

Rock's room

Nagase: He certainly adjusts well, still I've taken out 2 of his bases, feh... he's desperate... he's starting his attack already, well I've got my defenses ready, and a team to track them down.

Rock, still holding her: Wow... you're fending him off well... his attack tore through my defenses when I played against him. Terry...well...

Nagase: He didn't last that long did he?

Rock: Well it wasn't pathetic... but once Rei turned his sights on to Terry's base... it was all over.

:Shortly after she fends off the attack, she goes on the attack, bringing a marine team, some battle cruisers to rip though the defenses, then has some siege tanks to bomb the buildings... a decent time after, Nagase won:

Nagase: Well he's certainly pretty good, didn't give up usually once I get in the base it doesn't take long. :Notices something: Wow Rock, aren't we feeling frisky!

Rock: (Oh...my hand..) I'm sorry :blushes:

Nagase: I was just teasing you... reading that dojin much?

Rock: Yeah... I was just curious... and I really have no idea when it comes to that. Facing off against supercheesy bosses, sure no problem... girls... well.

Nagase: Ah... I do have a few myself... some have nice stories... and that Rei isn't your typical smut writer... though his Seiken Desetsu 3 fanservice Doujin was just awful!

:Unknown to them, Rei sneezes such that he slams his head into his desk, and they talked as they watched Terry play, and rather good for once:

Hallway

Rei: Ouch... (I'm never going to live that first dojin down am I)

Krissy: Rei are you okay?

Rei: Yeah... I'm more worried about the desk, let's go and see if we can't get any progress! If you want, when they do get together I can go and make a steamy doujin!

Krissy, beet red: That's just...rude... :recovers: so you've been writing them!

Rei: Yeah... I have... nice way to make money...and it was Vale's idea! Her artstyle is pretty good!

Krissy: Oh well (my pervert...)

Pao Pao Café

:It's the afternoon so it's starting to shift into 'night mode'; K's sulking in a seat pondering about things, but he notices Rei walking up:

K': that did your fangirlfriend put you up to do this time?

Rei: Helping you with your problem... she's over talking with Kula. I know it isn't easy... heck even I had trouble.. It was 4 years ago, I was just finishing my analyst training, and I wasn't think of much other than what to do next when I met this girl online.

K': Hold up, you met her online? I heard all sorts of crazy things

Rei: Yeah from the guy who gots the hots for a one time enemy...back with the story. We started talking... and we hit it off pretty good. And it soon came to a critical point, I was kinda nervous... but I knew... I had to tell... since keeping such things inside is never good. So I went and told... she liked me back... but was worried about distance. Normal men would have given up, but not me (Heck it took a while to get Mr. Germi to take me in), But I told her that love conquers that... of course it helped that I was in Italy as well. So it ended well... even got to meet her before I left for ninja training (Which is another chapter...)

Author's note: Based on a true story

K': Yeah you're right, let's go and rock!

:They go on their way, and unbeknownst, Eiji is watching them... as if he's ready to step into a KoF:

Eiji: (Rei Kusanagi... you are a brave man... who else in their mind dates a girl with the tendency to go berserk like Iori?)

Hotel Lobby

:2 girls are sitting down and talking:

Krissy: Don't worry! I'm sure he'll get something to happen! Since let me tell you something; behind very powerful guy is the woman he's with. I don't really boss him around... but I don't think he minds

Kula: You think he likes me?

Krissy: No doubt about it; he's just chicken! I know a few people that caught on, and needled him about it.

Kula: Okay... so that's why he's been so cranky...

Krissy: Being naive is never a bad thing... most would say it's cute!

:Rei and K' walk in:

Rei: Come on K-chan, let's give the two lovebirds privacy :Sneaks a wink:

Krissy: Okay, It's been fun talking, bye!

:They leave but only far enough so not to detected, but close enough for Rei to observe:

Rei: We can't expect too much... it'd be like us... a slow case.

K': Well... Kula... I've been meaning to say ever... since 2001...

Rei: (K'... don't wuss out, if you could take Ingiz, this should be nothing)

Kula::with a cute expression you wouldn't expect on a former NESTS "weapon":

K': That... I love...you.

Krissy: YEA!

:She yells loud enough to make the two notice, though they didn't really care, since they were hugging... though 2 other people walk up on them:

Whip: They finally confessed it!

Maxima: I guess you're to thank!

Rei: Thank her... it's her idea!

Krissy: Yeah... I'm so happy they're together!

Rei: Let's go, we're really sticking around too long.

Krissy: Yeah, think we could watch some cowboy bebop?

Rei: Yeah, I've been feeling like watching some poetic battles. "Having lost everything of value, the hero goes off for his final decisive battle that he most likely won't be coming back from"

:They leave, though they run into Kyo:

Kyo: What's your take on this, the man that has the gall to borrow the Kusanagi name?

Rei: I agree with Rock, she really wasn't trying... You'd have gotten injured much worse. I do understand that's going on, I am a psychologist after all. Just come with me for some therapy, you've been under a lot of stress from all the battles. The alliance hardly needs you going on a rampage, this is what Addes is hoping to happen.

Kyo: Shut up... you don't-

Rei: I do... but lines are often thin, Both NESTS and Addes treat people as tools... don't tell me that you'd go after K' and them out of whatever paranoid view you have of things.

:He barely dodges a flame attack, as he notices Krissy doubling over, and he runs off with her:

Kyo: That girl... the one who happened on that battle...; Traitor...

:He walks off, as Rei stops running:

Rei: Are you alright? I didn't think his flames would start to trigger that.

Krissy: I'm okay, but I'm worried, what if he goes after you next?

Rei: That's something I'm used to... though... that's something that has to be dealt with, especially considering; we'll need him! Let's just go and watch that anime:They go walking off:

Rock's place

:A quiet day was had, without much note, though Terry's now on Disc 2 of Star Ocean 2, much to everyone's surprise:

Terry: What? I can't be good at a game for once?

:It is now night time, and Terry's still at it, and Rock and Nagase are talking in his room... what? What nightmares they suffer from:

Rock: I guess we have that in common, I'm used to it. The Legacy of my father...and that I'd end up like him...

Nagase: Don't be stupid...

Rock: What also makes me worried is the whole thing with my uncle... and the fact he refers to that power as... evil...I think that's what happens when I go a bit overboard...

Nagase: That's serious... well... still you're stuck with me, and I'll just talk the stress outta you!

Rock: I do feel better talking about it. I don't want to worry Terry... I wonder what Rei has to say about it... since to be honest, he does know a lot, always calm and in control.

Nagase: Yeah when his girlfriend's not. "PLEEEASE COULD WE GO AND SEE K" I sure if she did that with a cute face even if he didn't feel like it he'd do it.

:They both laugh:

Rock: True... but I think her smile perhaps warms his soul. I think normally he's a rather cold person... but she seems to warm him up. She reveals the human element in him... whew... it's getting late...

Nagase: Yeah... though as for the nightmares...

Rock: You have an idea?

Nagase: Yeah... how about we sleep in the same bed... not in that way, but I'd definitely feel safer in your arms.

Rock: Sure... I'm sure it'd help. Just let me change into my some shorts

Nagase: Feel free to peep :Sticks her tongue out:

Rock: Don't tempt me... at this rate I won't feel any guilt if I do peep!

:They get changed into their night clothes and get into bed:

Nagase: Good night ,Rock

Rock: Same back

:They go into bed and fall asleep, and Terry? He's still playing Star Ocean 2, not aware of what time it was:

Terry: (It's not as if I'd be upset if he had a girl in his bed... I'd be more worried if he didn't. Ah it's time to go customized some great weapons)

Andy's place

:Mai walks into the bedroom to find Andy... Watching the Eiken DVD... with a sock over a certain part of his body... needless to say... Mai's pissed:

Mai: Andrew Bogard, what in the hell are you doing whacking off to some dvd that doesn't even have nudity in it! When I'm here all the long, willing to show her love in any way, even up the butt! Now you have two choices: First would that I kick your ass, kick you out, and tell the world, you're a wussy pervert... or we could have sex for the next 8 hours and forget about this. I know that 99 of gamers, even the author would choose the second choice! What will it be?

Andy: (Okay... maybe I've carried my relucence too far... just because she's vastly curvier and assertive than the normal Japanese girl, but I guess I have no excuse for this... it really doesn't have nudity) Choice 2 then!

Mai, flinging off her clothes: Prepare for a night that no other girl in gaming could ever hope to provide!

:And needless to say massive nookie was had... but in the shadows 2 girls were watching:

Ayane: (Wow... she's definely a master... if I take notes... I could please Hayate well...) Hey sis, take notes, I'm sure that Hayabusa would just love such things coming from innocent not so little Kasumi!

Kasumi, blushing: Okay...

:That's right among Mai's feats was bringing the two half sisters together, though they also have something else in common: Beating up a certain pirate:

Ayane: Oh she said something about Hayabusa? Nothing bonds girls like beating up some gajin shank after our guys

Kasumi: Yeah!

:and so a day ends... we think:

Streets

:Billy's sulking down the street when Lazarus appears:

Lazarus: Come, Billy... how about joining us... and restore southtown to its proper ruler :Puts down his hood: Addes is nothing to be worried about.. since I'm effectively manipulating them!

Billy: Sure... it's great working with you again, Boss.

:Now it ends... and another begins...:

:Another day begins... and again in the world of SNK... not without note:

Pyscho soldiers room

:Bao wakes up... but with a revelation...same that all boys come upon...:

Bao: wow... hugging girls is great..Hey bro, what's this?

Kensou, running in: That would be morning wood... so did you have any interesting thoughts about girls?

Bao: Something about Ninon not wearing a lot of clothes...

Kensou: Ah, you're starting to become a man!

:I'm at my laptop and a phone rings:

Me: Hello? Yes I know I'm going to hell.

:Phone rings again:

Me: Ah... miss Beart... I hope

Ninon: I'm not upset... and I know that in real life, hentai dojin, that 14 year old girls get deflowered on a hourly basis... and not to say it'd be happening fast... but you won't but in right... I think the weather's supposed to be pretty bad...

Me: Okay okay! Whew. Don't worry folks, Bao won't be getting laid anytime soon... that isn't to say he won't get to third base though!

:Now back to the fic in general:

Kensou: Well today's a big day... let's start things off lightly :Goes into his room digging around and comes back with a dojin: "Natural" the basic starter H-dojin :hands it to Bao:

Bao: They're naked a lot... what are they doing?

Kensou: Try asking Ninon... I'm sure she'd know what exactly... :Walks off laughing:

Bao???? Okay...

:meanwhile...:

Andy's place

Mai: Oww... I wasn't expecting that...

Andy: Ah that was great... I love you Mai

Mai: I love you too... but next time... could you only stop at 5 times...

Andy: You're right... my junk hurts like hell as well... we can't let anyone find out about this...

:Interesting sounds are heard... from where Hotokumaru's room is:

Mai: I guess someone else is having a good time... kids they grow up so fast...

Andy: Yeah... still I should have done it like he did...

Rock's place

:It's at breakfast and Terry's kinda groggy:

Terry: Need to restore hp...

Nagase: I think he needs to go out... even I know when to go out.

Rock: Yeah... not many people in their right mind say up late playing games.

Nagase: I wonder if southtown has a beach...

Rock: There's a lake... though I don't know what has happened to it though.

TV: Today... the Kyokugen beach protection initiative has once again senseless pummeled a litterbug... proving martial art schools with too much time can be put to good use. The weather will be great for swimming. Again this is a non-nude beach..

Nagase: I wonder something::takes the phone and dials it:

Rei's room

:We see the ultracool modern ninja... asleep for only one hour after playing Valkyrie Profile 2:

Rei: Goddamn it; it better be good... oh hello Nagase, what's your question

Nagase, whispering: Did you stick birth control stuff in that shot?

Rei: Of course I did... since I figure you two were going to rut sooner or later... now if you won't mind, I'll be passing out :hangs out and passes out:

Back at Rock's house

Nagase: That pervert...

Rock: Swimming is nice...

Terry: Now to face Merle again... :Walks out the door:

Rock: I'm sure someone will snap him out of it...

Nagase: Beach time!

The Beach, an hour later

:We see the beach with a few people around... Rei in his suit...with a nosebleed...why? His girlfriend in a swimsuit:

Andy: He really knows how to nosebleed

Kensou: Yeah... it takes skill to nosebleed in a 5 foot arc.

Krissy: I knew I shouldn't have worn a bikini... he'd have swam... but he mentioned some nonsense about lessening dramatic impact.

:Meanwhile we do see some others swimming, like the Beart siblings in what you'd expect... Mignon in a cat girl swimsuit.. and Ninon in a black one peace, with Bao near by with wide eyes. The Rest I'll let you imagine:

Rock, in red trunks: Ah... I'm surprised they don't win... since look at clean it is... :Looks at his hand which yesterday accidentally touched... perhaps one of the holy lands of a woman's body...:

Nagase, in a yellow bikini: Ah... this is fun... (I wonder... is it love?)

:Their thinking gets interupted by Terry getting thrown in the water:

Terry: What happened, Iast I knew I was still playing that game... then I'm here.

Rock: You played too much and as a result you thought you were in the game...

Terry: I wonder who I beat up then... since I remember beating up Berle...

:Nagase and Mary who threw him in there shake their heads... as several more people watch the scene of Rei still passed out and nosebleeding in a spectacular fashion:

Rock: It it or you love wearing yellow a lot?

Nagase: I do.. it's my favorite color.. but do you have any complains?

Rock: No, I don't... (Not many girls could pull of wearing yellow lipstick)

Nagase: Rock... I think know who Terry beat up :Points to Krauser with a ice bag on his head with badly dented armor, whom Terry is apologizing big time to:

Terry: I'm sorry I had no idea I actually beat someone up!

Krauser: That wasn't the worse part... it was the fact that you beat me with sickening ease... you and that Mirror Slice stick attack...

Terry: Really? Seesh... I wonder if the author ever gotten into such a daze...

Krauser: So that's his son... interesting bit of irony. Considering the history...

Terry: You mean how your (and geese's) father left a woman with a child and Geese does the same thing. I don't think Rock would...

Krauser: Well in a few days I'll be up for a rematch... hopefully this time you won't be in that daze :Walks off:

Mary: I think it's a good idea to have a day full of fresh air.

Terry: Okay (so much for resuming my quest of beating Star Ocean 2...)

Rock: I think that's Rei's influence... since he's always talking about such games...

Nagase: Let's race swimming::Swims off:

Rock: You're on :Swims as well:

Rock's place

:Its shortly after the beach trip, and the interesting couple's talking about checking on Rei:

Nagase: I noticed something weird... Terry's brother wasn't wussing out... I wonder what happened.

Rock: Other than Mai taking him by force...

Nagase: Funny question indeed! Think Terry'd be back tonight?

Rock: Not likely... I don't think his girlfriend wants him to be too close to a game system. I dread to hear what he did while he was under that haze.

:Knocking is heard, and it's Shingo returning a tape:

Shingo: Wow that was intense... though Terry was really into that game... since he also told me to help myself to the beer... well I've got to get going. :Runs off:

Rock: Ever seen this?

Nagase: The neo samurai spirits tournament? No... tapes are very hard to find...

Rock: Yeah... on a side note it seems someone invited some folks from that to Southtown...

:They sit down and watch it... which surprisingly covers most of it... save for when the stadium had to be cleared for Galford's finisher. Though the recorder saw fit to have a bit more after that, saying what happened to everyone:

Nagase: That's rather romantic... though that Galford is certainly dense...

Rock: Even now it's compared to the KoF due to the insanity...

Nagase: (I think now I'll try to find out... it may be fast... still me nor him are normal) Do you love me?

Rock: Not sure... but this isn't like with any other girl... definely not like or lust... so I guess it's love.

Nagase: Nice logic... I do hope that you're not still thinking of that blond stank...

Rock: Nah... she probably smells like fish

:At the moment that was said, B.Jenet sneezed, and elsewhere, Ayane, some how reading it, busted up laughing just like Nagase:

Nagase: That's wicked...

Rock: I said that because she was something like a pirate... and they always reek of fish.

Nagase: But I think she smells like that for a different reason..

Rock: Speaking about smelling like fish... I've got to take a shower; you can use it after me :Goes and takes it:

Nagase: (Time for me to return the favor) :She sneaks in the bathroom and takes a look: (wow...) :leaves as she had the sense of mind to: (heh...)

:Some time passes as Rock finishes his shower; he leaves drying his hair, walking as Nagase, now in a robe walks there. But a strategy guide left on the floor causes him to trip and fall... right on Nagase:

Rock: Are you okay?

Nagase, with a slight blush: Yeah... and you're very frisky... I don't think Terry taught you to pick up girls by falling on them with hands on the boobs or your part poking me!

Rock, Red in the face: Ah... (wow they feel nice...but she's going to)

:He gets cut off as she kisses him:

Nagase: I never liked it when such ridiculous crap happens in anime, boy likes girl, girl like boy, but when boy falls on girl like this, she beats crap outta him. Though I'm feeling frisky myself right now

Rock: But...

Nagase: What's stopping us? We're both horny, we both love each other, and we got the place to ourselves. And as far as I see it... I trust you to protect me... and by extension, treat me gently.

Rock: (Why not... different strokes for different folks) :Picks her up and takes her to his room, unware that they're being spied on:

Hotel lobby

:That's right the young crowd has gathered in front of the TV in Shingo's room, with Hotukomaru taping:

Hwan Dong: Yeah man! Go get you some!

Jae Hoon: (Oh how I wish I could do something like that)

May Lee: I was so going to kick his ass if he turned her down.

Shingo: It's nice to see, but I'll be stepping out. What's going to happen isn't really my business. Try not to trash my room. :Leaves with Hotaru:

Rei: Heh, at least he isn't Andy Bogard!

Hotukomaru, from his location: I heard him and Sis doing stuff last night... they were louder that I was... though it's sweet getting some in the room.

Every guy: HOLY SHIT!

Chae Lim: What's the big deal? Is there some sort of story?

Jae Hoon: Yeah... it goes like this, They do have feelings, but for the most part, Andy is so much about training and such. That and Mai wanted Andy to screw her senseless... but for the longest time, he hasn't acted upon that.

Rei: In fact he could have easily gotten laid at 14...

Hwan Dong: You know man... if your girlfriend finds out... she might kick your ass.

Rei: Well she's busy playing Tales of Symphonia... in full Kratos fangirl mode. So it's just as well I'm not there.

Rock's bedroom.

:They're both nude and making out while Rock is kneading her breasts:

Nagase: I guess you-Ahhh!

:She reacts as Rock goes to sucking one of them:

Rock: (It's always been said that smaller girls are usually more sensitive)

:Continues sucking until he hears her scream:

Nagase: I can't believe... that

Rock: Did I hurt you?

Nagase: No... I didn't think I was that sensitive... You're thinking about sticking it in, right?

Rock: Yeah... since if this keeps up... I'd make a mess on myself, like that guy in American pie!

Nagase: Despite reading enough hentai to make me a pervert... it'll be my first. At least that training got rid of that stupid hymen. Oooh! Wasn't expecting that... but it's okay.

Rock: I think it might still hurt a bit...

Nagase: I'm a big girl I can take it

:And they started a motion that 2 hormone driven teenagers mainly do. It wasn't anything fancy... though during the process Rock was still playing with her breasts:

Rock: (I have good reasons... they're soft... and it feels good to her)

:Still even for fighters all things must come to an end:

Nagase: Rock... I'm about to... AAhhhh!

Rock: Gahhhh!

:As they both came, her then him:

Nagase: Good night... my love...heh

Rock: Sounds nice... Nagase...

:They both fall asleep in bed:

Shingo's room

:The room is a bit emptier due Hwan Dong and May Lee running off to do what they do at night, and Rei going to his room:

Chae Lim: Suprisingly cliché free

Jae Hoon: Yeah... though he isn't one to go into too much detail, but then again most people that read such things often have perverted enough imaginations to fill in the blanks.

Chae Lim, wisper: Think you'd be opposed to that?

Jae Hoon: No... :faints:

Chae Lim: Time to drop him off... Still I wouldn't be doing something like that every day. Haven't they heard of moderation?

Med room in the base

:Toki is overlooking two patients... Trevor and Nadia... for the end result of too much sex:

Toki: (I could fix it sooner... but they need to learn moderation... I know that Rei knows of things to limit the libido, but I know he'd never tell me...)

Preview for next chapter

Rei: Next on King of the Fighters, Maxium insanity, playtime's over... many things happen, allies are gathered. The meeting won't be forgettable! I can't tell what else may happen next, since frankly the author wings things way too much. Well Tune in, since one thing will be assured: Some cool fights!

A moment of sanity

:Pao Pao during the day time... we see two people sitting and talking... normal yes, if not for the fact that it's Iori and Leona:

Iori: The amount of absurdity is just asurd

Leona: Lay off the Soul Calibur 3.

Iori: Yeah... though I forgot why I had my pant legs belted together... or that matter why I hate Kyo... most likely because SNK always makes him look cooler than me.

Leona: SNKP... those idiots have their heads in the gutters... since I never remember being Mai sized. Still at least we're not in a 3d street fighter!

Iori: Yeah... I heard that a lot of drugs had to be taken to get over that.

Chapter 6: Playtime's over... (I though about doing Playmore's over... but that's a joke too bad for this fic, and that says something)

Rock's place, next morning

:Terry comes back from a very nice night, starts to look around seeing what happened while he was out:

Terry: (As much as I could expect...)

:He ends up seeing Rock and Nagase come out of his room... with the same smile he had:

Rock: You're early... I'll make breakfast shortly... I take it I wasn't the only one. There now you can't make a remark about it. :Goes to make breakfast:

Terry: Acually I'd be worried if you didn't, if you're old enough to be messing with overpowered bosses, then you'd old enough to do that :Sits down and waits:

Nagase::yawns: I'm surprised you were in that stupor and got laid in the same. Maybe you should do a KoF like that... in a overgamed stupor!

:She laughs... and the day goes on in a relative peace:

Hidden Base

:It's the day of the meeting, everyone has been training, and while things started off with some causal stuff, now it's to the heart of it:

Rei: As of now... the main plan for the contestants to try their best to make it to the finals... and focus on taking down whoever the mastermind of Addes is, which during which hopefully one of the NEST team could sneak in for their goal. Then afterwards... a decisive attack overall. Yagami, I didn't expect you here...

Iori: I just felt like it...

Clark: Yeah...right... like a certain blue haired girl wasn't involved.

Rei: Well... that and to keep our eyes on anything... due to the involvement of Lazarus. Well... on the table are folders on most likely Addes personnel. Where's the brothers? I thought...

Seth: Well they have something against me... I won't go into it.

Rock: Where's a nice outdoor place?

Rei: Well there's a nice synthetic park down the hall and to the left. The ruins hid the rooftop well.

:Rock and Nagase leave and Kyo bursts in:

Kyo: Where's the traitor? Where is he?

Rei: Calm down... since you're here we can look you over and try to fix... :Dodges an attack: This isn't doing any good :He sneaks as to do a pressure point knock out when he hears a scream: The Hell? That came from the park... :Runs off:

Syn. Park

Duke: We'll be taking her back now... just give her over... and I'll wait until it starts to smash you to a pulp.

Rock: Never!

Nagase: Rock... I can't raise my arms against him...

Rock: Damn... I'll take you on myself!

Duke: What a stupid boy...

:They start fighting, though while Rock lands blows, they seem to have no effect:

Rei: He can ignore a certain extent of damage, Rock, be careful; he's not fast... but he hits hard! Let us-

Rock: No... this is a man's battle... leave it to me!

Rei: Seesh...out of all the times to start acting his age...

:The fighting continues, while Rock took a few licks, he's starting to wear down Duke to the point of him reacting to blows:

Rock: Give it up... it'd sound bad if you get beaten by a kid...

Duke: Well... perhaps you might have won this round... but you haven't won the fight!

:Rock rushes him as Duke does a ground zero, when the smoke clears, Rock's knocked out against a tree... and no sign of Duke or Nagase:

Rei: Desperation... get Rock to the med room, and I'll see how the hell he got in... and to improve security.

:He sees how everyone else gathered:

Med room

:Rock wakes up seeing Rei and some of his friends:

Rock: Ouch... what happened?

Rei: In short he did a lucky shot... he ran off... well just rest and don't fret... I'll see what I can do... :leaves:

Toki: Your condition is good, the level of medicine here is very advanced. Plus there's no charge... I couldn't quite do medicine these days to make money. Just ensure no lives are lost is good enough :sulks off:

Rock: I failed... I can't-

:Gets slapped out of nowhere:

Hotaru: This isn't the time to give up! According to that guy, you were doing really good against him. I know Shingo wouldn't have given up.

Rock: Thanks... I'll just train my best then... and see what he does. So next time... he won't be so lucky::Goes to sleep:

Addes building

:Meanwhile Rei has snuck in with a pack... so far he has no trouble:

Rei: (I'll get her out... and I have perfected a DNA dislimiter. So either way I'll get some progress.)

:He gets up to the top floor, seemingly no one around. He finds the cage... not a old fashioned one, but a rather hi tech one:  
Rei: You up? Here's a shot, it should take care of the limiter... just hold on as I try to hack this lock.

Nagase, taking a shot: Thanks... But that lock, it can't-

:Alarms sound off, and Rei gets the used inject tool, and he runs off:

Rei: Sorry... Don't worry he'll save you, act asleep, okay::Runs off:

:He runs down to the fifth floor, avoiding soldiers which aren't chumps, and he runs into something... that punches:

Rei, coughing up a bit of blood: No way... Satis? No way... they pulled you from hell?

Satis: Something like that... but in return I have to follow them... still I think if I kill the observer... they'd let me have some fun.

Rei: Time to get serious :breaks his glasses and takes out both knives: Let's see how well I can slice you up!  
:he goes into a furious barrage of slashes, but has them blocked and gets kicked in the shoulder:

Satis: Boy... you're just a human... and you don't have some fluke thing saving your ass. Now it's my turn::He just basically kicks Rei's ass with a sickening ease:

Rei: (Must... get out the window) :Runs out the window:

Satis: Idiot... now someone would have to check to see if he's dead::walks off:

:As he falls he hits a few branches... and ends up falling in a room... Yuri's room to be exact... while she's changing:

Rei: (At least... that's not a bad sight to see for my last one... though I...wish...it was...Krissy) :passes out:

Yuri, now in a robe: It says to call this number, so get to it... what could have beaten this guy up so badly... (If not for that... I'd have done a number myself... peeper!)

:Ryo goes and calls it and shortly Toki arrives:

Toki: How terrible... (Someone beat Rei up this badly... what on hell could it have been... couldn't have been Duke... since he'd have been left reeling from the fight... and I think he could handle himself

Next day, Pyscho Soldiers room

:Another morning, the guys are eating, while Athena's out for a walk, when she rushes in:

Athena: Kyo... he had this look... like he was in a blood riot...

Kensou: What? Has he finally fallen over the edge?

Athena: And I caught him incinerating some goons...it was scary... what to do...

Kensou: Well... (I may not be part of this... but I must stop him...)

Chin: We might need to consult the nearest expert on these matters...

Kensou: if not for Chizaru being in a coma... we could have asked her... That man... I wonder if he knows... I'm heading over there regardless. This is getting really messed up... :Leaves:

Medical room

:Rei wakes up, but still in pain... the MS team is there as well as a few others:

Rei: What happened? The last thing is Satis... beating the hell outta me... and I went all out...

Marco: He's back... Well when the final conflict starts... I'll be there... but how to make another hyper beam...

Toki: So your theory was correct... they're pulling things like that out of those holes...

Krissy: Is that really bad news...

Rei: Yes, VERY BAD. He's considered... to be uber-evil... I think even Orochi pales in contrast...

Rock: So you couldn't do much...

Rei: Not quite... I did a shot that will undo the limiter. I can say I succeeded!

Yuri: So I guess that wasn't a ploy to peep on me in my room.

Toki: No... if he landed on the floor he might have died... but he fell on the bed... Rei, you'll fully recovery by the end of today; what are your plans?

Rei: To go ask someone for help... since what I got now... isn't enough. Ugh.. :passes out again:

:Kensou comes in:

Kensou: He's out...

Toki: Try talking to him when he wakes up... what are you here for?

Kensou: Kyo's really going nuts... and perhaps I though he would know it...

:Everyone but Krissy leave:

Alley in southtown

:Kyo's sulking around when he runs into Lazarus:

Lazarus: I'm not your enemy... in fact :Waves his hand: I know about how that traitor Rock has managed to get... your beloved killed... in fact I know where he'll go...and to give you more power...

Kyo: Yes... kill...traitor...

:They leave, but Lazarus gets a thing on his phone:

Lazarus: So he isn't dead... good... since I want him to see the defeat...

Pao Pao café

:The group of "SS teens" are gathering, talking about some of the rumors going around:

Galford: From what's been going around... some big stuff been happening... I think I'll have to step in... since from what I hear... that man nearly got himself killed.

Akira: Don't worry... it's not our problem...

Ann: But that's in his nature... and it wouldn't hurt... better than a certain bum husband...

Yang: Ouch... I don't know if coming here is a good idea... since Helena ran into this girl... and she got really pissed!

Nakoruru: I think we might have to step in... Since those holes aren't natural... and this...company seems to be tilting the balance too much off balance...

TV: Today, there's been an announcement about the tournament... that the format would be adjusted... how the final round would take place in this building after getting enough points. Whoever beats the final opponent at the top first, wins.

Rec room in the base, much later in the day

:Most of the base residents are watching the announcement. Rei's there and he's quickly getting off a bunch of e-mails notifying of the change:

Tarma: Where are you off to?

Rei: Getting some help... I'll be going alone... :hands him a note: If I succed... I'll be back by the time it starts... if not hand this to her... I won't say more

:He starts to leave and when he's about to exit southtown, he runs into Kensou:

Kensou: Kyo's seemed to have gone nuts... and might you know anything about it?

Rei: Simply that Yagami and Kusanagi powers are highly similar... perhaps even they can suffer a corruption... and perhaps due to his state... that might have occurred. I'll think more on that while I'm out. Just be careful if you run into him, in that state... he's highly dangerous.

:He goes off:

Cabin, early morning next day

:Rei approaches a cabin and knocks on it:

Rei: Old man, it's me... I... need help.

:Strider Maverick comes out, though he's in some normal clothes:

Strider Maverick: I heard about what happened... what kind of help?

Rei: First... to help me see past the rage... to be able to use my full abilities... while retaining the focus...second, I think you know of some able allies.

Strider Maverick: One's already in southtown... Galford. I think he'll help regardless. :Goes and changes into his battle gear and comes out: You know you might die, right?

Rei: Yes... regardless... There won't be a Rei Kusanagi... but if I succeed... a Rei Kurohagane will exist... :sets his coat down:

Strider Maverick, tossing off his cape: While we fight... try to see through it... that state has plenty intensity enough... but focus... if you have both, you should be able take on your foe.

Rei: Here I go!

:What results is a hyper clash of observers, each going back and forth, not really landing any blows. Though along the lines he has his glasses cut, and he goes into a frenzy, doing a Kaiten Kenbou: Rouken, but Maverick easily stabs him in the shoulder:

Strider Maverick: That's composure... try to see through the fury... to the future... otherwise you'll make that girl a practical widow.

Rei: (See though it... the real reason I wanted to train as a ninja... not to do bloodbaths... but as a tactical position... rein it in and have it go off.) :What's noticed is that his expression returns to a more normal one... and goes into another start... but this time with 2 circling mirages:

Strider Maverick: That's a start.. tch... :Gets hit as something zips and slashes him: What is this... it wasn't mentioned in any history!

Rei: Simple... a new look on a old thing... Shin Kaiten Kenbou::Finally goes into a 12 slash attack, most of which hits him:

Strider Maverick: That did good... good thing you're not asking me to join... since that attack definitely put me out of action... What was the cause of that rage?

Rei: Hard childhood... and I guess during my ninja training that manifested as that... that I kept my glasses as a limiter... still thanks old man.

Strider Maverick: Here's the location of a man named Jim... he's a Jedi... someone you'd easily consider a great help. As far as I know it... His only company is a sort of ghost and a girl named Kaira Jones. They should be of great assistance, and I think Toki might be one as well... I'll be watching... Quite a chapter for my book :Goes in:

Rei: Good :goes off:

Southtown

:Rock's been training especially hard, sparing against various fighters while some cheesy music heard in films like the Karate kid, Rocky play. Kensou spread the info he got, while he heavily trained as well:

Gym

:Athena goes there to ask Kensou about his training:

Athena: Why are you doing training so hard? Don't tell me it's some idiotic attempt to get out of his shadow

Kensou: That's part of it, but since you told us about that, I'm doing to as to protect you!

Athena: Oh... well... you certainly try harder than he does... I do hope you never have to fight him... :Walks off:

Kensou: (I know... still in case... I may not be some superstar like Kyo... still my head's on straight... and single)

Cliff

:Rei had a hetic time dealing with Anger... the ghost that Maverick mentioned and he makes it to them:

Rei: Seesh, call that thing off! I'm not an enemy... Strider Maverick sent me...

Jim: He's right...you're pretty good if you can evade Anger... he's something of a manifestation. So you're here to ask for my help.

Rei: Yes... there's some really nasty things going on, and even now I think I could use your assistance. If she could help... that would be helpful.

Kaira: Would you know my brother, Ralf?

Rei: Yes I do... I work in the military at the moment. So...

Jim: We'll do it.

Anger: Don't get cocky... even now... you could do better...

Rei: Perhaps... (I think I might have to take on Rock myself... to get that last bit of potential...) Well now to get back to town in time for the tournament.

:They leave as to start on they way back:

Arcade

:Galford is there due to a letter he got, when he sees Hanzo there while Hisame is playing a game:

Galford: Hanzo... what are you doing here?

Hanzo: My wife sensed something very wrong around here. I'm here to investigate that. I'm sure you'll intervene as well... you wouldn't be a Galford unless you did so.

Galford: Yeah... what about that rumors of that Rei guy getting badly beaten...

Hanzo: Fact... but he's out of town... I think to get some help... most likely from that Strider...

Galford: Well... now to wait and see...

Rock's place, day before the tournament

Rock: (Tomorrow it starts... I won't lose... Nagase, I'll save you!) :Goes to bed and sleep:

Preview for the next episode

Hiryu: I'm Hiryu and he's Hien. We're characters from Capcom's Strider 2. We decided to crash this fic due to the fact that the author hasn't gave us a job recently. So bad I had to go ahead and get a girlfriend.

Nanako: Hello! I'm glad though he's still a fan, with those Eiken girls running around. What happened to the age of the bounce?

Hien: And to think it would have been a funny fic. Hey man! Make that fic... it'd be funny!

Me: Perhaps... stop nagging me

Hien: Or what? You're so busy waiting for that girl's swimsuit pic, even though :Gets hit with a JUDGEMENT:

Me: Thanks!

Kratos: Anything for a fan... having a fangirl isn't a bad thing... Zelos has enough of those as is... So you two will be announcing?

Hiryu: Of course! We're great at that!

Matrix; KoF:MI style

Rock: I can dodge bullets?

Seth: When the time comes, you won't need to

Nagase: Follow the yellow rabit

Geese: Farewell mr. Howard

Rock: The name's NEO!

Star wars in the same way

Rock: You killed my family!

Geese: I AM YOUR FATHER!

Rock: NOOOO!

Geese: That you have a sister... Nagase

Rock: Oh no wonder the sex was so good.

:RD-D2 drops out of the sky bounces off Geese's head and lands... while Geese falls off once again:

RD-D2, beeps translated: "Let me tape that...that way I can sell it for more money than Anikin and Padame tape!"

An extra scene

:A bedroom is scene... in a hotel, but the couple is unusual:

Honda: Wow... that was quite some day...

Hinako: I like that kind of sumo...our babies would be so great

Honda: (WHAT? Let me think if that's bad or not.)

:What happens next? Well... I'll leave that to your imagination:

Chapter 8: Final Round...

:It is the night before the tournament and as Rock walks back from the gym... he runs into Rei, who seems to have a air of even more confidence than before:

Rei: Don't worry when you get there... you'll have back up. (I couldn't find Galford though... but I'm sure he'll but in)

Rock: Thanks... I think I'll do much better now... just watch tomorrow... I won't lose.

Rei: I wouldn't imagine otherwise, still good luck :Leaves:

Next day

:All the fighters have gathered in a park square for the announcement form a particularly ugly guy... which makes the english's teeth look great:

Hyena: Welcome to the second maximum impact king of fighters tournament! It will be a free based event... basically scoring points by defeating the other other fighters... getting 16 points will allow entry into the tower, where the boss... and various other things await. This will end when the boss is defeated... or all challengers are rendered unable to fight. It'll start in 90 minutes after the fighters spread out. :Gets hit with a piece of mud: Who did that?

:Rei snickers in his hiding place... as the fighters go their separate ways, and in a booth 2 men are there:

Hiryu: Yes we're back in the gig! We'll be doing the play by play on the fight!

Hien: And hopefully see some hot catfights...

Hiryu: Can't you say something that isn't offensive?

Hien: That isn't offensive... now if you want- Wow look at that bounce...

Nanako: Hello I'm here to look cute and to have slight movements cause absurd bounces.

Hiryu: Right! First match is... Mai vs J.Benet... and Mai starts off with a kick to the head!

Hien: Rip the top, rip the top!

Hiryu: This isn't a doujin you know Hien... if you keep this up you'll tick off Akane... and it's her super mega ultra S&M week.

Hien: ... (Mommy)

Hiryu: This is just one sided...I guess she really ticked Mai off... and KO! Now a word from Mai

Mai: One dirty shank down... Lien you're next!

Hiryu: And as J.Benet walks back... she gets jumped by 2 more busty ninjas! I guess... she must have went after Hayabusa and Hayate...

Hien: DAMN!... wait why do all the ninja names start with a H?

Hiryu: now let's hear what's being said.

Ayane: The moral? Shanky bitches won't be touching our ninja hunks...

Kasumi: She smells like fish... just like Tina...

Hien: Well I guess that takes that fantasy off my list.

Hiryu: Everyone knows that she became a dirty shank in the second one.

Me; Back to the fight you nuts, otherwise you won't get paid!

Hiryu: It says Rock during the time had already knocked out Ralf and Soiree... for them.. bad start... for him... a great start... just like Galford starting out with such intensity...

Hien: Holy crap, Hiryu... your girlfriend is showing intensity... masturbating! God bless this uncensored fic!

Hiryu: We'll be right back...

Me: Oh great... why couldn't he just do like Andy Bogard and say no?

Andy: Whoever said I'd say that... sex is great

Me: Well now for something to kill time... the rematch between Sakura and Karin

Sakura (Naruto): Not me you moron!

Inner Sakura: (I think he could have given you Sasuke)

Me: Sorry but I think he's gay...

Naruto: That'd explain why he was eyeing me... or why my sexy jitsu didn't work. Belive that!

Me: I'd definely believe it...

:Screen goes black and a savage beating is heard...:

Sakura (SFA): We're done already...

Karin: Moron... getting beaten by ToS's Kratos for a stupid reference.

:Both walk away:

Hien: Well as to prevent too much loss I'm going solo... So low I'm not even wearing pants! Well in this time, Rock has already take out both the rest of the Ikaris and the NESTs team... so that'd make him have about 7 points... most have about 4 points... save for Terry Bogard who also has 7 points. I guess Kratos has no tolerance for bad references... And Rock just beaten Chae... and here comes a new challenger! It's Kim... the guy that popularized Tae Kwan Do... and thus causing the game to be hard to find in the author's neighborhood.

Me: That's the 2 pack games you twit!

Hien: You try not saying a single offensive thing during a play-by-play

Hiryu: I'm back... while Hien bickers with the author, This is a close match, and there goes Kim in the air... doesn't he know that the worse second to a Shoto is a Howard... and with a Rising storm... it ends now up to 9 points.

:A scream is heard...:

Me: You don't argue with the author...

:A bigger scream is heard:

Nanako: Is that cattle prod supposed to go up his butt?

Hiryu: Normally no... :Chuckles: but he's special... But man... isn't sodomy a bit much?

Me: Blame the Japanese... they're rather weird... but despite popular opinion... which most people are morons... the Japanese are hard to beat when it comes to game design...

Hiryu: Now on to the next match... Mai against Lien... and for once a hot catfight is happening...too bad Hien's... busy... Crap... those are awful implants... Lien of course... Now for our guest commentor... recently devirginized Bogard... Andy Bogard!

Andy: Mai's are real... and great! Now that being said... seesh... Mai must have been ticked...

Hiryu: And so Mai proves... that she's the hottest girl in game... and still tied most ass-kicking with Chun Li. Whew... and and what we missed here is some general fights... and as for the ever dominating Rock Howard... he just finished an intense match with Luise Meyrink... whew... and Terry Bogard has just gotten for beating Ryo... the long overlooked battle between SNK's 2 former lead series... So far the point stands at 10 for both...

Galford: Well this been interesting... where's Hien...

Hiryu: Suffering a fate that Yin and Scott wouldn't envy.

Galford: He argued with the Author didn't he?

Hiryu: YEP...

Galford: Wow... Rock just plowed though the Kyokygenryu fighters...including mr. Karate? Seesh.. everyone knows that it's just Takuma in a stupid Tengu mask! Maybe he should have been told not to wear a Tengu mask... because those sisters are beating the crap outta him... but why is he smiling?

Hiryu: Old men don't mind getting beated by overdeveloped scantily clad babes.

Hien: We're getting so fired from this job...ow...

Hiryu: Don't worry... this is a SNKP production... we'd be screwed if this was the original SNK.

Galford... Rock just beat both Beart sisters... though he apologized... seems to be the case with his opponets... and finally... both Rock and Terry at 15... where's Kyo?

Hiryu: Not sure... but I'm sure he'll pop up in a dramatic way. Let's see what they're saying... I think it be best that we don't say anything...

Terry: Alright Rock... time for a final test... beating me and still stand afterwards...

Rock: Fine... I haven't lost once... and this will be no exception!

:What happens next is a epic clash for the ages... due to the similarities of the styles, their attacks canceled each other out. This continued in a fashion that even Shouen Jump envies, when they stopped... as to ready a final strike:

Terry: So far so good... you're gotten better...

Rock: Time to end this...

Terry: POWER GY-

Rock: RAISING A-

:They do their attacks at once creating a big DBZish explosion:

Hiryu: Wow... that was better than DBZ... no stupid cliffhangers...

Hien: And the babes are hotter!

Galford: And it clears...

Hiryu: And the winner is...

:Nanako starts doing a drum roll:

Galford: Weird girl...

Hiryu: But as that boy ninja says... they're great lays... and it's the smart ones that go about shoving cattle prods up the ass.

:Hien is shown in a corner crying:

Hiryu: Rock wins... and he doesn't have a scratch... wow... he's doing better than you were, Galford! Hey! Where are you? Most likely doing a superheroic thing... and a pointless cameo. We'll cover a few minor things then we'll be letting you watch and make your own commentary...

Addles tower interior

:Rock steps in as he figures a plan, when he sense 4 people:

Rei: Backup has arrived, The new and improved Rei Kurohagane is here to kick ass and play Nintendo DS... but I left it at home...

Jim: I am Jim, a jedi, here about the distrubence of the force here... (as well as subjecting us to some aweful gas)

Kaira: I'm his girlfriend and Ralf's sister, also a Jedi

Anger: I'm a ghost of anger.

Toki: I'm a med doctor turned badass avenger... stopping more plot hole-related deaths.

Rei: Let's rock...

:They go up through the floors, royally kicking soldiers' ass:

Toki: Show off...

Rei: I can't help that my already brilliant and awesome moves have been improved tenfold.

Toki: Said genius that got his ASS kicked by a demon!

Rei: Oh I got something for him...

Jim: Is he always this overconfident?

Toki: Yeah... hard to tell if he takes anything seriously...

Anger: I like his attitude... when he's not being sneaky... I heard your reputation for sneaking around...

Kaira: And he has a girlfriend? I never understand ninjas...

:At that moment EVERY ninja sneezed... From Ryu Hayabusa to Nagase; all of them sneezed.:

Rei, looking at his laptop: I see that the NESTers snuck in... I think they'd need some assistance... Hey Toki, how about you go over to where they are.

Toki: Suits me. :Leaves:

Rei: Onward, I went this way the first time I was in here, sooner or later we'll run into stronger things.

Rock: What... if they turn her against us?

Rei: They won't... too worried about what I have up my sleeve... which is correct.

Jim: Impressive... you do know how to make the enemy second guess themselves.

:They go up a few more floors, when they run into some unexpected faces:

Rei: What are you doing here? This is very dangerous!

Krissy: Think I'd let you run off to possibly get yourself killed? That and I had to help the others up here :Points to the Pyscho Soldiers, Nakoruru, and Yuki:

Athena: It'll take more than just a bunch of overly macho flashy stuff to win.

Rei: Healing support and such... good, stick to the-

Kensou: I didn't come here just to sit back. I'll be upfront kicking ass... even though I appear to have no chance with Athena, I can do a pretty nice job kicking ass...

:They head up a few more floors... when Rei stops Rock:

Rei: Well Rock... soon you'll face horrors the likes that Uwe Boll movies pale in comparison to! A test... :Puts his glasses away:

Rock: Well, observer stuff I assume... alright... I could use this...

Krissy: Men...

:The 2 friends started off with intense fight... but it so... evasion was impossible:

Jim: This is different... they're trading blows because the skill is such... that blocking isn't possible...

Kensou: Wow... Rock's good...

:The battle continued until Rock lands a shining knuckle on Rei...which drops him:

Rock: That's good... but what was the point of that

:Rei, now his coat tattered, tosses it off, and an aura appears:

Rei: IT'S NOT OVER YET::Hands burst into black flame: This is... potential... now don't hold back... because I certainly won't!

:Rei seems to be just wailing on Rock, eventfully holding him by his head:

Rei: Don't tell me that this is all... show me your potential... or DIE! 5, 4,3...

Anger: Those flames... seem akin of the flames of hell... I don't know if he can win... even I think he's gone nuts...

Jim: No... he's trying to draw out his full potential... if he fails...

Rock: (No... I must win... she's counting on me... I wonder if I can do one off his chest) See this coming? Raising a STORM::Does one off his chest, knocking him back: I said... I won't lose... even to you::Chains a Shining knuckle to a raising a storm:

Rei: Tch... that's better... now the... path is open... :Passes out:

Jim: He's alright... nothing that-

Nakoruru: Allow me, I think your energy would be better put towards combat. :Heals him:

Rock: I'm going ahead, anyone coming with?

Jim: We'll be coming with...

Yuki: I know Kyo's here...

Kensou: I'll go then...

:So Rock, the Jedi gang, Yuki, Kensou go forward ahead while the rest waits for Rei to recover. They end up running into a bunch of hell spawn... as well as the most horrifying thing... Lara Croft Cultists. They easily hand most... until someone appears, where Rock has Yuki hid... when it's revealed that it's Kyo:

Kyo: Die... Tratior...

Rock: What a look...

:2 people run in:

Ash: Ah there you are... me and Iori reached an agreement... a team up to kill you... then I'll deal with him

Iori: Heh... no I'll deal with you!

:They both rush Kyo... only to get knocked back by his attack... with blood red flames:

Ash: What hell... what his this...

Iori: So the myth was true... the riotous flame... when Magmata users just lose all sense... where their powers go out of control... and threaten to consume everything...even the user himself... well I want no part...  
:Both limp off:

Jim: We should try to knock him out without killing him...Kaira, you cover support... I don't know how well we'd fare against him.

Anger: Not to kill... that is hard...

Rock: Well...

Kensou: Sit back... time to prove myself... and you need that stamina for the final fight.

:The three have easy time attacking him, one drawing the attack, while the other two strike... but regardless... he won't go down... he keeps on fighting:

Kyo: You... killed... Yuki!

Rock: No I didn't... guys... I don't think he can take another blow...

Kyo: Die...

:Does his orochinagi move in their general direction, when an unexpected person runs in front:

Yuki: I'm alive... do you really want to kill me for real?

Kyo: You're... alive...

Yuki: He's not a traitor at all... stop it!

Kyo: Okay... GAAUUUGGHHH::Purple flames burst out:

Jim: Orochi flames... this... Lazarus played two hands...

:Nakoruru catches up:  
Nakoruru: I think I can-

:Before she could do anything, they die out... and Kyo slumps over, she checks him:

Nakoruru: he's alive... though he'll be recovering for a decent time...

Yuki: Thanks...

Rock: Onwards... hopefully Rei recovers... since...

Jim: Yes... he's the best tactical mind with us...

Anger: Hopefully I'll have some more fun...

Kaira: This is one serious deathtrap...

Top floor

: Well... this is interesting...what do you think Lazarus? What?

:Lazarus finally revealed his true identity... Geese Howard:

Geese: I must thank you for taking care of my town... but I won't have you get in my way... DEADLY RAVE :Batters the unusual alien boss with his move...but he survives...: That's good... come on son... it's time for some quality father-son time...

Nagase, in case: You really are an asshole! Rock was right...

Geese: You're the key to my domination of Southtown and the world::Purple flame bursts in his hand: I have gained all the evil powers from every game... Orochi... Psycho power... and so on...

Nagase: Nightmare... Geese...:passes out:

Back with the heroes

:They made it up to third to last floor, when they see this big cyber demon:

Satis: Welcome... to HELL!

Anger: Well this isn't great news...a evil cyberdemon...

Jim: Yes... and the way its genitals hang out... it isn't amusing like Hien...it's horrifying...

Satis: Not even Jedi skills have anything on me!

Rock: Seesh...

Jim: Go ahead... we'll slow him down...

:Rock runs on ahead while the trio begin a battle... though admittedly he's one though motherfucker:

Satis: That's an understatement... I'd fuck anything!

:The battle resumes, though the attacks seem to have little effect... when a big black blast hits Satis:

Satis: Bad sexual innuendo... you...

:Though his dress shirt is rather tattered, Rei reappeared with a ever cocky smirk:

Rei: I tell you I'm new and improved...

:He takes a pose as his shirt and undershirt rip kenshiro style, and everyone's impressed by the fact that Rei looks less like a nerd... and more like a badass:

Rei: Dramatic impact... Now it's time to go Hotuko no Ken OVA on your deprived ass!

Satis: Go ahead... try your worse

:At that moment Rei rushes forward... and does what many know as Hotuko Haykuretsu Ken (North Star 100 crack fist), but with black flames:

Rei: AHHHATATATATATATATATATATATA...

:Basically he does a hellva a lot of punches, and the theme begins and after what seems to be 100 punches, he lands one final one:

"Hotuko Hyakuretsu Metsu-en ken!"

:Satis starts to self destruct some... but it stops:

Satis: Wow... that was good... but you're worn out... that includes the Jedi... and I learned something... that should turn the tides... :Starts transforming into something bigger with with 4 tentcles in addition to his musculed body:

Jim: What happened?

Rei: It's called doing such an attack at only being at 80 health... Nakoruru healed quick... but not quick enough... and I didn't bring nanos...

:They try their best to fight... but Satis easily knocks them back with ease:

Satis: Ah... the aniu... heh... now that'd be a chance of pace... :Gets knocked by a seemingly lighting bolt, coming for Galford M. Weiler:

Galford: Sorry for the wait... I got lost... Now, head back to the others... various others have gathered... to see the final match. Let me take him on. Go on

:The others head back:

Satis: What do you think you can do? Human...

Galford: A lot surprisingly...

:The battle is a lot more even... though while Satis is slowing down... he's still going strong... while even going at full power, Galford's starting to tire:

Galford: Heh... I didn't think there was something this strong...

Satis: Amused by the prospect of failure... Now... :A beam of energy slams full force...:

Marco: I'll be the one to send you back to hell! Mr. Weiler, please help put some lighting on this as to land a finisher... I know your father...

Galford: Alright... :Channels some lighting to the hyper gun: And now this :Charges an extreme mega plasma blade which stuns Satis: Now! Fire!

:Marco fires of the enhanced Hyper Beam... which vaporize Satis for good...:

Marco: Ah... thanks... don't worry the rest have caught up and now going up the floors.

Galford: Seesh.. that was unearthly...

Marco: Yeah... I think he originally came from such a hole...

:Notices Galford passed out:

Marco: I'll stay and keep watch.

:Now to see about some of the niche cast:

With the NEST team

:They recovered the doctor and he's doing work... but some soldiers came... and received help from the striders:

K': Why are you helping us?

Hiryu: Simple: More pay! The Author's such a cheapsake!

Hien, still pantless: They always run from me

K', Hiryu: PUT ON SOME PANTS!

:Kula has her eyes covered:

Hiryu: This should be easy...

:They handle the rest easily:

With the group of side characters

:Nakoruru and the other gathered side characters run into a ninja on their way to where Galford was:

Nakoruru: Hanzo... the orginal... why are you helping them...

Hanzo (first): You're... alive in this time?

Nakoruru: Yes... I think there's people that can help without you helping evil.

:Another Hanzo drops down:

Hanzo (modern): No way... the original... this is was causing it...

Hanzo (First): So you're my descendent... I seen some of the better fighters down there...I'll help...

: Not so fast... as long as I got this gun...

:Before the man known as Hyena knows it; he's set upon by TWO Hanzo Hattoris... needlessly to say... he's savagely beaten... but luckily alive:

Kensou: Seesh... did fighters back then... Kill?

Nakoruru: Yes... it was unpleasant. Where did Kyo run off to?

Yuki: Something about helping out...

:The 2 ninja run off:

Athena: Let's go... who knows what's up there...

:Go off, passing by a an interesting battle...:

The battle

Alba: What you women doing here?

Lien: Vengence...

Luise: I think he'd know where my father is...and you seem interesting...

Soiree: Don't worry brother... we'll have dates..

Alba: Don't underestimate him... this place... it's not natural...

:The 4 fight against a seemingly superpowered Duke... and with all the combined help.. beat him, the guys relax... Luise looks at Alba:

Luise: (What an interesting guy...)

Lien: (Duke... what is this feeling... I though I'd be happy... beating you.)

:Then they hear a massive fuss at the top:

Top floor room

:Rock finally reaches up there... just to find Nagase... and someone he'd though he'd never see again:

Rock: Father... why did you keep coming back?

Geese: Simple... my ambition is undying... and with these plot holes... I can easily come back... this time... I've use them to gather and gain all the evil powers in existence... Orochi... Satsu no Hadou... Psycho Power...Black aura...all mine... We needn't fight... join me in taking over the world... though I'd though you'd have more taste.

Rock: Fine talk, coming from the man that left my mother to raise me alone... and that's a rather irony... since Terry told me what happened with your father! And I love her... and I've beaten many strong opponents to get here... including Kurohagane...

Geese: You certainly did well... definitely my son.

Rock: Enough... I'll send you back from whence you came... as to best ease my mother's soul::Gets into his stance:

Geese: Don't count on any help... since Billy's taking care of that...

:Meanwhile... Billy got sidetracked by a fact...how Joe happened to have a really great night with Lilly:

Southtown

:Billy bursts in:

Billy: Higashi! I'm going to kill-

:Gets knocked out by Lily using an extending broomstick:

Lily: You have no right to talk, going off doing bad things... at least Joe understands and was nice!

Joe: Whew... thank you...

Lily: Now don't you go cheating... :Gets an evil glint: then I'd be upset...

Joe: Don't worry... no problems there (All my other tries ended up in asskickings)

Back at the final battle

:The phone rings:

Geese: what is it? I'm trying to have a final battle here!

DouLon: First thanks for the free rooms... I've managed to watch 100 of the world's porn, eaten all the varieties of food, and even call all the call worthy people! That and to inform you... Mr. Kane's a non-factor. I'm something of a ninja myself.

Geese: DAMMIT::Hangs up the phone: Now where were we?

Rock: The final battle that stuff.

Geese: You know... who killed me right?

Rock: More like you let yourself go...

Geese::Taking his stance: Now it's time to feel a power... that's called nightmareish!

:They start fighting... though Rock has trouble dealing with enhanced moves...after getting stunned by a Orochi Repuken:

Rock: Unreal... still pathetic how you have to rely on all the various evil powers...

Nagase: Don't give up Rock!

:This inspires a newfound vigor in Rock, which beats back Geese with authority, as well a few people have gathered:

Rei: Wow... awesome display...and to think you didn't have to think about her breasts!

:K' sneezes somewhere, as they're every even in the fighting...when Rock remembers an important lesson:

Rock: (Mind games... ) So Dad... do you try to take over things to make up for a male deficiently!

:Geese is shocked... at that moment... Rock takes the chance to do a chained Neo Deadly Rave... into a chest-based Riasing a Storm... beating Geese decisively:

Geese: You won... but I won't die by your hand :Walks off...and falls down the hole in the floor into...:

Rei: Plot Hole Prime...how ironic... he fell in the hole he made...

Rock: How about unlocking that door?

Rei: Right... I think I should be able to do it now...what's Duke going in there for...

:A big flash occurs, the earth starts shaking... Terry, Kim and Athena come up:

Athena: This isn't good... it's causing many people to have negative effects...

Rei, with his arm engulfed in black flame: Yeah... it's causing a flare up. But I'm alright...and the Black Aura isn't evil... just REALLY dark.

:When it dies down... Duke's back... but with a aura...:

One Floor down

:The 4 start to fight... when Duke grabs Alba and with flash, knocks the unholy hell out of him:

Duke: Behold... I have the power of all SNK bosses... with such cheapness that even Igniz envies me.

Rei, watching: Cheap SNK Boss Machina... HEY UGLY WHY DON"T YOU START UP HERE! YOU FLACID SON OF ENGLISH KING!

Hien: That was stupid...

Hiryu: Put your pants on again!

Hien: How did I lose them... anyways that girl in yellow is way too- :Gets ass kicked by Rock and Hiryu puts a blanket over his lower half... making a tent:

Hiryu: This isn't good...

Jim: Duke's growing power or Hien sporting a tent?

Hiryu: Duke by far... about Hien... that isn't so bad... you should have seen what he does at his worse... stuff that'd make Kevin Smith blush!

:Before they know it Duke jumps up there:

Duke: Ah... the kid... now it's time for our rematch...

Rock: Right... you have to be stopped...

:They get into their stances as Rei's phone rings:

Rei: Ah you got them out... well if anyone has energy left... come up to the top...

:He then watches the fight unfold... Rock's holding pretty well, use his speed to his advantage:

Rei: (That's right... even though Duke has more power... his speed is still low... still Rock isn't at 100 yet...)

:The still goes on... and Rock is starting to win, and some cheers are heard:

Galford: (Something tells me... that this is only the first round... like against him...)

:Before too long, Rock knocks him down:

Rock, breathing rough: Did I win?

:Duke gets up and he tears his jacket off... all that's revealed is a strange symbol on his chest:

Rei: Demonic crest...

Duke: Now playtime's really over! What am I... call me... Grand Duke...

:Rei rushes in to attack, but gets hit in the shoulder... which somewhat explodes in a bloody mess:

Rei: GAUUUUGGHHH!

:By now a few more people are here:

Toki: Hotuko Shinken... you alright?

Rei: Tch... I'm alive... but I'm definitely out of action...still (I can try to pick that lock) :starts to drag himself over there.

Rock: Ah Terry... well I think I won't be able to do this myself...

Terry: Yeah... I heard about some of what he can do now...

K': Yet another cheapass freak...

Galford: Count me in!

:As the 4 start fighting Grand Duke... it appears that despite the uneven numbers... Duke still easily holds his own. And this goes on until Rock overextends himself and gets caught in a hold.:

Duke: Now to learn a lesson... called "Supreme cheese providence"!

:Screen goes black, and a hellva lot of blows are heard, then Rock's sent flying off with a terrible scream, leading many to think... it was fatal:

Nagase: No...

Rei: I don't think it's over for him... not if he masters the SNK plot hole technique...

Weird landscape

:Rock finds himself in some new ruins:

Rock: Where am I?

:an old terribly scarred man with one arm and a eyepatch appears:

Old Man: Simple... Southtown in the year 2035... it was a terrible price to paid by many... still the world's safe... though this is effectively a no-man's land now. Though I know how you ended up here, needless to say, you've got to get back.

Rock: What happened?

Old Man: In oh so many words... as far as your place and time is concerned, you're dead. But by falling in a plot hole, many rules are defied. If someone's will was strong enough to pull free of the darkness in the hole... then you can escape death... Still I'll pass on a bit of wisdom... "Power is just a tool... the person weilds it... not the other way around... at least for the strong willed."

Rock: My power? That I should let loose with it since my will is strong enough to resist the influence?

Old Man: Yes... now go... jump up into that hole in the sky and let your will take you back. While Geese's ambition enabled him to use it... what would you have?

Rock: (Friends... Terry... Nagase... people I care about and want to protect) People to protect!

Old Man: Go! Join the battle!

Rock: Thanks

:Leaves for the hole... the old man when he's alone...:

Old Man: (Now is time to rest... for this is a timeline that will most certainly... never be... Now my love...Krissy) :Lays down... never to awake again:

Limbo

:Rock's zooming through it fending off the arms that intend to keep the dead there:

Rock: (Hang on... I'm coming back... and I won't lose)

What happened during this time

:The 3 remaining heroes are fighting well, though Terry ends up getting knocked back... due to the intense fight he had with Rock, and just as Grand Duke tries something he's stopped by a massive blast of normal flame:

Kyo: Allow me to step in... If he has Orochi in him... I can't let him go unpassed.

Terry: Good... maybe now we can win.

:Sounds of a lock being unlocked is heard and shortly after G.Duke is busy fending off Nagase:

Nagase: I'm not going to let you get away with that!

G.Duke: I guess that guy whose arm I smashed did something the first time he was here... Well I can easily send you to join him... in HELL!

:The fight remains terribly even... but then he ends up pulling off a Hell Ground Zero... badly hurting everyone fighting... including a few others that stepped in:

G.Duke: Now this is power!

:Then a mysterious wind starts blowing... something akin to the morning air:

Rei: (This air...has he done it)

:something zooms through the hole and when those still awake look to see what it is... it's Rock with a blueish aura in a Power Dunk move... but when it hits, the impact ends up blowing out the winds and knocking G.Duke down:

G.Duke: I though... I killed you!

Rock: There's no keeping a Howard down... good or bad... This time I will go all out... for I know... I wield my power... not the other way around.

Rei: (He's at... 100?)

Rock: And just to let you know... you'll pay dearly for this...

G.Duke: That was a nice little move... but let's see how it compares with me!

:Just as he said that, he seen Rock doing a Hard edge... about .5 secs from making a impact on his face, meanwhile Dr. Toki is trying to see to all the wounded:

Rei: Good... they need it more than I do... it's just an arm.

Toki: All the fighting really did a number on these guys... though for some reason... even from a plot hole, Rock seems to have a full tank.

Rei: Someone must have given him good advice in the beyond... who really knows...

:As the fight goes on, it's not one sided, but it's easily seen that G.Duke is definitely feeling Rock's blows:

Rei: (Speed slightly up... but due to this... attack power... highly increased...the two end up making a strong impression) Well things are pretty hopeful I say...

Nagase: Rock... you're alive!

Rock: Yeah... think you can help me a bit... say adding some flame to my aura... I'm going to end this.

Nagase: I think I can do that much...

:She with a flame spiral attack adds some flames to Rock's blows... and he ends up doing a chained super:

Rock: Shining...

:does most of shining knuckle, which sends G.Duke reeling:

Rave :Does neo deady rave, then does the rising tackle ending of Shining Knuckle)

Rock: STORM!

:Comes down creating a raging storm unlike any seen before... especially since it's more like a fire storm... which ends up sucking things into it... including G.Duke. During this time Rei and Toki got everyone else out, all that are left are the 3:

Burning Room

:As a result of the beating Duke lost all that power... and is defenseless:

Duke: Come to finish me off?

Rock: I told you... I'd make you pay dearly...REP-

:STOP!

Nagase: Lien... I though you hated Duke... don't tell me...

Lien: Yes I must seem foolish... to fall in love with my enemy... I won't let you harm him...

Nagase: Let's leave them be...I'm safe... you won. Let's just go.

Rock: Alright... I just hope you don't go about fighting again... since you will lose.

:Rock and Nagase leave:

Outside the building

:Most of the alliance is out there... those that care to be seen:

Kain: Ah... so you won... impressive display... sorry about my delay... a mix of airline delays and the author's sloppy writing.. but he's made it up to me :Shows how he's perfectly well now: For once he admits it was his fault.

Rock: Ah... whew... that was just intense...

Kain: Well I've got to get going... don't repeat your father's mistakes... and someone handed me a letter for you. Also... I'm not dead yet :hands it over as he and Grant leave:

Author's note: Try to guess which third tier SNK fighting game that came from. ("I'M NOT DEAD YET")

Nagase: It's from the boss of Addes

Rock,reading it: "Congratulations Rock Howard, for winning the tournament. Even though it didn't go as planned... what you fought qualified as a champion ship match. Prize? Her. But I'll warn you... this isn't the end of Addes... though it'll be a little while... with that DouLou's 1 million dollar hotel bill...

Nagase: Why did he do that?

Rock: I think he was just being cheap... considering how this whole fiasco set them back aways... and I don't think we'd be seeing anyone still associated with them for a while.

Nagase: Wow I'm tried... how about we head home and worry about stuff tomorrow?

Rock: Yeah...I'm sure Rei'll take care of the rest.

:They leave, meanwhile with a meetting:

Rei: They're off... well I think Addes has been dealt a major blow...

Seth: Now to wait for them to rise up again...

Marco: Hopefully this spells the end of pulling things from those holes...

Rei: Definely time for a break...

: the meeting continues as many of them go and rest:

What happened to those involved.

Alba, Soiree, and Luise: Alba and Soiree keep an eye on southtown... though Soiree's shocked at the plot twist... and Alba's slowly giving up the fight to resist Luise... and to think due to her fight against Helena... he's seen her naked.

Shingo and Hotaru: After the tournament ended... they still date slowly. Though Shingo's planning on showing her his neighborhood over in japan.

The rest of the SS teens: Most resume their daily lives... though Galford has taken a month easy... due to the intensity of the fighting

Metal Slug gang: Life is as much as normal... though Trevor and Nadia struggly only to have sex 2 times a day... and not more.

Benimaru and Goro: More or less normal lives; though Benimaru has been thinking about striking out on his own, away from Kyo's spotlight

Iori: Still usual... though he does write Leona letters that no one heckles him that closely

Kyo: In Therapy over what happened. He's progressing well, and he's aware of the next KoF

Ash: Waiting the next KoF

Shen: Staying away from girls...while training.

DouLou: Having enjoyed his hotel stay, he now wonders about how to get in the next KoF...

The AoF folks: Well having collectively gotten a nice standing, they train and live life normally... or as normally as it can get.

Hinako: Taking a break from fighting... I think we know why...heh

Adelheid and Rose: Still sticking around southtown some... until the Next KoF...

Lien and Duke: Went into hiding... no one seen the twist coming... poor Soiree... well they were fake anyways.

Psycho Soldiers/Beart sisters: Chin, Bao and Koaru stay around there for various reasons... Chin is to keep an eye on Bao. Athena and her ever loyal lapdog Kensou, are on a tour again... perhaps this time He'll actually get a date..

Kensou: WHAT? No way... you do it soon!

Me: Yeah I kept up long enough.

Kensou: I'd really be mad if Andy Bogard finally got laid and I didn't even get a date!

Me: As I was saying by this date, Bao... well he got to second base. Some might accuse Ninon of "raising" a boyfriend... but Bao doesn't mind... those that do... find lighting striking them

Ninon: When will this awful weather end?

Ikari team: Back to life as usual... though Ralf and Clark are now addicted to Metal Slug

The Kim household: Kim came home to something shocking... his best student... having sex... though He wonders about the future... and amazed how he's still in SNK games since Fatal Fury 2. Jhun did finally get drunk enough to make a move on Athena... but Kensou kicked his ass quick... like about .5 sec (That's impressive considering a Drunk Jhun can still fight pretty well). And the not so dynamic duo? Well they try to brush up on their Starcraft.

Seth: He's about gathering a team for the next KoF... and rebuking people who though he was cowboy curtis on Pee Wee's playhouse

The former NESTers: They managed to get to hang around the Ikari base... where they fit in pretty perfectly... considing how Ralf and Clark get at times.

Kula: I've got a fresh surprise!

K': Ah... what- :Nosebleeds and passes out as it's revealed that Kula was in a light blue bathing suit:

Ralf: Rei does that nosebleed thing much better...

J.Benet: Recovering from the beatings she got... though she plans on a rematch someday...

Gato: Training and sex... though he hasn't forgotten his goal...

Tizoc: Won a 50 man Royal Rumble at Wrestlemania... then walked off saying that American westling is rather dull.

Kasumi and Ayane: They went back to their own world... where they easily mopped up the next tournament... the fight between them was rather great... not as great a night as Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate had...

Strider Maverick: Still writing that book, though he does watch the TV to see what goes on.

The Striders (Hiryu and Hien): They managed to get another announcing gig at something.

Jim, Kaira, and Anger: They silently observed the final battles, though they disappeared, leaving a note to Rei.

Kain: Still rebuilding his forces...

The Bogard gang: As far as Andy and Mai go... when he's not training... he's spending quality time with her. Theirs is a house of LOVE, Angel has become something of a fixure... on Hotukomaru's bed. Joe's off on another year of Muyi Thai, though he does have a small fan club... Billy's still nursing the mother of all headaches... as for Terry and the rest...

The apartment, 2 months later

:Life has become peaceful... Terry and Rock decide to stick around some... though Nagase wouldn't mind going wandering. Today wasn't exactly normal, since there's knocking at the door:

Terry: I'll get it :Answers it to reveal it's Ryu... with Sakura one again on his leg:

Ryu: There's another cross company tournament, though the field is smaller... a few others are invited, but as far as people here... just you. :hands it over:

Terry: Okay, thanks... I'm sure it'll be fun!

:Ryu leaves, as Terry gets back to the living room, where Rock and Nagase are talking about plans for the day:

Nagase: a rematch in that racing game!

Rock: I'm sure you'll do your best this time!

:They go off... though when the tournament happened, some of the fighters did surprise them... such as Zero... it didn't help that He was playing MMZ2 at the time. Time did pass once again, 3 months and Rock's telling her about how he took part in this very crazy tournament known to readers... as NGBC:

Rock: All sorts of swordsmen and other weird thing... though I think you'd have gotten along with Yuki and Ai... though they sure did use some odd moves...

Nagase: I wish I was invited to some cool 2d tournaments...

:They notice Terry coming in:

Rock: What's up?

Terry: The new KoF started... it's rather open ended... well I'll just leave your invite here... You don't have to join if you don't have to, now to go and see who I can get on my team. :leaves:

Nagase: What do you think?

Rock: I'm going to crash it... could I count you in?

Nagase: Yeah! I've been getting kinda bored... a nice fight would be a nice change of pace... but who's going to be the third...

Rock, picking up a phone: Rei... since I think if I remember right... his girlfriend's currently in school... and I think he won't pass up a chance like this :Calls him: Hey the new KoF is starting and I was thinking about adding you to my team.

Rei: Really? Count me in... I'd like to do things at a handicap... I know... no lethal blows, nothing too flashy or destructive... I'd like to see how all the fighters do...

Nagase, grabbing the phone: Hey, how do you anaylize them? I didn't see anything fancy on that laptop...

Rei: That? A talent of mine, I can do that with my own two eyes... the laptop's just for data retention... I can hardly remember things to save my life. Well I'll be going... cya two there. :hangs out:

3 weeks later, stadium

Hiryu: Welcome to the eleventh King of Fighters Tournament, this looks to be particularly interesting.

Hien: Yes it will... This isn't like a typical KoF at all... in fact many old faces won't show... such as the Fatal Fury team... While Terry still leads it... but with him are Duck King and Kim Kapwan. I guess the rest are too busy humping like rabbits!

:All the teams come out and remark them, while it seems over, but they find something else:

Hiryu: Here we have a late entry... the "Awesome" Team... which is the short version of "The Cooly brilliant and badass" team. You know, Hien... I have a feeling about this...

Hien: That it was that Rei guy?

Hiryu: Here they come... it's Rock Howard, whom needs no introduction, and with him is Nagase, the "Ninja computer geek" who made her debut in the second Maxium Impact tournament, and last... swaggering up to the stage... is Rei Kurohagane...being as confident as ever... though seeing how he fights... he as good reason to be, since he doesn't just beat opponents... he does so in such a flashy manner. Now that we have all the teams... tomorrow starts the tournament!

:At Rei's appearance, Benimaru and Shen kinda go pale in their faces... fear of how badly Rei'll humiate them this time:

PF base

:Tarma ends up spitting out his coffee over seeing Rei in it:

Marco: Now we have to watch this...

Toki: Seesh... mugging it up like usual...

Computer Lab

:Krissy is working on something while the webcast shows the team appearing:

Krissy: What? He went and joined in this? Now I don't know who to cheer for...

Girl: You mean you know that guy in the trench coat and glasses? He definely has style, but he's too smug for my tastes

Krissy: (How you don't really know him...) Well that's how he is!

Next day

:The awesome team has their first match against Fatal Fury team:

Rei: You'll be the leader Rock, This should be a fun fight... though don't go all out...too early for that.

Nagase: I'll try to see what I can look up, Rocky!

:Rei chuckles, only to get kicked in the face:

Rock: Right... Let's show everyone we're no fluke!

:They see the other team arrive, then Rock and Terry take their places:

Hiryu: Ready...FIGHT!

:And so ends one tale of many in the world of Snk... perhaps you can imagine how the next one will play out or not... KoF2k6/MI2 didn't do too bad for a 3d game... not if it somewhat inspired me to do this fic:

Me: Omake time! Prepare for lot of extras... like a namco port of one of their 3d games... shame they don't do as much with the Tales series

SotN into spoof

Rock: Die monster! You don't belong in this world!

Duke: It was not by my hand that I was reborn

Rock: You take men's souls and turn them into your slaves!

Duke: Couldn't the same thing be said of all religions? What is a man anyways, but a miserable pile of secrets... enough.. have at you!

:Dance of illusions start playing:

Spoof of pre final battle talk from same game

Geese: Well met my son!

Rock: I was hoping we'd never meet again.

Geese: You've ever been the ally of the bogards, have you forgotten what they did to your mother?

Rock: If they did... I'd hold no grudge against them. Anyways it was your fault!

Geese: Oh... right... Once I destroy you weak good guy side... you can join me in remaking southtown and the world!

Rock: Geese, in the name of my mother, I will defeat you once and for all!

Real story behind Rock's flight

:We catch him as he's flying a distance after getting hit by Gato... in the failed 3 way scheme for one of them (Rock, and the Kim bros) to ask Hotaru out:

Rock: (Now that I think about it... I don't have those kind of feeling for her... but I do care for her as a good friend... hopefully I'll be alright when I land)

:he goes flying right into a window... where it's revealed... it's Vanessa's bathroom... and she just stepped out of the shower:

Rock: Imsorrymissillbegoingnow :Runs out and falls out the window:

Vanessa: (I wasn't going to do anything... in fact I'd figure I'd let him stare... not every peeper so brave as to send themselves flying through a sixth story window... good thing there's a pool below... not this again) :smashes the camera yet again:

Me: At least I came through this time, now back to the extras!

:Rock finds himself in the pool, and as he gets out he tries to find a way home... since he's soaked, bruised. Luckily Athena's 2k3 team was there... and they were nice enough to drop him off at home:

One or Rei's vacation stops

:Konha, the leaf village from Naruto is having a special class:

Kasashi: Today, we'll be having a special class on sneaking into places... with our guest speaker and past visitor... Rei Kurohagane

:Rei drops for the ceiling:

Rei: As well as making traps... so far you girls are absolutely terrible at it...

Sakura: Where do you go about saying that?

Rei, digging in his bag: How else could I have gotten this :Pulls up a smallish pink bra with a great deal of padding: It's no shame being small, at least you don't go to worry about back pain

Naruto: Cool! Kurohagane-sensi, could you teach me that?

Sasuke: How idiotic...

Rei: Ah Mr. "cool and smug", recognize this::Pulls out a book... labeled "Sasuke's fantasies": "Oh Naruto, how I wish you could see me in that way..."

:Sasuke has a look of horror on his face... not to mention a few other girl's faces:

Rei: Oh yeah... I'm too good! And as to prove my mad skillz... I went and got two things :pulls out a copy of make out paradise:

Kasashi: I just had that!

Rei: And this :pulls out a sizable bra: I didn't think they were that big... and to think I raided panty doors of other busty ninjas... man Trunesade sure is big...

:Everyone has a massive look of shock... since it takes either stupidity or big frickin' balls to raid the panty drawer of a ninja that high ranking:

Rei: heheh...oh dear... I know that's her... :Runs like hell away:

Where Rei was during the SS fic...

:Unbeknowst to many... Rei was watching that tournament... It shortly before he got his post at the PF base:  
Rei: (Heh... this is some good stuff... maybe I should have stepped in... but that guy's bad news...)

Kensou of the North Star

:In this spoof... Ken(sou) is fighting against Mr. Fatassman (Lardman in a role he's perfect for) to save the lovely Athena... despite the size matter... Ken finds a way to win:

Kensou: Ah... ATATATATA

:Does a bunch of punches then a bunch of kicks... at which said fat man blows up. Kensou then glups a Meat bun out of nowhere! He and Athena live happily ever after... until someone wakes him up:

Athena: Kensou get up! It's time to move the stuff!

Kensou: Alright... (man I was cool... I even beat Kyo in that dream!)

Athena: After the concert we'll stop to have some coffee!

Kensou: YES::Jumps up in the air... and hits his head on the ceiling:

NGBC outtake: Marco;s hidden super

:Marco and a Mars people are facing off against Mr. Big:

Mr. Big: (Now for some mind games...) I've seen your girlfriend... she'd do great under me...

Marco: WHAT?

Mars People, translated: Oh shit... subject 99Z is about to go into an extreme and devastating fit of rage

:At that point Marco unleashes a never before seen... 3 stock super... first he fires some shotgun blasts to knock them back... then fires a hyper beam... doing about 30 hits so far... then at the end... picks up a stone power up and literally stones mr. big... needless to say... His full life bar is now empty... and his partner ran...:

Rock: (Note to self... mind games... BAD IDEA)

"Awesome" team's KoF XI style ending

:it's shown at a fancy restaurant; seen in Rival team, AoF team endings. It shows Rock and Nagase wearing formal garb for one at a table talking... then it switches to another table a ways back with Rei and Krissy, Rei laughing at King's fit, but at the end of the scene Rei with a serious expression is up against a black background:

Nagase: This is some way to celebrate a win...

Rock: I figure I'd go and do something like this...

:Commotion happens:

Rei: I didn't think I'd get a show as well...

Krissy: Oh Rei...

:Scene changes:

Rei: (Still... what the hell's going to happen next? I just have this feeling... that things are only getting started!)

Now for some random plug insanity pt 1: Tales of the Abyss

:At the spa, we see something happening...:

Luke: Guy... what happened... you looked flushed...

Guy: Boobs... they all took of their tops...

Jade: (Lucky bastard)

Note: This is based on a scene where Guy (dude who's afraid of women) gets pushed in the women's side by Luke (Red haired man character dude), and Jade (super cool dude with glasses) trying to see if he's afraid of them in swimsuits, Anise (A recovering pedophile's worse nightmare... a naughty loli) asks about chest size... and well... I won't spoil that... but even I have trouble telling that... Buy it when it comes out... lest the series stops coming out here at all.

Part 2: Disgaea 2

Roslina: I do not look like I'm riot of blood in that scene!

Adel: (I don't know...)

Laharl: That's a good reason to be afraid of even somewhat sexy bodies...

Prinny: Dood...

Black Prinny with glasses :Dod, dod dooood... (Also buy this!)

Note: This refers to a certain scene... those that are fond of watching disgaea stuff on youtube... you know what I'm referring to!

part 3: Valkyrie Profile 2

:Here we see something out of the ordinary...some of the characters playing King of Fighters 2k3, who's winning is unexpected:

Alica: Wow, that was good Odin... I wonder who's next...

Lezard: I'll be next... and if I win-

Me: Hey Lezard

Lezard: You! I remember that godawful SD3 fanservice fic! You horribly deprived lunatic!

Me: Okay, whatever :leaves:

Rufus: You mean there's someone even nuttier than Lezard?

Note: This refers to said awful fic of mine... since it had some characters MSTing of sorts... and Armgrim and Lezard were among them...trust me... it's not that good... the only good thing was the excess raunch that was in it...among my first lemons... but far from my best!

part 4: Megaman ZX

Vent: Dang it... what's with all these PSP ads... all that they have are just retreads of the same old PS2 things... just differently...

Alie: And I was looking forward to Sudioken 1&2...

? (Aka final boss of MMZ3, also cameoing in this): The DS is the system to buy if you enjoy classic 2d goodness... plus you can also play the Mega Man Zero games on it as well...

Note: Not much... I just felt like it

And remember folks... I'm willing to do a lemon digest of this if anyone wants.


End file.
